The Phantom Of Forks
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Alice Brandon who was raised by the owners of the Opera house in Forks always heard the stories of the Phantom living beneath, but never believed them until she becomes the object of his desires.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Phantom Of Forks**

**Rating: M**

**Pairings: Jasper/Alice and Edward/Alice**

**Summary: Alice Brandon who was raised by the owners of the Opera house in Forks always heard the stories of the Phantom living beneath, but never believed them until she becomes the object of his desires.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight or Phantom of the Opera!**

Alice had lived in the small apartment above the Opera house in Forks for as long as she could remember. Her adoptive parents Esme and Carlisle owned the place and so she had grown up hearing the stories of a strange man or creature as most referred to it as living beneath the place feasting on rats or whatever small animal it could get its hands on. The little girl had never believed the tales, but because she was a generous person she had started at the age of four, to leave half of her breakfasts by the broken window near the basement of the place just in case. Whenever she would go back for her plate in the early afternoon the food would be gone. She was sure it was one of her brothers playing a trick on her, yet she kept up this habit for years to come just in case.

By the age of twelve Alice took to sitting by the broken window even in the middle of winter during the evenings to sing to whatever may be living down there even if it were just the rats. At times she could swear she heard a male voice singing along with her, but whenever she would stop to try and catch the voice it would be long gone. Sometimes she would bring Edward with her since he was her favorite adopted brother even though he was two years older than her. On the days she brought him to her favorite spot she never heard the voice and for that very reason she only brought her brother when he asked to tag along and as he got older those times was fewer and further between.

At the age of thirteen Alice had found a kitten in a back alley and brought it home. She begged and pleaded with Carlisle and Esme to let her keep the little orange and black ball of fur, but they refused since Carlisle was allergic and they ordered her to find it another home. On the way to see if one of the neighbors would take in the poor thing she found Emmett McCarty and Rosalie Hale throwing rocks towards the already broken window of the basement and chanting about how a freak lived down there. The tiny teen tucked the kitten safely in her jacket before screaming at them to stop.

"Stop!" She yelled as her short legs carried towards them. She had never liked the pair since they teased her about her height or lack thereof and now she hated them even more. "Stop it right this instant!"

"Aw look Em she is defending her only friend. I guess freaks really do stick to other freaks." The fourteen year old leggy blond sniggered as she threw a rock towards Alice and it caught her in the knee causing the skin to tear and bleed which in turn caused Alice to fall to the ground as tears spilled down her cheeks. The pair left arm in arm without even checking to see if she were alright first.

The tiny girl with cropped black hair sat there crying for what seemed like hours. She cried for the pain in her knee and she cried over how she had yet to find Mr. Fuzzy Boots (the little orange and black kitten) a home. Finally an idea hit her and she pulled the little creature from her coat before setting it down in front of the broken window. She wasn't even sure if something lived down there, but it was the only idea she had. Plus if it were her down there she would want a friend.

"I don't know if you even are down there, but if you are I think you would take really good care of Mr. Fuzzy Boots. I know he is little right now, but when he grows up he can eat all the rats down there for you. I'm little too, but that doesn't mean I can't be mean when I want to. Edward says I can be a mean hair puller when I don't get my way. Anyways, I thought you may like a friend since I can't keep him. He makes my dad sick, but I doubt he will make you sick. Please take care of him for me. It must get awfully lonely down there, so now you have a friend to keep you company." She pets the kitten once more before standing up. "Also I thought you should know that I don't think you are a freak. You're just different, but I am different too. We can be different together."

About an hour after she left dirt covered white gloved hands poked out through the broken glass in order to snag the tiny kitten. At first the kitten was terrified over what it saw, but as soon as the stranger started to scratch behind its ear the cat immediately calmed down. One dark brown eye and one white one though the white one did not have the ability to see, narrowed as they watched Emmett and Rosalie walking down the street together hand in hand. It never occurred to Alice a week later when the McCarty's house burned down that the events could be tied together.

When Alice was fourteen Edward's friend Michael Newton brought Alice a basket of fresh apples from his parent's orchard. It was a well-known fact that Mike had a crush on the younger girl and this was his way of courting her. Their parents had even discussed the possibility of a marriage happening when Alice was a few years older. Yet that never came to pass since three days later the Newton's orchard caught on fire burning it to the ground and Mike who had gone back in to the flames in search of the family dog had never come back out. The report said he had died of smoke inhalation, but the truth was the masked man who had followed him in to the orange flames had set Mike on fire after stabbing him in the heart with rusty cork screw. Many people cried for him at the funeral including Alice because she cried over a love she may never know now that he was dead and gone.

When she turned fifteen, Alice started talking more and more about her life and about love. Alice was big in to a fairytale love and she feared that she would never find it. It got worse when Edward graduated early and started at a community college since he didn't want to be very far away from his family. She would cry every night over the fact nobody besides her family seemed to love her and how she had absolutely no friends. Then one day after super she started finding a red rose on her pillow each night. She honestly thought that maybe Edward was sneaking home at night to leave them for her because nobody else knew they were her favorite flower since they symbolized loved.

She never knew the truth of how each night from the darkest corner of her closet _he _would always be there watching. _He _would always wait until she fell asleep before creeping over to the side of her bed and running the back of his hand down her cheek before leaving a kiss to her for-head. No, Alice never had a clue that the Phantom of the Opera had been watching her for many years and would continue to do so. Maybe if she had things would've ended up different, but then again stories always start one way and end completely another so in the end maybe nothing she had done could've changed anything.

TBC…

**AN: So I have been inspired to do this story for a very long time and since I put the trailer up yesterday I wanted to put the introduction up today. I am so very excited for this story and I can't wait to continue this and see if I get a good reaction or not. It is sort of like the Phantom of the Opera, but totally different in some ways. Anyways, I would love to hear what you thought about this in a review. There is also a preview at the bottom.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**I brought you scrambled eggs, bacon, and bagels today." "I also managed to steal you a glass of milk. It was easy enough to do since I told mother I wanted to eat outside considering it is such a lovely day. I'm not that hungry today so you can have it all. I'm hoping today will be the day they finally notice all the effort I have been putting in. Maybe they will see that I am good for something other than simply fixing tears in dresses."**

"**Alice, are you out here?"**

"**Over here Angela!"**

"**Are you out here again?" "I should have known you would be feeding the resident Phantom. Doesn't it bother you knowing that something could actually be there? I mean I find you here every day sharing your breakfast and talking to it as if it is a friend or something."**

"**He is my friend Angela." "What does it matter that I have never seen him? This is something I have done for years. I can't say for sure that he lives down there, but if he does I know that I would feel horrid just leaving him alone to starve with no human contact. I don't care what the stories say, he is still human after all and if it were me I know I would want someone to show the same kindness."**

**AND**

"**Hello beautiful what are you doing back here among all the dust and cobwebs?"**

"**Well mom wanted a dress and I remember seeing it in one of these trunks and wait-" "Oh my gosh Edward you're home! When did you get home? How long are you visiting for?"**

"**What would you say if I say forever?" "I'm home for good with a degree in law."**

"**This is so great!" "You have no idea how much I have missed you."**

"**And I you Alice." "You really have grown up. I'm sorry I haven't been able to visit much in the last couple of years. I can't believe you are sixteen now. You really have grown in to a quite a woman."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Phantom of the Opera or Twilight! If I did then the Phantom would have gotten Christine in the end!**

As per her usual routine since she had been four Alice carried a plate loaded with food as she headed towards her spot near the back of the building where the busted window was. In all of the years she had lived there the window remained the same. Her adopted father had tried replacing it a couple of times, but he eventually gave up when it would always end up shattered by the end of the day. He saw no reason to keep putting money in to fixing it if it would always end up broken anyways. Alice preferred it this way anyways because if there was something living down in the basement which connected to the sewers then it was easier to communicate without the glass in the way.

"I brought you scrambled eggs, bacon, and bagels today." She said with a smile as she plopped down on to the grass with the plate next to her. Sometimes she really wanted someone to be down there so people wouldn't think she was crazy if she ended up feeding nothing. The small girl figured the reason her food always ended up missing was because a homeless person must be taking it. It was a depression after all and the number of homeless in the surrounding area had seemed to triple almost overnight. "I also managed to steal you a glass of milk. It was easy enough to do since I told mother I wanted to eat outside considering it is such a lovely day. I'm not that hungry today so you can have it all. I'm hoping today will be the day they finally notice all the effort I have been putting in. Maybe they will see that I am good for something other than simply fixing tears in dresses."

All of her life Alice had seen different singers and dancers pass through the Opera house and she had always wanted to be a part of them. She longed for a life of fame where for once she would be noticed for her talent as a singer or dancer and not because people saw her as a freak. For years she had been told that she was too small to be a dancer and nobody ever gave her a chance to sing because they wanted someone who would draw all eyes to the stage with their beauty. Someone like Isabella Swan or Tanya Denali who happened to be two of the biggest stars in the Opera world based on their beauty alone and not their talent. Nobody ever applauded them on the fact they could sing and all comments somehow revolved around their beauty. Not that either of the girls actually minded since they were vain due to the fame.

Alice was suddenly tossed from her thoughts when she heard the voice of her only real friend Angela Webber. "Alice, are you out here?"

"Over here Angela!" She called back with a smile on her face.

Angela was a sweet girl who worked for her parents. She helped clean and sew and all the other small tasks they had for her. Considering the Cullen's were one of the only people in town who didn't have to worry about money many people came to them looking for a job and always found one. Angela had needed one when her mother passed away suddenly and she was left to look after her two younger brothers since her father spent most of his time drinking his sorrows away. She was also the only person who actually liked Alice for a fact other than her parents having money.

"Are you out here again?" The brunette with big brown eyes questioned when she found her friend right where she had expected to find her in the first place. It was the same place she found her every single morning. "I should have known you would be feeding the resident Phantom. Doesn't it bother you knowing that something could actually be there? I mean I find you here every day sharing your breakfast and talking to it as if it is a friend or something."

"He is my friend Angela." Alice told her bluntly with a look of seriousness written all over her features. It never occurred to her how strange this might seem to someone other than her, but if there were someone living down there he was her friend. Probably one of the only ones she had. "What does it matter that I have never seen him? This is something I have done for years. I can't say for sure that he lives down there, but if he does I know that I would feel horrid just leaving him alone to starve with no human contact. I don't care what the stories say, he is still human after all and if it were me I know I would want someone to show the same kindness."

Angela shrugged her dainty shoulders as she eyed the broken window with fear. "I suppose you have a point, but you know the stories as well as I do. Whatever lives down there is a monster Alice. If it wasn't then why does it not live among the rest of us? Enough of this talk your mother is requesting you find something for her. I would have fetched it for her and yet she feels you may know where it is."

"Tell mother I will be along in a moment." Alice replied efficiently dismissing her friend. She waited until Angela was out of sight before she started speaking again. "Don't listen to anything Angela says. She simply does not understand. Sometimes I wish you were real because then I would have someone who understands me, but at other times I feel selfish for wishing you exist because that means that some of the stories are true. You must have had a horrible life before you came here and I wouldn't wish that on anyone. It makes me a selfish person wishing that you were real when I know for that to happen you would have had to suffer. Well real or not you are still my friend. I must get going to see what mother needs. She would lose her head if it was not for me. Wish me luck and let's hope that today is the day I stop being invisible to the rest of the world!"

It was twenty minutes after she left that gloved hands poked out through the broken window to grab the plate of food. A voice raspy with non-use whispered in the direction she had fled in. The accent of the words was hardly understandable unless you listened very closely. "Good luck my Alice."

As the food vanished from the plate the mystery person thought about everything she had said today. In truth he could probably repeat everything she had ever said to him over the years word for word. Her words were like music to his ears and the only thing he ever hoped to hear, but today there had been sadness when she spoke and he hated seeing her sad. It reminded him of all the times that horrible boy and girl Emmett and Rosalie had teased her until he set fire to Emmett's house. He had done it to make her happy and now if she really wanted for people to notice her then he would find a way to make that happen as well. He would do anything for her. She was after all _his Alice._

0000000000000000

Three hours later Alice found herself in the dusty old attic looking through the many different trunks up there as she searched desperately for a dress Esme needed. Since Alice used to play up here when she was kid she knew how the navigate better than anyone else, but the only problem was that there were so many trunks and other things she had forgotten which one held the dress she remembered seeing not too long ago. Her hours of searching had proved fruitless so far, but being Alice she would not give up until she found that stupid dress. Even if it meant she had to choke to death on dust and spiders first.

A shadow appeared behind her though she did not see. When a voice spoke it was full of amusement at having found her up here of all the places she could have been. "Hello beautiful, what are you doing back here among all the dust and cobwebs?"

"Well mom wanted a dress and I remember seeing it in one of these trunks and wait-" The tiny girl paused when she recognized the voice. She whirled around to see her adoptive brother Edward standing there with a smile on his face. Instantly she flew across the room and in to his waiting arms. He had been gone for the last two years to study at a college in Chicago. He had transferred there from community college to study law. "Oh my gosh! Edward you're home! When did you get home? How long are you visiting for?"

"What would you say if I say forever?" The bronze haired man said as he picked her up off the floor and twirled her around in circles. He really had missed her and Alice was the main reason he had come home instead of staying in Chicago where he had been offered numerous jobs. "I'm home for good with a degree in law."

"This is so great!" She squealed with happiness as he continued to spin them around until they were both dizzy. Her arms were locked around his neck tightly even after he had set her back down on her feet. "You have no idea how much I have missed you."

"And I you Alice." Edward admitted as he looked down at her. The last time he had seen her she had still been a little girl and now before him stood a woman. She may not have grown in height, but she had blossomed in to a lovely young woman, so lovely that the mere sight of her took his breath away. "You really have grown up. I'm sorry I haven't been able to visit much in the last couple of years. I can't believe you are sixteen now. You really have grown in to a quite a woman."

A blush stained her cheeks at his compliment. Edward had to be the only person who could ever say something like to her and cause this kind of reaction from her. She and her adoptive brother had never had what people would call a normal brother and sister relationship mainly due to the fact they knew they weren't related. They were close and everything, but it wasn't necessarily a sibling bond they shared. It had always been more and now that he was back he was intent on seeing exactly what it was about her which pulled him in. Even when he had been away at college he could never get her out of his mind. Alice was all he ever thought about and no amount of distance had changed that fact.

"You're teasing me aren't you?" She asked as her blush grew deeper at his nod. "Well stop teasing me because I am pretty sure I am big enough to take you down now. My hair pulling skills have gotten a lot better while you have been away."

Edward grinned widely as he looped his arm through hers. "Well then I suppose I wouldn't want to test that now would I? How about I help you find this missing dress and then you and I spend the day together. Unless of course you have some guy you need to be getting back to. Your letters never indicated as such, but for all I know you could be keeping it a secret."

Alice laughed at his comment thinking it stupid he would ever think a guy, if there had been one that is, could ever come between them. "Of course there is no guy Edward. For that to happen I would have to actually become visible to the rest of the world. So let us search for this dress and then you can spend the day with boring little me. Are you sure there aren't some fancy law types you would rather be spending your time with?"

"Alice, when are you going to see that you could never be boring to me?" He adopted brother replied while pushing open a trunk in the far left corner. "If I am being honest here then I will admit that the only thing which kept me sane in law school were my letters from you. So many times I wanted to give up, but you were always there in my mind and in your letters telling me that I could do it and therefor I never gave up even when I was at my darkest."

TBC…

**AN: I really wanted to get this chapter out because I love this story. Writing it is so interesting and I cannot wait to get to more parts with Jasper, but that may take a few chapters because things need to happen before he can be fully emerged in to the story. I do hope that you all liked this chapter and I have to make it clear that while this is like the Phantom of the Opera in some ways it also differs in a lot of ways as well, so if you are a Phantom of the Opera fan you will see the likeness, but you will also see the differences as well. Let me know what you all thought of this chapter!**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**Haven't you ever wondered what is down there?" "You can't tell me that all these years you have not desired to go down there and find out for yourself once and for all what lives down there."**

"**Edward, what are you doing?" "You can't go down there! That is his home and it would be an invasion of privacy."**

"**Our parents own the building Alice."**

"**Exactly, our parents own the building not us!" "How would you feel if I went in to your room without permission?"**

"**I didn't mean to upset you Alice." "I truly am sorry. I had no idea you took this as seriously as you do. I hope you know that I am only joking around. We don't have to go down there if you don't want to."**

**AND**

"**Father what is wrong?"**

"**Nothing to worry your pretty little head over."**

"**You know you can tell me anything dad."**

"**I don't want to worry you or your mother." "I fear that the Opera house may be in trouble soon if we do not come up with some new material soon. Everything is so played out the viewers are demanding something new. The only problem with that is nobody is writing anything new."**

"**Is it really that bad?"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Alice found her father in study before supper when her mother asked her to go look for him. When he was emerged in work someone could set the house on fire or scream in his ear and he would have no idea anything was going on. Carlisle Cullen was very passionate about the theatre and he could always be found doing one thing or another either at the Opera House itself or in town talking to business partner about how things were coming along. It was a well-known fact that if Carlisle cherished one thing as much as he did his family it was the Opera House.

When Alice entered his study after knocking she found him with his head in hands look quite the opposite of the usually cheery father she knew. Immediately she knew something was terribly wrong. The last time she had seen him like this it was when they found the baby Esme had been pregnant with did not survive. That had been a crippling blow for the entire family even though Alice had only been seven at the time she remembered because it is one of the only times she had ever seen her father cry.

The small female took a step towards her father. Her green eyes scanning his face when he looked up and wiped away tears from his eyes. He had been crying and that is when she realized it must be worse than she first thought. "Father what is wrong?"

Carlisle took a deep breath as he quickly hid the papers he had been looking at before her arrival. He did not wish to worry his daughter because Alice was such an emotional person that any blow could have her in a rut for weeks if not months. She may not be his biological daughter he still considered her family and he would protect her best he could even if it was only from the harshness of the world outside. "Nothing to worry your pretty little head over."

"You know you can tell me anything dad." She replied coming to stand next to his desk before setting her hand down on his shoulder. When he reached up to place his hand over hers she squeezed his hand softly letting him know that she would be willing to listen.

"I don't want to worry you or your mother." He tried to smile and failed as the problem which had been plaguing his mind all day long came back to haunt him. Usually he would talk to his youngest son Edward about all of this (Ben and Riley were both married and lived in different states) yet he did not want to ruin Edward's first day home. He most definitely would not be speaking with his wife because she had a habit of crying over the littlest thing that went wrong and so he would speak with Alice because while she could be emotional she was also smart and had a rational mind when it came to these things. Perhaps she would see something he was missing. "I fear that the Opera house may be in trouble soon if we do not come up with some new material soon. Everything is so played out the viewers are demanding something new. The only problem with that is nobody is writing anything new."

"Is it really that bad?" Her bright green eyes dimmed at thought of her family losing the one thing that meant so much to them. Everyone did their part to keep the Opera House going and the idea of having to leave or move because they may have to sell broke Alice's heart. She had grown up here and she planned to one day get married here and raise her kids here as well. There had to be a way to save her families way of life. "Is there nothing we can do father? There has to be some way we can save the theatre."

Her father smiled sadly because he knew how much this place meant to her. "I am sure I will come up with something. I may try writing again. I know that I haven't written anything in years, but if that is what it takes to save this place then so be it. Let us hope all my creativity has not died with old age."

"I have faith you can come up with something amazing." Alice leaned down to kiss his cheek. "Now come, mother sent me to fetch you for supper I am sure she is wondering where we are."

Carlisle stood up and ruffled her short hair. "Well I will go down and you are free to eat outside tonight since it is such a lovely evening. I will tell your mother I gave you permission. I know how much you enjoy nature and I will not be the one to take it away from you tonight."

"Thank you dad!" Alice chirped as she hurried out the door. Usually she was only allowed to eat breakfast outside, but sometimes her father managed to allow her to eat dinner outdoors as well. The only reason that happened was because she had promised she would always have lunch inside with her family.

As she hurried out the door after grabbing her plate of food from the kitchen she couldn't help, but frown. What if her father could not find something to write about and they did lose the theatre? What would that mean for her friend who may or may not exist? Alice didn't really want to think about that because it broke her heart. If someone did live down in the basement and sewers then that meant this was his home as well. What would happen if someone else bought the place and decided to tear it down? Her bottom lip quivered at the mere thought as she raced to the window with tears spilling down her cheeks.

000000000

"I've decided that if we do have to move then I will come down there and search for you." Alice said as she nibbled on her biscuit. "I will take you with us. There is no way that I am going to leave you down there all alone. Who will feed you? Who will talk to you on long boring days? Also what would I do without you? You are one of my only friends and I could not bear the thought of losing you."

Unknown to the brunette with short spiky hair someone was indeed listening to her as he stood in the shadows. His body cowered away from the light in case she saw him. The cat in his arms purring as he scratched behind its ear in order to keep it from meowing and alerting his Alice to the fact they were down here. The man could see her from where he stood and he wanted to reach out to comfort and yet he did not. He chose instead to simply watch her or that is what he had been doing until the bronze haired man came up behind her and tickled her sides until she was red from laughter. It was then the mystery man scowled as the left side of his lips curled in to what looked like a cruel smile, but it was hard to tell since the scars pulled the flesh downwards. Oh how he wished that he could make the boy disappear and yet that would hurt his Alice and this is something he could not do.

"Haven't you ever wondered what is down there?" Edward asked after Alice had finally caught her breath from laughing so hard. "You can't tell me that all these years you have not desired to go down there and find out for yourself once and for all what lives down there."

Alice had wondered many times what was down there amongst all the spiders and cobwebs and rats. So many times she wanted to venture in to the dark depths to see if she was crazy or there really happened to be someone down there. Yet she never did because a part of her feared that she may find nothing and for some reason that terrified her more than anything else. It may seem crazy and yet in her mind it was better not knowing and having hope rather than knowing and having all her hopes crushed.

"Edward, what are you doing?" Alice cried and she reached out to grab his arm as soon as she saw him slip one food through the broken window. As small as she was she somehow managed to pull him back a bit. "You can't go down there! That is his home and it would be an invasion of privacy."

Edward laughed and shook his head at the look of horror written on her face. She was acting as if he were breaking and entering or something as equally horrible. "Our parents own the building Alice."

"Exactly, our parents own the building not us!" Her tiny hands tugged at his arm trying in vain to pull him away from the broken window. It was a good thing she hadn't looked down or she may have seen the flash of silver from the knife the man shrouded in shadow had in his hand. Not that he would ever hurt her, but he would kill the boy who dare try to enter his domain. "How would you feel if I went in to your room without permission?"

The boy with copper locks finally looked down at his adopted sister to see tears in her eyes. Immediately he pulled her in to his arms. He never thought this would bother her so much and yet he should have thought of it since she had always had a strange fascination with whatever may or may not live in the basement of the theatre. He should have known his teasing would be taking the wrong way. With a sigh Edward ran his fingers in her hair to calm her down before she gave herself a heart attack.

"I didn't mean to upset you Alice." He told her after he was sure she was alright. He took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles softly never once knowing that only a few feet away his death was waiting for him if the moment revealed itself. Nobody ever made Alice cry and Alice had so now in the mystery man's eyes he must pay. "I truly am sorry. I had no idea you took this as seriously as you do. I hope you know that I am only joking around. We don't have to go down there if you don't want to."

"Okay," Alice mumbled wiping at her eyes as she tried to smile at him. "I am not mad at you; it has just been a really long day is all. I think after a good night's sleep everything will be fine. I am going to go to bed Edward, but I'll see you tomorrow after breakfast. Dad says we are doing auditions for a new lead girl and he wants you there because your opinion is important to him."

"Then I will be there. Maybe you can grace us with a song because you know that you have my vote. Sweet dreams Ali." Edward told her as he kissed her goodnight and headed off leaving her in the dark by the broken window.

The small teen turned towards the window and blew a kiss in that direction. "Goodnight to you as well my only friend. I will see in the morning with breakfast."

The man with the white gloves and half mask caught the kiss she blew his way as he looked down at the cat still in his arms. He turned quickly on his heel as his cape flew out behind him. "It seems as if we have a lot of work to do tonight Mr. Fuzzy Boots. We must hurry if we wish to give my Alice what she so desperately wants."

TBC…

**AN: This chapter kind of leads up to what happens next. I know many of you are anxious to see Jasper and so I gave you hints about him. Do not worry you will see him soon though I am not sure if it will be the next chapter or not. Well you will get some of him in the next chapter that is for sure and it is going to be pretty long so you may have to wait a few days for that chapter. Let me know if you liked this or not.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**What are we going to do?" "The show is in a few weeks and now our lead female singers have lost their voices! This is going to ruin us!"**

"**Dad, what about Alice?"**

"**What about Alice?"**

"**Let her sing for you." "You've never really listened to her, but I have and you always tell me how you trust my judgment so I am asking that you trust me now. Give her a chance to show you what she can do."**

"**Alright son, Alice if you would like the chance to show me what you can do now would be the time." "Since you brought me that amazing play earlier I deserve to give you this chance. You have earned it."**

**AND**

"**Hello?" "Edward is that you?"**

"**You have been looking for me."**

"**It's you." "You're real."**

"**I ask of you to stop looking."**

"**Why?"**

"**You will not like what you see."**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight or Phantom of the Opera!**

The next morning when Alice went to the opening to basement in order to share her breakfast, she was surprised to see something had been left for her. She had not jumped to the conclusion the script had been left to her, but she was sure when she read her name scrawled across a yellowing envelope in big loopy letters indicating whoever had done this was not used to writing. Quickly she tore open the envelope to see a note inside with a single line scrawled across a small slip of paper. _I hope this helps My Alice._

The small girl had then reached down to pick up the big stack of papers still on the ground and realized it to be a script. She flipped through the first few pages and soon realized it was actually a _great _script. It had to be one of the better ones she had read. The author did not leave his or her name and for that reason Alice had to continue reading. She wanted to know more about whoever had left this for her and the only way to do that would be by reading it. She had to admit that this was a story which sucked the reader in and kept them wanting more. Not to mention the songs were incredible. A few of them were actually songs she had made up years ago to sing for her friend who may or may not exist. Her father would no doubt be thrilled at this new development.

"It was you weren't it?" Alice whispered as she looked at the broken window and to whatever lives down in the basement. "You did this for us. You took the time to write this amazing play because of what I told you yesterday and you used some of my songs. You've even included male verses so that makes me think that you yourself are a man. You really do exist and yet you have never given me a reason to believe so. I am not sure how I will ever repay you for this, but I will find a way. Enjoy your breakfast my friend and I shall see you this evening for supper. I must take this script to father right away."

As per her usual routine she blew him a kiss now knowing that he was real. As she walked away she also promised herself she would find a way to lure him out of the basement. Now she knew for certain he existed she knew she had to see him. Maybe she could catch him at meal time when he thought she left. She would simply hide behind the bushes and wait for him to reveal himself. With a sigh she headed inside to find her father and hand him the masterpiece of a script. It seemed as if things would soon be looking up.

When Alice finally found her father again after giving him the script a few hours later for auditions by the stage with Edward she was filled in how both Rosalie and Bella, who had been top choices for the upcoming show had a terrible accident. Apparently both women had lost their voices. It seemed as if at breakfast the juice they had drank also had small traces of poison in them even though it would not be enough to kill them, but it did destroy their singing voices for the next few months.

"What are we going to do?" Carlisle was pacing back and forth with fear in his eyes. He had thought after reading the script that his daughter had brought him earlier things would be looking up and now they seemed to be worse than ever. "The show is in a few weeks and now our lead female singers have lost their voices! This is going to ruin us!"

Edward paced right along with his father and set his hand down on the older man's shoulder. He chose to remain calm and think about this rationally. Finally it occurred to him the answer was standing right in front of them. "Dad, what about Alice?"

"What about Alice?" His father countered turning to look at Alice who was watching the both of them.

"Let her sing for you." The bronze haired male said as he shot her a charming smile. He knew that if anyone could pull this off it would be her. Her voice had the ability since childhood to catch him off guard and then keep him trapped until she completed her song. It was not a talent many people possessed. "You've never really listened to her, but I have and you always tell me how you trust my judgment so I am asking that you trust me now. Give her a chance to show you what she can do."

"Alright son, Alice if you would like the chance to show me what you can do now would be the time." Her father motioned to the center of the stage where she was to stand as she sang. "Since you brought me that amazing play earlier I deserve to give you this chance. You have earned it. I will not be able to tell you for sure if you have the part or not since my other business partners have a say, but if you do well today I will set up a meeting with them."

The tiny brunette with spiky hair took center stage nervously as she watched her adopted brother go to the piano. He would be playing for her as she sang. He gave her thumbs up before going through the music. "Why don't we start with 'Think of Me' the female part? Take it from the top little sister. I know you can do this."

She nodded and listened until he hit where she was supposed to start singing. Closing her eyes she pictured what she was saying in her mind. It was easier for her to concentrate if she could think of a particular scene playing out in her head. "_Think of me, think me fondly_

_When we've said goodbye_

_Remember me once in a while_

_Please promise me, you'll try_

_Then you'll find that once again you long_

_To take your heart and be free_

_If you'll ever find a moment_

_Spare a thought for me_

Everyone in the room stopped whatever they were doing to watch her. Her voice like an angel rang throughout the entire room gaining confidence with every note that passed between her lips. After the first two verses she opened her eyes and took a step forward as she continued on with the song.

_We never said our love was evergreen_

_Or as unchanging as the sea_

_But if you can still remember_

_Stop and think of me_

_Think of all the things_

_We've shared and seen_

_Don't think about the way_

_Things might have been_

_Think of me, think of me waking_

_Silent and resigned_

_Imagine me trying too hard_

_To put you from my mind_

Her bright green eyes found the abandoned balcony where nobody ever dare sit because it was dangerous due to all of the damage done over the years. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw someone standing there watching her. She could not see his face because he was covered in shadow, but she knew it had to be him. Never letting her gaze waver she continued singing for him. This song was only for his ears to hear right now, even if she did not understand completely why that was.

_Recall those days; look back on all those times_

_Think of those things we'll never do_

_There will never be a day_

_When I won't think of you_

The mystery man watched her intently as he clapped for her. He knew she was singing to him, for him only, as it should be. She belonged to him and him alone. Her voice was a treasure he would never get tired of hearing. One of the reasons he had put this very song in the play was because he had wanted her to sing it for him. He wanted everyone to hear her amazing voice and know they could never have it because it was his as was she. As she finished he bowed once before once again disappearing in to the shadows. Alice watched him go ignoring all of the applause around her and for her. All she knew that was in this moment she needed to find out who he was.

00000000000000

Later that evening Alice found herself in her room as she looked in her mirror. Today had been the day she waited for all of her life. Someone finally noticed her and now people were talking about her in a positive way rather than a negative one. With a happy smile she continued to brush her short hair until suddenly all the lights in her room and the rest of the house flickered before going out completely. The small girl jumped because it was a well-known fact the dark scared her especially if she were alone.

"Hello?" Her voice quivered when she heard her bedroom door open. She figured it would be either her father or brother coming to check on her as they always did whenever the power went out. It was strange though because there was no storm outside and that is the main reason they would lose power. "Edward is that you?"

A dark shadow passed by her mirror and she knew right away this was her adopted brother. When the stranger spoke his voice was gravely and deep and oh so alluring. "You have been looking for me."

"It's you." She whirled around and took a hurried step forward trying to get a closer look at the man, but he was quick and stepped back and to the left deeper in to the darkness. "You're real."

"I ask of you to stop looking." His voice caressed her skin even though he was not close enough for her to see let alone touch her. The only thing she could make out was the white gloves and a half mask covering the left side of his face.

"Why?" Alice questioned as she reached out blindly towards her nightstand in order to grab a pack of matches and a lighter. She quickly lit it and held it up to her face as she once more tried to take a step closer to the intruder. Strangely enough it did not bother her knowing he was in her room.

"You will not like what you see." He replied before hissing and throwing his hands in front of his face when she started to get closer to him. "Blow that out! Blow it out now! You cannot see!"

Immediately a shot of cool hair killed the flame of the candle bringing around darkness yet again. Alice set the candle down and tilted her head to the side. "How can you be sure that I will not like what I see if I am not given a chance to look?"

"Do not ask stupid questions my Alice." He told her and this time he took a few steps in her direction until he was standing right in front of her. His right hand came up to caress her cheek. "Something as beautiful as you deserves to see only beauty. That is why you must stop looking for me."

Before she had a chance to say anything his lips descended on hers in a soft kiss. Strong hands, the same hands which had killed Mike Newton gripped at her hips as he pulled her close. His lips were soft and yet rough at the same time. Alice could feel the jagged flesh meaning he had scars and she wanted so badly to see them. Her hand came up to touch the left side of his face and her fingers hit cool plastic. As soon as that happened he pulled away from her backing up and in to the shadow once more.

"What if I desire not to stop searching?" She asked as two of her fingers came to rest on her lips. They still tingled with desire, something she was not used to. "You cannot hide from me forever you know."

"And you cannot search forever dear little one." He turned away from her to adjust his mask before turning back to face her again. "I will always be here watching you only you will not see me. It is better for you to pretend. Pretend I am beautiful like you. Only then can we be sure you will not run, run away from me."

Her green eyes scanned the darkness begging for better eyesight so as to allow her even a glimpse of his face. "I would never run from you."

Footsteps sounded in the distance and the man hurried towards her closet where he had a secret way back to his home in the basement. "You say this because you do not see me. I fear even you could not get past the monster you would see when you looked. Goodnight my Alice and remember that even if you cannot see me you can always think of me. I shall be awaiting our company at breakfast little one."

Then he was gone just as Edward burst through her door and the lights came back on flooding the room with color so bright she had to blink a few times in order to clear her vision. "Alice, are you alright? I tried to get to you sooner, but I couldn't find any of the candles we have stored away. Somebody must have moved them. I heard you talking to someone, are you sure everything is alright?"

Alice nodded as her fingers brushed over her lips some more. "I am fine Edward. I merely held a conversation with myself in order to keep my fear of the darkness away. I find now that it does not scare me as much as it probably should. I am going to retire for the evening though I will see you in the morning."

After he had left Alice searched her closet to find it empty except for a single red rose. She picked up the flower and held it close to her heart. "I will find you Mr. Mysterious I can promise you that."

TBC…

**AN: I have to admit that I liked this chapter. I kind of rushed it though because I really cannot wait for the next one. I hope that you all liked it as well. In the next chapter you get the first real official meeting between Jasper and Alice. You don't really think she would give up so easily do you?**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**I told you to stop looking!"**

"**I told you I wouldn't!"**

"**Are you satisfied now?" "Satisfied at what you see? Does this please you?"**

"**I cannot very well see with you turned away from me."**

"**Why would you want to see a monster?"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight or Phantom of the Opera!**

For the next two days Alice did almost everything she could think of in order to lure the phantom out of the basement and nothing seemed to be working. Her first try had been during breakfast when she left his plate of food by the window. She had opted to hide behind the bushes and jump out when she saw him going to get his meal, but her plan crumbled around her feet when Edward came out of the house asking her what she happened to be doing. Of course she had to lie to him and by the time he went back in to the house after giving his adopted sister a few strange looks the plate of food was gone. Alice's mystery friend was damn sneaky she would give him that.

Her second attempt went as badly as the first. Since trying to lure him out with the food hadn't gone the way she wanted Alice decided she would fake an injury in order to get him to check on her. So as it was Alice ran by the basement window and then proceeded to fall acting as if she had twisted her ankle. The petite female thought for sure he would come out in order to check on her because her moans of pain were quite convincing. Still he did not venture out of the basement though when Edward came running out of the house to check on her and then carry her inside she could have sworn she heard a deep male laughter coming from the darkest parts of the basement.

It was dinnertime when Alice decided to try her luck yet again. She had brought a plate loaded with food with her before telling him about her day and how she was tired from singing all day for her father's business partners and that meant she would be going to bed. As she walked off she made a show of disappearing inside of the house when in reality she was hiding at behind the wall. Her head peaked around to see a white gloved hand poke out from the darkness in order to snatch the plate and that is when she made her move. Dashing towards the window Alice managed to grab the hand which had almost disappeared with the plate of food. A startled yelp came from whoever the hand was attached to as he yanked back and ended pulling Alice through the window accidently in his haste to get away from her.

She landed with a soft thud on top of a hard body. Her bright green eyes tried to adjust to the lack of light as she blinked rapidly trying in vain to clear to her vision. Her breath was coming sharply and then it suddenly caught in her throat when she saw one deep brown eye and one white glaring at her. She could also make out the white of the mask and so the first thing she did was reach up and traces her fingers along the edge getting ready to tear the thing from his face. This would be her chance to finally see the man behind the mask. She would get to see the man who had given her the first kiss she ever had and the one man she could not stop thinking or dreaming about.

He hissed low in his throat when he realized what she was going to do and pressed the palm of his hands against her shoulders before pushing her off of him. She could not see! He could not allow her to see him! "I told you to stop looking!"

The tiny girl landed on the hard cement floor when he shoved her off him though not with enough force to actually hurt her, but rather just enough so that he would be able to get away from her reach. "I told you I wouldn't!"

"Are you satisfied now?" He growled turning away from and raising his fingers to his mask in order to ensure that it was still securely in place. Stupid, silly, insolent girl trying to see what she should by all rights want to run from. "Satisfied at what you see? Does this please you?"

"I cannot very well see with you turned away from me." Alice replied as she got her feet and started to dust off her dress. Her eyes scanned the area and noticed there were a few candles lit. He must have taken them from the main part of the house when he came to visit her the other night. Slowly walking over to him she set her hand on his shoulder only to have him jerk away from her touch. "Will you allow me to see you now? I promise I won't go anywhere."

"Why would you want to see a monster?" His voice was low as he kept his head down. He would do anything for her and yet she was asking for the one thing he did not want her to ask. "Do you desire to have nightmares my Alice?"

Her eyes softened as she once more set her hands down on his shoulder trying to turn him to face her. "There are no monsters here than I know of. You cannot scare me away you know. Please let me see you and I know this is random, but you do have a name don't you? You both know my name and have seen me countless times. I feel we are at an unfair advantage. You know all of these things about me while I know nothing about you other than the fact you are real and live in my basement."

The masked man remained rooted in his spot. "Name?"

"You know something people call you." She clarified realizing that maybe he did not have a name. "You do have a name don't you? Something someone used to call you before you came to live here."

"I have many." He whispered as he thought about all the things he had been called as a child before he managed to escape his prison. "Freak, monster, devil, son of Lucifer, but I think the one you inquire about is Jasper. I remember my mother calling me that once before she went away."

"Jasper." She smiled brightly as she let the name roll off of her tongue. "I like that name. It is actually a stone you know. My brother Riley sent me one a few years ago and it is one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen. So you see, that means you have to be beautiful as well if you were named after it."

Jasper tilted his head to the right slightly as he thought about this. He was named after a stone which in his mind was fitting because they were both cold and hard and often times blended in with their surroundings so well that nobody noticed them. "Alice means truthful and noble did you know this? I think it should mean heavenly beauty for that is what you are."

Alice blushed a bright pink and once again tried to turn him to face her and to her surprise he allowed her to do so. When he was completely facing her she managed to contain her gasp of shock. Half of his face was covered by a plastic white mask which looked as if it was secured in to place by clips which locked in to his wavy dirty blond honey locks. The mask extended down from his for-head to the bottom of his upper lip and so she could see how harsh scars deep and jagged dragged the bottom half of his face downwards causing him to look as if he were frowning. His left eye which was partly covered by the mask was completely white telling her that he was blind in that one eye. Since the rest of his face was covered she could only tell that the scars from his lips traveled upwards before disappearing beneath the mask.

The unscarred half of his face was utter perfection in her opinion. He had a sharp angular cheek bone and strong jaw. Judging by looks alone she could tell that he was a few years older than her. His skin was a creamy white and Alice could only assume it was due to years without basking in the sunlight. He was tall probably a good six feet at least and he was extremely lean, but she could tell that underneath his clothing he was well built. She thought he was handsome because there was no other word to describe him. How could he see a monster when all she saw was masculine beauty? Of course he was covered in dirt and dust, but he lived in a basement so what else could one expect?

Stepping closer to him the tiny teen girl brought up her right hand to settle it against the unmasked side of his face. She watched as his eyes fluttered closed and his own white gloved covered hand came to rest over hers. This was probably one of the only times he ever had physical contact that was not violent. Her fingers were warm against his skin and all he wanted to do was burn the feeling in to his flesh. Jasper took in a shaky breath and refrained from pulling back when she brought her left hand up to brush against his scarred lips.

"Beautiful." Alice whispered and his eyes popped open to look at her in disbelief.

How could someone containing such beauty herself find beauty in someone like him? The moment was broken as he pulled away from her and brought his left arm back and colliding in to a mirror behind him. The glass shattered in to a million tiny shards before falling to the floor. "Hideous! Monster! Demon! How, how can you say _beautiful_? You tell _lies _my Alice. You _lie _to me!"

"No, I tell you the truth Jasper." Alice told him not shrinking back in fear when he took the now broken stand the mirror had been on and tossed it across the room in anger. Reaching out she grabbed his hands not allowing him to pull away. "I _see _beauty when I look at you. Being beautiful is not just about what you look like on the outside. You could be the most stunning person on the planet and yet if your soul is filled with darkness it taints your outer beauty. I call you beautiful because that is how I see you. You are one of the most beautiful people I have ever seen because I know you. I have spent years bearing my soul to you and all you have ever done is be kind in return even if I did not know this at first. How could look at you and not see beauty?"

Jasper looked at her after hearing her words. Nobody had ever called him beautiful before nor used the word nice in association with him. After a brief pause he cupped her chin between his fingers. "Are you sure you are not blind my Alice? Are you not seeing what you wish to see?"

"I am seeing what is there." She told him with challenge in her tone. She was daring him to try and argue with her. "Now that we have officially met I think we should have super together. Considering you dropped your plate I have to go and get some more. That will please my mother since she says I do not eat enough. You will be here when I return won't you? If you are going to leave then I swear I will not move from this spot!"

She could have sworn she saw him smile at her words, but before she could get a closer look his face was once more an emotionless mask. "I will be here my Alice just as I always have been only this time you will be able to see me."

"Good," A huge smile appeared on her lips as he green eyes twinkled with a happiness she had not felt for a very long time. "That is good because now that I have seen you I don't plan to stop looking anytime soon."

TBC…

**AN: I have to admit that I think this chapter came out rather well. I know I did not show all of his scars, but personally I don't think he would be willing to show her all of them. What you have to understand is that Jasper has never had someone in his life like Alice and to open up is not an easy task for him. There will be more Jasper/Alice in the next chapter where you get to learn a little bit more about him. Do you all want to know a little more about his past or should I wait? Let me know if you all liked this or not.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter: **

"**I brought apple pie back with me and I even managed to sneak two pieces. I have noticed that in the past if I brought something you did not like you would skip it and go straight for the pie."**

"**You always make the apple pie." "You told me so three years ago."**

"**You remember that?"**

"**I remember everything you tell me."**

"**Why?"**

"**Because **_**you **_**tell me."**

**AND**

"**Is that-" "Is that Mr. Fuzzy Boots?"**

"**Yes, he likes the chicken."**

"**You kept him?"**

"**Why would I not?"**

"**Why would you?"**

"**Because **_**you **_**gave him to me and asked me to keep him safe."**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight or Phantom of the Opera!**

It did not take Alice very long to sneak back upstairs and get a plate of food. Well technically she got two because now that she knew Jasper really existed, she felt as if she should feed him more. She did not want to risk her only real friend starving to death. She had gotten two helpings of everything including dessert and even brought two sets of utensils. She was happy to note he was exactly where she had left him. A part of her had been terrified that he would leave and never come back.

When she snuck back in through the window she handed him his plate with a smile. She barely even noticed how he did not make a grab for the fork and knife. "I brought apple pie back with me and I even managed to sneak two pieces. I have noticed that in the past if I brought something you did not like you would skip it and go straight for the pie."

"You always make the apple pie." Jasper told her as he used his fingers to pick up one of the baby carrots before shoving the whole thing in his mouth and chewing. Having never grown up around other people he tended to use his fingers to eat not realizing that could count as bad manners. "You told me so three years ago."

"You remember that?" Alice asked as she made a show of using her fork. She didn't want to say anything to upset this fragile friendship they had and so she figured that if she used her utensils and saw her doing so then maybe he would pick it up. She couldn't help sneaking glances at him either. A part of her feared if she stopped looking he may disappear from her sight forever.

"I remember everything you tell me." The scarred male told her as he studied the way she was eating.

He wondered if he should be doing the same thing and so with hesitancy in his movements he reached out for the fork holding it awkwardly in his glove covered hand as he tried to mimic her movements. He let out a frustrated sigh when the carrots kept falling from the eating device and eventually tossed it to the floor with an angry scowl as he continued using his fingers to eat. It is how he had done it for years and he wasn't going to change that unless his Alice told him it bothered her. Hopefully she would accept his way of eating as easily as she had his appearance thus far.

"Why?" She questioned as she too threw her fork to the side and started to eat with her tiny fingers. She figured that if she was in his living space she could do as he did. It was only fair to make him comfortable and more than anything the tiny girl wanted him to be comfortable around her.

Jasper paused in his eating to look at her. When he spoke it was if he was telling her one of the simplest things in the world. "Because _you_ tell me."

"Oh." Not quite sure what to say to that she continued eating in silence for a few minutes before she decided to try speaking again. There was so much she wanted know about him and yet she knew she had to word things carefully so as to not upset him in any way. "How long have you lived down here?"

"Very long time." He replied easily before understanding she wanted a more in depth answer. "Since you first came to live here as a child. I came here a few weeks before."

Her eyes widened when she realized exactly how long he had been down here. "From where?"

His features darkened considerably at her question. Flashes of the past where children and adults alike would point and laugh at him while throwing things in the direction of his cage popped in to his head. He recalled whippings and beatings and things worse than death itself. "From place worse than hell."

Without thinking about it first Alice reached over to place her hand over his in a gesture meant to comfort him. "Do you have no family?"

"Dead." He spoke the one word like ice. "Mother died when I was young and only family I had left was stepfather who is not a nice man, but now he is dead too."

Jasper did not mention how he had been the one to kill his stepfather. It had been the night he escaped. His stepfather Phillip had been too drunk to remember to lock the cage door after feeding his stepson and later that night Jasper had gotten out and strangled him with the same chains that had been used to keep him prisoner for so long. He had been the first person Jasper had ever killed though obviously not the last. In all fairness the young boy had not had many other options because he knew that if he ran his step father would simply hunt him down to lock him back up again. He could not allow that to happen and so killing him at been the only choice he had.

"I'm sorry Jasper." Alice whispered as she squeezed his hand. "I never knew my real parents, but I know how lucky I was to have Esme and Carlisle take me in. I wish you had been lucky as well, but you should know that you are not alone. You do have family now. I promise that I won't ever leave you nor do anything to hurt you nor will I allow anyone else to ever hurt you again."

He nodded letting her know that he had heard her as both of them continued eating. He couldn't help, but be even more awed by her whenever she spoke. She wanted to take care of him and be there for him when nobody else would ever dream of it. She truly was an odd creature and yet so was he. They were both different and for that the world treated them like freaks when all either of them really wanted was to be known for who they really were deep down. He was relieved to see that someone could see the man behind the monster even though he was not entirely sure there was a man behind the monster, but if Alice wished to belief this then he would try as hard as he could to find that man for her because she deserved it.

"Is that-"The pixie like girl had to look twice when she saw a cat come in through the broken window. Her breath lodged in her throat when she recognized the orange ball of fur. "Is that Mr. Fuzzy Boots?"

The masked man nodded with a hint of a smile as the cat sauntered over to him looking for a treat. He pets the feline twice before feeding him a bit of his chicken. Besides Alice, Mr. Fuzzy Boots was the only living thing he cared about. "Yes, he likes the chicken."

Reaching out timidly she caressed the soft fur. Never in all her years would she have thought that Jasper had kept him. She had been saddened over the years thinking the poor thing had run off or perhaps been hit by a car. "You kept him?"

"Why would I not?" He asked not understanding how she could ever believe he would not have kept the kitten she had given him all those years ago. "He does not eat much and as you said he has been rather helpful in keeping the rats at bay."

"Why would you?" She shot back as she too ripped off a piece of her chicken to feed the cat. Now she would have to buy some cat food because she couldn't have him living off of left overs.

"Because _you _gave him to me and asked me to keep him safe." He replied scooping the cat up with one arm and holding it securely to his chest. A frown marred the unscarred portion of his face. "You were afraid for him and wanted me to have a friend. Are you displeased that I kept him?"

"Of course not!" Alice said quickly and lowered her voice when she realized someone may hear her and coming look if she was not careful. "I just assumed that he had run away. Nobody has ever really done anything like that for me before. It was really nice of you to keep him. I'm glad he could be your companion when I could not. I see that he likes people which mean that you have treated him well. Maybe I should bring both you and he another kitten to have as a friend. Would you like that?"

One brown eye lit up at the prospect of having another cat. Jasper had a fondness for animals that he did not have for people. "I would be very pleased to have another friend down here. It should be a girl this time."

"They could have babies!" Alice chirped with a dreamy sigh. "Wouldn't that be adorable? Then you would have an entire family of cats down here to keep you company. Do you think you could handle that?"

"It would not be a problem." He assured her while giving Mr. Fuzzy Boots another piece of chicken. "You will come to see the kittens yes?"

Alice grinned as she set her now empty plate on the floor. "Well of course I would come see the kittens. I plan on visiting you every day as long as you are okay with that."

His face scrunched up in to one of confusion and uncertainty. "You wish to see me again?"

"I wouldn't be down here if I did not wish to see you again." She told him truthfully as she laced her fingers with his again. "You are not going to scare me away and I don't plan to tell anyone you are down here. If you wanted people to know I am sure you would make your presence known."

"Someone as bright and beautiful as you should not waste your time in a basement." Jasper said as his expression turned sour once more. "You should be in the sunlight shining like the star you are."

"Well I can shine just as brightly down here can't I?" Her tone held no room for questions or complaint. "A star shines best in the dark anyways. That reminds me that I have to bring some more candles next time I come down and do you like to read because I have some books you may be interested in. I thought you could enjoy them when you get bored."

"That would be much appreciated." He said as she set his plate down next to hers. "I have read everything down here many times."

"I am sure you have." Alice said as she stood up. "As much as I would like to stay here all night long I actually have got to get going before somebody misses me. Tomorrow though we will be eating breakfast together before I have singing lessons with Carlisle. I will be sure to bring extra blankets for you then because I am sure you get cold at night. Is there anything else you need?"

He nodded once and stood up. Walking over to her he placed on hand on her hip before lowering his lips to hers. "A kiss goodnight would be too much to ask would it my beautiful Alice?"

She never got the chance to reply since his lips came crashing down on hers as they had a few nights ago and once again she was lost. She didn't even mind the cool plastic brushing against her cheek during the kiss. When he pulled away and caressed her cheek, she wanted to close her eyes in order to make it last forever. "Goodnight my beautiful Alice. I shall see you in the morning and I will be counting the seconds until then."

TBC…

**AN: I thought this chapter came out alright and the reason Alice did not ask too much about his past his because she realizes how hard it must be for him. You will learn more as time goes on. In the next chapter you get to see more Alice/Jasper and Edward/Alice where more of Edward's feelings for her come out to play. Let me know if you all liked this or not.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**Jasper can I ask you a question?"**

"**Feel free to ask anything you wish."**

"**Are you the one who leaves me a rose each night?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Why?"**

**AND**

"**So Alice did you hear that dad is throwing a masked ball to celebrate the new play."**

"**Yes I did and I am so excited." "You know how I love a good dance as much as the next girl."**

"**I remember very well indeed." "So did you have a date?"**

"**No, why should I?"**

"**Well I don't have a date either and I thought we could go together. I mean I already cleared it with dad. I think he would be happy you went with me instead of some random guy because dad doesn't like the idea of you dating."**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

The next morning awoke with a smile on her face. Today she would get to see Jasper again and that sent a wave of butterflies in her stomach when it reality it should probably terrify her. Anyone else would probably be running for the hills, but not Alice Brandon. Alice was positively giddy by the idea that she would get to spend breakfast with the masked man again. Hurriedly getting dressed she headed downstairs to grab breakfast when suddenly she was stopped by her adopted brother.

"Morning my lovely little not blood related sister." Edward smiled as he watched her head towards the kitchen. When she smiled back he took a breath before getting straight to the point. He had to do this now before he lost the nerve. "So Alice did you hear that dad is throwing a masked ball to celebrate the new play?"

"Yes I did and I am so excited." The small girl said with a wide grin as she gathered a plate of food. She wouldn't be able to grab two with her bronze haired brother watching, but that was alright she would just grab a muffin for herself since she was not all that hungry anyways. "You know how I love a good dance as much as the next girl."

"I remember very well indeed." He replied moving around due to his nervousness. He had never felt about the girl the same way he felt about Alice and while some would find it odd because they were adopted brother and sister he did not see it as weird because they had always known they were not related. "So did you have a date?"

A dreamy smile came to rest on the small girl's lips as she thought about who she would bring if she could. She knew that if she asked Jasper he would say no and with good reason. The world had never been kind to him so why would he want to take the risk of showing himself now after all these years? Snapping herself out of the fantasy she smiled up at the bronze haired man in front of her. "No, why should I?"

"Well I don't have a date either and I thought we could go together. I mean I already cleared it with dad. I think he would be happy you went with me instead of some random guy because dad doesn't like the idea of you dating." He knew he was babbling and he wanted to slap himself for acting like a love struck fool even if by all rights he was one in this moment. "I guess that I just really wanted to know if I could have the prettiest girl in the world on my arm and that means you. So do your favorite non blood related brother a favor and be my date?"

Alice was torn because she wanted to say yes and at the same time something was telling her to say no. She felt as if she would be betraying someone if she said yes, but that was stupid because she was not seeing anybody and so with her bright smile firmly in place she nodded. "Of course I'll be your plus one Edward. You know that I always have your back and I wouldn't want you to be stuck with only yourself as company. I know how bored you get at dances when you are all alone, though I am sure that all of the single ladies there will be trying to kill me by the end of the night."

"I highly doubt that." Edward replied as his happiness threatened to bubble over. He had a date with Alice and sure she probably did not see it as an official date, but by the end of the night he would prove to her that his feelings were real and they always had been. He would make sure the masked ball was a night she would never forget. "Mom says that she can give you some money if you want to buy a dress-"

"No, that is okay." Alice told him as she thought about a design she had in mind. "I think I am going to make my own dress. I know it may not hold up to all of the other dresses the women will be wearing and yet I am Alice and if I am one thing it is original and unique."

He had to laugh at that because it was right on point. "You always have been and it's one of the many things I admire about you. I am sure that whatever you wear you will look absolutely stunning."

"You're making me blush again." She muttered looking down at her feet as her cheeks turned red and heated up from said blush.

With a chuckle he kissed the top of her head. "Well I think I will leave your blush to have breakfast. You know I would hate to invade your private time with the resident phantom in our basement."

For a brief moment of time Alice looked and felt completely startled. Edward couldn't know could he? It took her a second to realize that her brother did not know a thing and was referring to the same routine she had been going about for years. Trying to calm down her rapidly beating heart she finished filling her plate with food and grabbing a muffin before walking past him. "I guess I will see you later and then this weekend we have the ball. Be sure to wear a tie because if I say it once I will say it a thousand times, you look really good in a tie."

After she left Edward reached over to grab a muffin himself. He actually skipped out of the room though he would never admit it because men did not skip. Sure he was a little happy or better yet completely over the hill ecstatic, but that did not mean he was skipping. He was just walking with style.

0000000000000000

Jasper was waiting for Alice when she came in through the broken window. She did not want to risk someone following if she used the basement door. It was safer this way. After she handed him his plate and ate half of her muffin in comfortable silence the petite teen girl decided to ask the one question that had been plaguing her all night long. "Jasper can I ask you a question?"

"Feel free to ask anything you wish." The man in the mask told her as he gave half of his sausage to Mr. Fuzzy Boots. When the cat meowed for more he reached down to pet the creature. "That is his way of saying thank you for the food."

"Well then you both are welcome it was my pleasure. I would have brought more, but Edward was in the room and I would've had to answer a lot of questions." She smiled back before setting the rest of her muffin to the side. She wasn't really hungry this morning anyways. "Are you the one who leaves me a rose each night?"

At hearing this he looked up as he stopped eating. He had thought she had known it was him. He hoped he hadn't displeased her with the roses, but she had been sad and whenever she got one of the roses her whole face lit up with happiness. He thought he was doing the right thing. Then again he did not know a whole lot about courting someone so maybe this was not the right thing to do be doing. "Yes."

"Why?" The tone of her voice indicated that she could never understand why someone would want to do that for her. "I mean you had no reason to give me roses, especially considering that I didn't even know you were real at the time. Someone could have seen you. Jasper, why would you take that risk for me?"

"Because it makes you happy." He replied as if that was the most obvious thing in the world. Setting his plate to the side he came to kneel in front of her taking her hands in his. 'My Alice when you hurt I hurt. When you smile I wish to smile as well. I would do anything to make you happy. You _deserve _great happiness and to have all of your dreams come true."

"You're sweet." She whispered holding his hands. "I don't know why anyone could ever hurt you."

"Because I am a monster." He hissed pulling his hands away and getting up from his knees in order to pace the room. "I am spawn from hell is what they say. Killer with no soul."

"A killer with no soul wouldn't leave me roses just in order to see me smile." The tiny female countered with a raised eyebrow. "A killer wouldn't of kept a kitten I gave him years ago. He wouldn't do all the things you seem to do for me."

Jasper was still turned away from her as his fingers rose up to touch his mask. He knew he was a monster, but not with her. She was his Alice and his Alice was special. "You are _different _than everyone else. You treat me kind and so I treat you kind in return."

Silence filled the room and it was nearly choking both of them, but neither knew what to say. It was Alice who broke the silence throwing the first thing on her mind out there to use as conversation. Anything would be better than this deafening silence. "My dad is throwing a ball. A masked ball and Edward asked me to go with him. I have to make a dress even though I could have bought one, but I would rather make one."

White gloved hands clenched in to fists at his side. She was going on a date with the bronze haired male, a male who was unworthy of her and all her beauty. Jasper could feel his anger coming to a boil and he did his best to beat it back down. His eyes landed on a chest in the corner and an idea hit him. "I have a gift for you."

If she was going to this masked ball then he would make sure that she was wearing something to mark her as his even if the others wouldn't know it. The point was he would know that would make him feel more relaxed about allowing her to be in a room full of men who most likely desired to make her theirs. Pulling the lid open he lifted a beautiful midnight blue floor length ball gown with layers of a lighter blue material over the main gown. "It is a costume from a past play. I thought it would be perfect for you to wear."

Stepping forward she let her hands run over the cool material before taking the dress he offered her. "Are you sure? I mean technically it is yours since you live down here. I am sure that I could make something that would work perfectly fine."

"Nonsense." The honey blond told her as he held the dress up to her. "You will look beautiful. Be sure to come down after so I can see you."

"Or you could come to the ball." She blurted out before she had a chance to stop herself. She felt her cheeks heat up almost instantly. Alice scrambled to do what she could to fix the mess she created by opening her mouth. "I mean it is a masked ball and I am sure we could find you that would cover your whole face if you wanted. It would be nice to have you there, yet I completely understand why you may not want to go and I am probably being pushy so I will stop right now before I-"

His warm lips pressed against hers softly to stop her rant. His right hand coming up to cup her cheek as he pulled away. "I will be waiting here after for you. You can tell me all about it my Alice. Now you should go since you have to sing for your fans. I will await your company at dinner."

Alice nodded and in an unlike Alice move she kissed him softly as she gathered the dress in her arms. "I'll be back later with supper and if I can I will try to get you something for lunch, but if I can't you can go to my room and I will be sure to leave you a sandwich. Thank you again for the dress Jasper it means a lot."

TBC…

**AN: So the next chapter is the ball. I was tired when I wrote this and I am feeling horrible. My blood test results are really bad so I may rest for a couple of days, but I will try to post if I can. Let me know what you all thought about this chapter. I do hope that you all liked it. **

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**Well Edward don't you look dashing."**

"**I do try Alice." "I must say you look ravishing. Where did you get that dress?"**

"**A friend was looking through the costumes and thought this would be perfect. I had to agree."**

"**Well your friend has exquisite taste." "You truly outshine all others tonight."**

"**Well I do try Edward."**

**AND**

"**Dance with me."**

"**Jasper?" "What are you doing here? I thought that you didn't want to come tonight?"**

"**I could not wait until later to see you." "I was right you are stunning."**

"**You are the second person to say that."**

"**Well then you know it is true." "Share this dance with my Alice. It is my one wish to dance with you tonight, to be normal like everyone else. Help me be normal if only for one evening my little star."**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight or Phantom of the Opera!**

The eve of the masked ball came quickly with many people running around as if they were chickens with their heads cut off in a rush to get all the decorations up and the food prepared. Nobody had a minute to waste and if you were found lounging around while others were working hard you would receive a harsh verbal punishment before being sent off and back to work. Even Alice barely had any time to see Jasper because she was so busy. The only reason she was let off early was because she was the star of the upcoming play and needed to get dressed and ready for the ball where she would meet many different people.

Alice had to admit that she was beyond nervous. Never before had she been the center of attention and tonight she would be the shining star. Her father had already warned her that she would probably not have a moment's peace, but he would do what he could to allow her to have some free time. After putting on the dress Jasper had given her she was unable to look away from her full length mirror. She could hardly believe that the girl looking back at her was well her. The midnight blue corset top hugged her small frame showing off her tiny waist and since it had no sleeves of any kind her shoulders and throat were left bare and this caused the swell of her breasts to show, but not too much. The skirt billowed out around her ankles and the layers of fabric were each a different shade of blue so whenever someone looked at it the skirt seemed to be a different color. It was absolutely beautiful.

Since the dark blue of the dress brought out the paleness of her skin even more Alice decided to paint her face up using blue mascara, a light blush, black eyeliner, and a deep crimson red lipstick. The look was alluring and seductive making the small girl look older than she actually was. Tiny white flowers had been weaved in her hair since it was too short to do anything else with and finally she finished it off with a golden locket in the shape of a star Edward had given her on her eleventh birthday. She had to admit that while she was not movie star beautiful she did look good. Jasper had been right when he said this dress would be perfect for her. The dark blue eye mask decorated with black swirls only made the outfit that much more eye catching.

A knock on the door pulled her out of her thoughts as Edward came in and her breath caught in her throat. Her adopted brother was wearing a black tux with a red tie. His mask was a basic black eye mask that covered his eyes, but left the rest of his face visible. He looked handsome with his hair in its usual messy state and that crooked smile on his face. He looked like something out of one of the romance novels Alice loved to read even though she hid the books from her parents because they thought them to be dirty and give girls the wrong impressions about love. Letting out a smile of her own she took a step in his direction and blushed scarlet when he grabbed her right hand and brought to his lips so that he could lay a kiss on her knuckles.

"Well Edward don't you look dashing." Alice told him once he had dropped her hand and put his hand on the small of her back as they got ready to head downstairs and to the ballroom.

"I do try Alice." Edward said with a smile as they started down the hall and towards the stairs. He couldn't take his eyes off of her the entire way to the ballroom. He had always known Alice to be beautiful, but this was something else entirely. To be honest he wasn't sure if he wanted to let other men set eyes on her because they would no doubt fall head over heels in love with her after only one look. "I must say you look ravishing. Where did you get that dress?"

For a brief second Alice let her eyes drift to the floor where Jasper was beneath listening to the music and laughter going on in the ballroom. How she wished he would've come up even if only for one night. "A friend was looking through the costumes and thought this would be perfect. I had to agree."

"Well your friend has exquisite taste." Her adopted brother admitted thinking Angela had been the friend because as far as he knew Alice did not have any other friends. "You truly outshine all others tonight."

"Well I do try Edward." Again a blush stained her cheeks as they entered the ballroom together.

All the hard work had paid off because the place looked breathtaking. The high ceiling which had the appearance of being held up by gold and silver pillars with cherubs carved in to the stone looked majestic from the glow of the thousands of candles which lined the room and every table. A band played on the stage and the center of the room had been cleared off for dancing. Pictures of different famous opera singers were hung from the banisters and the entire place seemed as if royalty should be here instead of the common folk. It was like something out of a dream.

Before anyone had a chance to whisk Alice away for conversation Edward has swept her in to his arms and on the dance floor. When she gave him a curious look he shrugged as they began a slow waltz. "I wanted to have time with you before you were taken away by someone else. This is your night Alice, the night you have waited your whole life for and you should get to spend it the way you want."

"And I want to spend it dancing with you?" She teased as they whirled around the room together completely in sync with the others movements.

The bronze haired male laughed and dipped her once. "Well if you would rather be doing something else I will just have to kidnap you."

Alice grinned at her adopted brother. "What is your defense then for my kidnapping?"

He reached up to caress her cheek with his thumb. "You were just too beautiful to resist. No judge will hold me accountable for my sins once he gets a good look at you. It would be a crime of passion."

0000000000000000

As the night wore on Alice could feel herself growing tired of all the conversation. It wasn't that she minded talking to people, but it did not take her long to realize that these people where not really interested her, but rather her ability to sing. Not one of them had asked what her favorite hobbies were or anything like that. It was all about her amazing voice and after a while it made the small female feel as if that is all they saw her as a voice and nothing more. The only time she actually enjoyed herself was when she was dancing with Edward, but he had been cornered by an older woman in to dancing and since he was polite and did not want his father to lose her donations to the opera house he had been dancing with her for the last hour. That left Alice by herself wandering around the room holding conversation every once in a while until she found herself at the refreshments table as she poured herself a drink.

"Dance with me." A voice spoke from behind her.

Alice whirled around to see a man with honey blond hair wearing a black suit with a black undershirt and black bow tie with black leather gloves offering his hand to her. She could not see his face beyond the mask because red and black mask extended from his for-head all the way down to right above his upper lip. The left half of the mask went all the way down to his chin though so most of his face was covered, but Alice did not need to see his face to know who was behind the mask. It was his voice which clued her in on to who it happened to be, that and his honey blond locks.

"Jasper?" She whispered leaning in close not wanting anyone to overhear their conversation. She hesitantly reached out to touch his arm in order to ensure that he was actually there and she had not tripped while dancing and given herself some sort of concussion. "What are you doing here? I thought that you didn't want to come tonight?"

"I could not wait until later to see you." The scarred male answered while at the same time bringing up both of his hands to rest against the sides of her face. Her eyes fluttered closed then open at the feeling. She could feel his eyes on her as he took in her outfit. "I was right you are stunning."

For the countless time that night her cheeks flamed red. The way he looked at her and the way he touched her cheeks had her heart threatening to jump out of her chest. It was odd that he got this reaction from her when other men had been saying things similar to her all night long. "You are the second person to say that."

"Well then you know it is true." Taking her by the hand he led her to the dance floor wrapped his arms around her waist as she did the same wrapping her around his neck. The song playing was slow and romantic with and edge to angst to it. In Alice's mind it was the perfect song for a first dance with Jasper. "Share this dance with my Alice. It is my one wish to dance with you tonight, to be normal like everyone else. Help me be normal if only for one evening my little star."

"Thank you for coming tonight." She said while resting her head against his shoulder. "I know this was supposed to be a perfect night for me, but I felt as if something was missing until you came along. Don't get me wrong because I was having a nice enough night, but with you here it couldn't get any better. You were the missing piece to the puzzle that was my perfect night."

Jasper smiled softly as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "My motives were not completely pure my Alice. I have to admit that I was curious to see how many suitors would be vying for your attention. I couldn't stay down there when I knew up here men were probably lining up to dance with you. I have decided to keep you otherwise occupied for the rest of the evening."

Alice let out a small laugh. "You have nothing to worry about in that department. I have been asked to dance a few times, but mostly I danced with Edward. It's like the people here don't see me for who I am. All they see if the girl with the amazing voice. Did you know that half of them called me that because they couldn't be bothered to learn my name?"

"It is because they do not see you as I do." The scarred male told her as his eyes narrowed and surveyed everyone in the room. They were making Alice's special night unpleasant for her and he could not allow that. "Forget about them my Alice and focus on this moment with me. Feel free to be who you are know that I see you for the true beauty you are inside and out. Do not let them ruin this night for you Alice. Many of these people are jealous because you hold more talent and beauty inside of you then they could ever hope for."

The tiny singer beamed at him as she allowed him to hold her close. He always knew the right thing to say to her and when Jasper told her something she did not feel as if he was telling her what she wanted to hear. She felt as if it came from his heart. "Thank you for this night Jasper. I owe it all to you. How will I ever be able to repay you for this? Somehow bringing you food doesn't seem like an even trade."

When he spoke, she barely caught the words because he whispered them so low. "You have already given me _everything _my Alice. I could never ask for more than this perfect moment."

TBC…

**AN: So I think that this chapter turned out alright. I am still really sick, but I was getting tired of not posting anything and I knew I wanted to post this chapter. I will continue resting now, but I needed to put this chapter up. Let me know if you all liked it or not because reviews keep me going and brighten my day!**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**Alice!" "Where did you run off to? I couldn't find you anywhere."**

"**I needed some fresh air."**

"**Are you alright now?"**

"**Yes there is no need to worry."**

"**Would you take a walk with me?" "I would like to speak with you about something in private."**

**AND**

"**You didn't come like you said you would after the ball."**

"**I couldn't because Edward asked me to take a walk with him."**

"**I waited and you didn't come."**

"**I am sorry Jasper I did not have a choice."**

"**You would rather be with him because he is normal not a monster." "You said you would come and I waited and you never came!"**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

It was well after midnight by the time the ball got finished with and people started to leave. The small girl was trying to find a way to sneak out the back without anyone following her because she wanted to see Jasper. She had promised after the dance they shared that she would come down after and spend a few hours with him. She had managed to make it to the back of the room and almost to the door when someone caught her arm. Alice felt her heart jump in to her throat when she whipped around to see Edward staring at her with a bright smile.

"Alice!" He cried happy to have found her because he had been looking everywhere and part of him feared that maybe she had met someone while dancing and left with him. It's not as if this was an official date and that was his fault. Now that he found her knew that he needed to tell her the truth depth of his feelings before he lost her. He had seen how the men here tonight looked at her and it was only a matter of time before someone started to court her if he did not get there first. "Where did you run off to? I couldn't find you anywhere."

"I needed some fresh air." She replied as she let out a sigh and send a wistful glance at the door. She really needed to go and see Jasper because she had promised and she did not want to break that promise to him. After all she owed this entire to him because without him she would still be the same nobody that she had been before. Alice knew she owed her masked hero everything.

Edward reached up with his left hand to caress her cheek. His eyes filled with worry because she seemed upset about something. He wondered if maybe someone had said something to upset her. She always had taken what other people said to heart much more easily than anyone else he knew. "Are you alright now?"

Shooting her adopted brother a small smile she nodded realizing that she had to play it off as if she were fine. The new singing star could not take a chance that he would notice something was off and start questioning her because she never had been good at lying to him. There was a huge difference between not saying anything and telling a lie. "Yes there is no need to worry."

"Would you take a walk with me?" The bronze haired male asked as he offered her his arm. This was the moment he had been waiting for all night. He was finally going to tell her how he felt and hope that she felt the same way about him. He wasn't sure what he would do if she didn't feel the same for him. He would never outright cut her out of his life, but even he could admit that it would be awkward for a while. The only thing he could hope for was that she did care for him in the same capacity as he did for her. "I would like to speak with you about something in private."

"Of course I would love to take a walk with you." She told him slipping her arm through his. She knew that she would have to make this quick because she really needed to get back to Jasper. He was probably starting to wonder where she was since he would be able to see and hear the other occupants of the ball leaving to head home. Hopefully whatever her adopted brother needed to discuss with her would not take very long.

Things were quiet as they made their way outside and away from any other people. The pair started walking down a dirt path that would eventually lead in to the woods. Edward slipped his arm down and grasped her hand instead. "So did you have a good time tonight? Was it everything you could ever hope for?"

The pixie like singer thought back to her dance with the scarred male and let out a dreamy sigh. "It was absolutely amazing. I doubt that even if I tried I could come up with a better evening. It was like something out of a fairytale."

He nodded as they slowed their pace down to an almost crawl. "Well then I am glad that you had a marvelous time. That is all I really wanted for you. I wanted people to see you how I see you and that brings me to what I wanted to speak to you about tonight. Alice I am sure that you know I care about you. I have always held emotion in my heart for you, but I have to admit that things have been changing for me where you are concerned. Before you start thinking this something horrible let me explain. I love you Alice and I think I always have. For a very long time I did not admit to myself because I was afraid that you did not feel the same. I only want your happiness, but ever since I came back I have come to see that there is no way I can stay away from you. I have fallen head over heels in love with you and it has been that way for years. It is one of the reasons I came home."

Green eyes widened as she looked at Edward in surprise. This is not at all what she had expected and she was not exactly sure how she was supposed to respond. She cared about him of course, but right now her emotions were in such a state that she wasn't sure the exact depth of her feelings. "Edward I-"

Her copper haired companion pressed two fingers to her lips in order to stop her from saying anything. "Please do not give me an answer tonight my dearest Alice. You have had a long evening and I want you to be able to think about it before you actually say anything and give me an answer. I need you to know that even if you do not feel the same I will never be angry at you. I will tell you that yes I am sure I am going to feel hurt, yet when I told that I only wanted your happiness I meant it. I hope that I can be the one to make you happy, but if not then I understand completely. This must have come as a shock for you and so I will head off to bed now. You get some sleep as well and we can talk again whenever you feel ready. I really am thrilled this evening was as magical as you had hoped it to be. Goodnight my beautiful girl."

Before parting ways Edward used two fingers to lift her chin up as his lips descended on hers in a soft and sweet kiss. His lips were warm and soft against hers and yet sadly she did not feel the spark she did whenever Jasper touched her. It was pleasant enough and sent chills down her spine and butterflies in her stomach, but there was no fire or passion on her part at least. Alice wondered what that meant. Not having been kissed a lot in her young life she wasn't sure what she was supposed to feel. Now she was more confused than ever because she wasn't sure how this would change things. She cared for Edward yes, but she cared for Jasper as well and she had no idea how the masked man felt about her. With a sigh as they parted she headed towards the basement window while Edward headed back in to the house to happy to realize where she was going.

00000000000000

By the time Alice had finally made it down to the basement Jasper was in the corner turned away from her. His whole posture was tense when he heard her enter. The anger was easy to hear in his voice when he finally chose to address her though he still remained turned away not wanting to look at the girl who he felt had betrayed him. "You didn't come like you said you would after the ball."

"I couldn't because Edward asked me to take a walk with him." Alice told him truthfully as she took a step forward. Her eyes darted around the dark space and she saw things were destroyed. A trunk was tipped over, another mirror shattered as glass they scattered all over the floor, and a table in the corner which held some food she had brought him that morning lay upturned with the food staining the floor.

"I waited and you didn't come." His voice was dark and full of so many emotions that Alice was unable to read them all. She noticed that his shoulders were shaking and she wondered if it were from anger or if he was actually crying.

The small singer finally came to stand behind him and set one of her hands on his shoulder as she tried to turn him around so that he would be facing her. "I am sorry Jasper I did not have a choice. I got here as soon as I possibly could."

"You would rather be with him because he is normal not a monster." The masked man whirled around so quickly that it caught the small girl off guard and she stumbled backwards. She would've fallen if he had not reached out to grab her arms. His glove covered hands wrapped around her upper arms as he began to shake her though not extremely violently, but enough to frighten her. "You said you would come and I waited and you never came!"

"Jasper please stop it!" She cried out in a mix of terror and shock. "Jasper please!"

So lost in his anger the honey blond found him-self unable to stop as he continued to shake her before finally he wrenched his hands away from her body and pushed him-self away from her for her own safety. Lashing out with his left arm he overturned a chair in the corner causing it to smash in to the wall as the legs shattered upon impact when they hit the ground with a loud clattering sound. "After everything I have done for you this is how you repay me? Have I not given you everything you could ever want? Have not made all of your wishes come true? You promised you would come and yet you did not come. I waited for hours and you could not be bothered with me. I thought you were different my Alice. You are just like them. You get what you want and then you leave. You leave me after all I have done for you?"

"It wasn't like that!" She told him pushing her fear back t the side as she went to stand in front of him before raising her hands to couch his face. She held it between both of her hands as she spoke in as calm a tone as she could muster up at this point in time. "I know it took longer than I intended, but I did come. I am here now am I not? I am sorry if I hurt you and you have to know that I never meant to do so. I got here as soon as I could, but I knew that if I did not go with Edward he would think something was wrong and most likely of followed me here. I did not want to take the risk of him finding out you were down here and so I did what I had to. Tonight when I danced with you was the best night of my life."

"Liar!" He hissed trying to pull his face from hers though she would not allow him to do so. "You wanted to be with him rather than with me. You wanted to be in the outside with him instead of the dark with me, but it is much too late for that my Alice. The moment you set your mind on finding me was the moment you became a part of the dark. You are now part of the shadows like me and there is no going back. _You are mine! _You belong to me! I give you all you desire and you think it comes without a price, but there is a price and you are it. You are my dark queen and in the shadows we will stay."

Before she could say anything more he forced his lips down on hers and yanked her against his body. His hands fisted in her hair as his tongue forced her lips apart. One of his hands left her hair to travel down her back and rest against the back of her thigh as he pulled her even closer before pulling his lips from hers and rest his for-head against hers. "Say it my Alice. Tell me who you belong to."

"I belong to the shadows with you." She whispered out breathlessly before his lips descended on hers once more. She could barely think due to the clouds filling her mind having him so close to her. In the rational part of her mind Alice knew this to be wrong and yet how could something which felt so right ever be considered wrong?

TBC…

**AN: I'm back! I still feel bad, but I wanted you all to know that I am doing better and so I will post when I can. I wanted you all to know that I am not dead lol. Let me know if you all liked this chapter or not. I know some of you will not agree with Jasper's reaction, but you have to remember that to him Alice is everything and his anger can get the best of him as can his possessive and obsessive nature. Anyways, I do hope that you all enjoyed this and I will update again when I can though it may be a couple of days.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**Alice did you sleep in your dress last night?" "Are you just waking up and why do you look as if you slept on a concrete floor?"**

"**I just woke up to get some breakfast and I didn't realize I had fallen asleep in my dress." "I guess I will just go change before getting some food."**

"**Ali, are you sure you are alright? You have bruises on your arms. What happened to you?"**

"**You know how clumsy I can be. I tripped coming down the stairs that is all."**

"**Oh well then I guess I will see you this evening." "Dad and I are going in to town to get some supplies. Is there anything you need?"**

**AND**

"**I hurt you."**

"**You were upset."**

"**You should hate me."**

"**I don't."**

"**Why?" "Why do you stand there with a smile when I caused you pain and forced you to stay with me? Why did you come back?"**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

When Alice awoke the next morning with the rising sun the first thing she came to realize was she happened to be in a very strange place which was most definitely not her bedroom. After blinking a couple of times to get accustomed to the dark she saw why it was so dark. She had never left the basement the night before and when this realization came to her the tiny female remembered the events that had taken place. After Jasper had kissed her he seemed to grow angry again. He told her to leave and never come back because she would not be getting a second chance, but Alice knew he was only saying this because he felt horrible for the way he had treated her. She had not fled like she probably should have, but rather stayed with him with her arms wrapped around his waist to prove she _wanted _to be here. The reason she chose to do this was because everyone in Jasper's life had abandoned him and she did not want to be added to that list of names. Eventually they must have fallen asleep and she figured the masked man had laid them both down on the blanket he spread out on the floor.

After a moment Alice twisted her head around the best she could in order to see Jasper behind her with his face buried in the curve of her shoulder and the rest of his body curled protectively around hers. His honey blond hair had fallen around his face and the half of his face she could see actually seemed to be relaxed and maybe even happy. His lips were curled in to a smile or what she could only assume to be a smile from the half which was visible. Jasper actually looked to be happy and contest as he slumbered. His black cape had been thrown over the both of them as a sort of make shift blanket. Even Mr. Fuzzy Boots had curled up around their feet and was purring as he slept soundly.

Very carefully Alice unfolded Jasper's hands from around her waist. She knew that breakfast would be served soon and she wanted to and get some for the both of them before he woke up. After she had managed to sit up without disturbing him she allowed the fingers of her right hand to trail along the mask he wore. If she wanted to get a peek at him then now would be the opportune time to do so, but she wouldn't. Alice had decided she would wait until he was ready to show her what was underneath the mask and gloves. Maybe he would never be ready, but if he ever was then she would be waiting patiently for that time to come.

Rising to her feet she quickly slide out through the broken window while silently reminding herself to have Jasper show her a way to her room where she would not have to sneak around outside with the fear of getting caught. With light and quick steps Alice managed to make it to the back door without being seen. She quietly slid open the door poking her head inside the crack to make sure nobody would see her enter in the clothes she had worn the night before. Letting out a breath when she saw no one she ran as fast as she could towards the staircase that would lead to her room. She had almost made it when a very familiar voice called out from behind her causing her to spin around while quickly trying to come with a reasonable explanation as to why she was still in her ball gown.

"Alice, did you sleep in your dress last night?" Edward had just woken up when his father came asking if he wanted to accompany him to town after breakfast. He had been on his way to the kitchen when he caught sight of his adopted sister at the bottom of the staircase. Rubbing sleep from his eyes he slowly approached her while trying to stifle a yawn. "Are you just waking up and why do you look as if you slept on a concrete floor?"

"I just woke up to get some breakfast and I didn't realize I had fallen asleep in my dress." She replied easily with a smile on her face. It surprised her how easily the lie came to her. Part of her felt bad for lying to Edward after he had confessed his love for her, but another part of her would do anything in her power to keep Jasper's secret. After a moment she spun around acting as if she were going to go back upstairs to change. "I guess I will just go change before getting some food."

Her bronze haired brother nodded until something on her arm caught his eye. Reaching out he grabbed her wrist gently to stop her from walking away and frowned deeply in concern. "Ali, are you sure you are alright? You have bruises on your arms. What happened to you?"

Looking down the tiny teen girl noticed for the first time that her upper arms were covered in bruises in the shape of finger prints. It must have happened when Jasper was shaking her in his fit of rage, but it was not as if she could tell that to Edward. "You know how clumsy I can be. I tripped coming down the stairs that is all."

"Oh well then I guess I will see you this evening." He said still not completely buying her story, though knowing not to push her on the topic. If something was bothering Alice then she would come to him when the time was right. Trying to push her in to telling the truth would only cause her to pull away. "Dad and I are going in to town to get some supplies. Is there anything you need?"

"If you could pick up a bag of apples that would be great." The pixie like girl said as she started up the stairs. "I was thinking of making some apple pie. Oh and if you could find any cheap books that would be wonderful as well. I am about out of reading material."

"Will do." Edward said watching her head up the stairs. "Oh and you and I have dinner plans tonight. I am taking you out on the town and I already cleared it with mom and dad so you don't have to worry about that. Since we live in the same house I am going to pick you up at your bedroom door around seven so be ready."

0000000000000000

After makingit to her room Alice changed in to a light blue sundress with daisies printed all over the material. She pulled on a pair of sandals as well and clipped her back away from her face. Then she went down to the kitchens to get two plates of food before back outside and to the broken window. Slipping one foot inside first followed by the other she was soon enveloped in darkness once more. Jasper's words from the night before rang clear in her mind, but they did not scare. It turned she found comfort in the dark that the light could not bring.

Setting the plates of food down on the table she looked to the blanket where she had left the honey blonde, but he was nowhere to be found. Quickly she spun around looking for him. Where had he gone? Did he leave because of what happened the night before? Alice could feel her heart beat increase due to fear. "Jasper?"

Out of nowhere gloved hands came up to cover her eyes and warm body pressed against her back. She could feel his breath against her ear when he finally spoke. "Did I frighten you my Alice?"

"I thought you left!" She cried turning in his arms to wrap her tiny arms around his middle and bury her face in his chest. "I thought you had left because I didn't see you. Never do that to me again! I don't know how I would survive if you left me."

The honey blonde saw tears welling up in her eyes and caressed her cheeks with his thumbs. "I would never leave you my Alice. I did not mean to frighten you, but when I woke up you had already left and I figured you went to get breakfast. I wanted to surprise you when you got back, but I never meant to frighten you my Alice. As I said before I would never leave you. You are my life and if I went anywhere you would be coming with me.

Loosening her grip on him she wiped away her tears and leaned up to on her tip toes to kiss his cheek softly. "I didn't mean to get so upset. I know you would never leave me, but I suppose I get paranoid sometimes. I went so long without knowing you are real that I fear if I close my eyes you will disappear. I brought us both breakfast and was even able to sneak Mr. Fuzzy Boots a couple extra pieces of bacon."

Jasper did not respond as he went to reach for his plate of food only to stop when he noticed the bruises covering his arm. Immediately he set his plate back down reached out to run his fingers over the damage he had done the night before. His eyes filled with remorse and anger at himself filled his very veins. He had promised to never hurt her and yet the evidence was right there in plain sight. "I hurt you."

For a moment Alice was confused until she caught him looking at her bare arms. She crossed her arms over chest and used her hands to cover the purple and black bruises. She knew she should've worn a sweater. "You were upset."

"You should hate me." He whispered because truth be told he hated himself knowing what he had done to her. He could hardly stand to even look at her right now or have her look at him and so he turned away.

"I don't." She told him with conviction as she took a step in his direction to set her right hand on his arm hoping to get him to at least look at her.

"Why?" His voice was a hiss as he turned around to face her. The parts of his face she could make out were twisted in to a mask of anger, pain, and regret. "Why do you stand there with a smile when I caused you pain and forced you to stay with me? Why did you come back?"

"Because I wanted to do Jasper." Her hands came up to rest against the sides of his face. "No matter the things you say or do I am always going to come back to you. The worst thing you have done, the darkest thought you have had, I promise that I am going to stand by you through it all."

The Phantom tilted his head at her words. "You would not say such things if you knew the truth about me. The things I have done would scare even you my Alice. I am not a good man and what I did to you proves that."

"You had a bad moment we all do." She countered still holding his face between her small hands. "Do you think I am always so happy and full of sunshine and kisses? There are some days where I want to scream and kill someone. We all of less than pleasant moments, but the way we deal with them makes us who we are. You are a good man Jasper even if you cannot see it."

"I wish I had your eyes so I could see what you see in me." He leaned down to press his lips against hers once more softly. "Shall we eat breakfast and will you be joining me for dinner tonight? I thought I would show you some of the passages I use to get around."

Alice beamed at him until she remembered that she had plans that evening with Edward. "I would love to have dinner with you tonight, but I already have plans. Edward is going to take me out to eat in town, but do not worry because I plan to bring you and extra big lunch and I will try to sneak you some food if I do not get home too late. You will have to show me how you get around some other time. It's to know that you want me to see your world."

The honey blond said nothing as they sat down to eat. He was beyond furious, but not at his Alice. He was angrier at that boy thinking he could take away Alice. Jasper would make sure this date did not happen. That insolent fool was not good enough for his Alice and he would prove that to her though he was not sure of the exact details yet. As soon as she left after breakfast he would put a plan in to motion and by lunch Alice would realize that her date was not meant to be. Of course he could not kill the boy, but he _could _sabotage the date and he would. Alice never even had to know.

TBC…

**AN: I am still not feeling the best, but I wanted to update this anyways. I think that it turned out alright and I am excited for the next chapter. I would love to hear your guesses as to how Jasper is going to wreck the date. Anyone who can guess right will get an early preview! Let me know if you liked this or not.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**Mom what is that sound?"**

"**The alarm in town!" "We need to get to cover until we know what is going on. We will go to the attic."**

"**I'll meet you there." "I need to go to the basement first."**

"**There is not time Alice!"**

"**But mom I need to!" "Stop! You don't understand!"**

**AND**

"**Jasper I tried to come when the alarms went off, but my mother would not let me."**

"**I was fine my Alice." "I was exploring the tunnels beneath the city when the alarm went off. Do you know what happened?"**

"**There was some sort of accident in town. Edward and my father have not made it home yet and I am so scared."**

"**I am sure they are fine." "Many people have gathered in the town I saw and heard them."**

"**Do you know what happened Jasper?" "Did you see my brother and father?"**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

It was later that afternoon and Alice happened to making lunch for Jasper when suddenly a sound she had never heard before sounded off so loudly that the entire house shook causing her to drop the plate to the floor watching as it shattered and bits of food were thrown in every direction. Immediately her hands went to her ears in order to try and drown the sound out. Alice ran in the direction of the family room and found her mother had been rushing in her direction. The sound seemed to be getting louder and the tiny teen girl had no idea as to what it could be. It reminded her of the sound a fire truck would make as it raced towards a fire only ten times louder.

Raising her voice in order to be heard of the sound she called out to her mother. She could see some of the people who worked in the Opera house running around like chickens with their heads cut off. "Mom what is that sound?"

"The alarm in town!" Esme shouted over the noise as she reached out for Alice's arm and started pulling towards the direction of the attic. "We need to get to cover until we know what is going on. We will go to the attic."

A vision of Jasper flashed through her head and Alice knew that she needed to get to him. He probably had no idea what the sirens were and he could be freaking out. She had to make sure that he was alright before she would worry about her own safety. The tiny teen girl knew without a question in her mind that if the situation was reversed that Jasper would be doing the exact same thing for her. He would risk his own safety, his own life, to make sure she was safe and since their positions were not reversed she would do the same thing for him right now.

"I'll meet you there." She said trying to pull away from her mother, but Esme had a firm grip and she would not be escaping anytime soon. Alice continued to tug helplessly against her mother's grip as the sirens continued to go off. "I need to go to the basement first."

"There is not time Alice!" Esme hissed as she pulled down the door to the attic and started pushing her adopted daughter up them. They needed to get to a safe place until they could know for sure what was going on.

"But mom I need to!" She cried even though she did not have much choice as she was practically being shoved in to the attic. Once they were both upstairs and safe Alice felt her eyes welling with tears as she desperately tried to make a dash for the stairs before her mother could close them up on her. If only her mother knew about Jasper then she wouldn't be trying to stop her, but Esme did not know of Jasper and so her mother basically thought her to be either insane or so scared that she was not making any sense. "Stop! You don't understand!"

"Whatever you have to do can wait until this crisis passes." The older woman finally succeeded in shutting the pull up steps to the attic before she turned to Alice and embraced her tightly. "Hush Alice, it is going to be alright. I know you are scared, but I am sure your father and brother are fine. If it was something that meant we were in danger someone would be coming to the house. I am sure it is nothing at all. Everything is going to be alright."

It grew quiet after that as the women sat down in the corner hugging each other tightly both with so much worry on their minds in this one moment. Esme of course was terrified for her youngest son and her husband since they were in town. She had no idea what was going on and usually Carlisle was the strong one of the two of them, but the woman with caramel hair knew that as of right now she had to be the strong one for her daughter. She could not break down no matter what she was feeling.

Alice of course was terrified for not only her father and brother, but for Jasper as well. What if he left or ran off because he had no idea of what was going on? What if he came in to the house looking for her? What if something happened to him and he was hurt? She couldn't get the thought out of her head and all she wanted to do was go in search for him to make sure he was alright. She would not be able to bear it if something happened to him. He meant so much to her and the feelings she held for him inside of her heart were unlike anything she had ever felt for anyone else in her entire life.

It was around forty minutes later when the alarms finally died down and another fifteen minutes before Esme dared go back downstairs. Just as they were about to go back downstairs Angela came up rambling about the danger being over, but people being needed in town because some of the towns people had been hurt. Esme of course had offered to go help and since she used to be a nurse and Alice had wanted to go as well, but her mother would not let her. She was to stay home in case Edward and Carlisle came home. Well that is what Esme made it seem like anyways when it truth she just did not want her daughter in town since she had absolutely no idea how bad it actually was. As soon as Esme and group of men and women who were heading to town in order to help out, Alice had run as fast as she could towards the basement. She should probably be waiting in the main part of the house in case her brother and father made it home, and yet just as always something was calling for her for the basement beckoning her to go there and as always she was powerless to deny the pull.

00000000000000000

By the time Alice had made it to the dark basement she was completely out of breath. Her eyes scanned the room as she looked for the masked man and her heart rate seemed to double when she did not see him. "Jasper? Jasper? Oh god Jasper where are you?"

A movement from the corner of her eye caught her attention and she whirled around to see him stepping out of the shows. Immediately she threw herself in to his arms trying to relax now that she knew for certain he was safe. Jasper wrapped his arms around her when he felt her small form shaking. "My Alice are you alright? You are shaking and are those tears? Do not cry my Alice I am here. Everything is going to be alright."

Alice tightened her hold on him and buried her face in his chest. "Jasper I tried to come when the alarms went off, but my mother would not let me."

"I was fine my Alice." He told her caressing her short hair softly as a twisted smile took over the half of his face showing from his mask. This is exactly what he had wanted to happen and now that his plan happened to be falling in to place he couldn't have been more thrilled. Everything had gone off without a hitch. "I was exploring the tunnels beneath the city when the alarm went off. Do you know what happened?"

She shook her head having no idea that Jasper actually did know what had happened and was only pretending not to know for her benefit. "There was some sort of accident in town. Edward and my father have not made it home yet and I am so scared. My mother and some of the others went to help out with some of the wounded in town, but she wanted me to stay here where I would be safe."

"I am sure they are fine." He hummed in thought as they pulled apart. Leading her to a rickety chair he sat her down and kneeled in front of her with her hands hold firmly in his. "Many people have gathered in the town I saw and heard them."

"Do you know what happened Jasper?" She asked as she wiped something black off of his mask. On closer inspection she realized it was smoke and dirt. Why did he have smoke and dirt on his mask if he had been in the sewers? "Did you see my brother and father? Why do have soot on your mask Jasper? You know what happened in town don't you? Where you there? Please tell me if you know something!"

Silently he cursed how smart she was, but then he realized this could work in his favor. He could lie to her and make her see him as a sort of hero. In the books she had started leaving for him to read he came to see that girls loved a hero. Maybe that was the key to making her love him. Deliberately looking away from her he hung his head. "I did not want to worry my Alice. I did go to town by the tunnels. I was looking for you because I was not sure if you had gone in to town or not. I wanted to make sure that you were safe. Apparently there was a fire. By the time I got there six buildings had already gone up in flame. People were screaming and running in all directions."

"You went there for me?" Alice whispered turning his face so that he was looking at her once more. She cupped the sides of her face with his hands. "Jasper you could have been hurt or seen. You shouldn't have done that for me."

"I needed to be sure you were safe." He whispered as his own glove covered hands came up to touch her face softly. "When I realized you were not in town I was going to head back to see if I could find you upstairs, but there was a girl trapped in her house and I couldn't leave her there. She was a child and the people could not get to her, but since I know the back entrances to all of the shops it was easy to get inside and get her out without being seen. She had passed out from smoke inhalation by the time I got inside so there was not a fear of her seeing me."

In reality a girl had been saved, but not by Jasper. He had watched the entire thing and was now inserting himself in to the story in order to make himself look good and he was succeeding. Alice had a look of awe on her face as she pressed her lips against his softly. "You are a brave man Jasper. You could have been hurt you know and yet you risked safety in order to protect someone else. I lo-"

She never got a chance to finish what she had been saying because she heard her name being called from upstairs by none other than Edward. Jasper scowled since he had been hoping the idiot boy would have burned to death by the fires he had lit, but apparently he hadn't. Alice jumped to her face with an apologetic look on her features. "I've got to go before he starts panicking that I went in to town, but I will be back later this evening with some food for you my hero."

Jasper watched her go before he slammed his fist in to the wall due to his anger. When he pulled his hand back he saw the white glove he always wore to be stained with blood. It was odd because it didn't actually hurt, at least the dull throbbing in his hand was nothing compared to empty hole in his chest that had appeared when Alice went running to _him. _It looked as if he would have to take more drastic steps in order to ensure that Edward was not a threat. Burning half the town down had obviously not been enough. He would have to make sure that Alice was falling in love with him because once he could get her to admit it then Edward would never again be a problem.

TBC…

**AN: I am still sick, but I really wanted to update this for you all and I do hope that you liked it. I know it was not the best, but I think it came out kind of alright. Let me know what you thought about it and yes I know what Jasper did was drastic, but you have to remember to him Alice is the most important thing and he would do whatever it takes in order to keep her. Let me know what you all thought about this chapter.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**Alice!" "Thank goodness you are alright. I saw mother in town and she said you were here so I came home as fast as I could. You won't believe what happened in town."**

"**I heard about the fires." "Do they have any idea what happened? Are you alright? Come and sit because you look like you are about to pass out."**

"**I'm fine I just ran all the way here." "I was worried about you."**

"**Well as you can see I am perfectly fine." "Oh Edward you are hurt! Your arm is bleeding!"**

"**Is it?" "Honestly Alice I didn't even feel it. It must have happened when I was helping get people out."**

**AND**

"**Jasper?" "Why are you in my room? Is something wrong?"**

"**I needed to see you."**

"**Well you shouldn't risk being up here. Edward could have been in here and seen you." "What's wrong?"**

"**I need you."**

"**You need me to what?" "Are you hungry? Do you need me to get you something to eat? I think we have left overs."**

"**No my Alice I need **_**you."**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight or Phantom of the Opera!**

Edward had been frantic with worry after they had gotten most of the fires under control and for that reason he had run home as fast as he could after he met his mother in town. He knew that Alice was safe and yet a part of him needed to see her so that he could be absolutely sure of this. If anything were to ever happen to the tiny woman he was not sure what he would do. All he knew is that he would do whatever it took to make sure nothing ever happened to the woman he loved whether loved him in return or not. He had always cared deeply for since they first met and she came in to his family's home and over time as the years passed his feelings changed in to something deeper.

When the alarm in town had gone off his first thought had been of her. Even as black smoke and orange flame filled the air and people he had grown up knowing started screaming the only thing on his mind had been her. If Edward had not been such a caring person who cared about the wellbeing and safety of others then he most likely would've let the entire town burn as long as he get to her, but his caring nature at kicked and he had stayed to help the men get the women out and help the best he could with the wounded. Even after the panic had started to die down the bronze haired male had chosen to stay just in case something else went wrong.

"Alice!" He cried when he saw his adopted sister come in through the back door. He threw his arms around her when she got close enough for him to grab and pulled her against his chest not caring that he was covered in dirt and bits of blood. All he cared about was the fact she was here and in his arms. "Thank goodness you are alright! I saw mother in town and she said you were here so I came home as fast as I could. You won't believe what happened in town."

"I heard about the fires." She replied as she buried her face in his chest. She could smell smoke and singed skin and her heart was beating wildly knowing how seriously he could've been injured. After a moment when she felt his hand resting on the small of her back and tracing circles in to the fabric of her clothing she took a step back and cleared her throat nervously. It wasn't that she held no feelings at all for Edward it was just that she wasn't exactly sure the extent of her feelings and it would be wrong to toy with him. It would be best to stick to the topic at hand and keep hands attached to their owners and far away from her where the only thing they would succeed in doing was confuse her even more. "Do they have any idea what happened? Are you alright? Come and sit because you look like you are about to pass out."

"I'm fine I just ran all the way here." Edward tried to assure her as he reached out to grab his hand breaking the hands to yourself rule she had created seconds before. She led him to the living room before forcing him to sit down on the couch and sitting down next to him. He took her hand and laced his fingers with hers as he smiled at her concern. It was one of the many things he loved about Alice. She cared so much about others and yet never once worried about herself. She was the most selfless person he had ever met and in some ways it could be a bad thing because his worst fear was that someone would take advantage of that fact and use her feelings against her. "I was worried about you."

"Well as you can see I am perfectly fine." Her famous sunlight smile came out to play before it melted in to a frown of horror when she caught sight of a gash on his arm. It was about three inches long and maybe half an inch deep surrounded by tried blood and dirt. Her features contorted in to one or horror as she reached out to gently touch the wound with three fingers. When she was younger there was an old man who worked in the opera house and he got a cut on his hand and because he was stubborn to get it looked at it had become all infected and he ended up losing his whole arm from the elbow down. She did not want that happening to Edward since she was pretty sure he would need his arm for the rest of his life. "Oh Edward you are hurt! Your arm is bleeding!"

"Is it?" He blinked before looking down at his arm and realizing he had felt nothing. He had been so consumed with getting home to her and helping out the people in town that the pain of the unknown wound hadn't fazed him in the slightest. "Honestly Alice I didn't even feel it. It must have happened when I was helping get people out."

Alice rolled her eyes because that was Edward for you, he would pretend that it didn't even bother him because he didn't want her to worry, but he needed to realize that since there was blood she had a right to worry and she would no matter what he said. "Well since I don't want you to lose your arm like Mr. Karnel did I think we need to get this cleaned out and bandaged up. I know I am not a good a nurse as mom, but I am pretty sure that I can hold my own. You are coming with me and don't be afraid to cry because no matter what you have heard it is okay for a man to cry. In fact I think it is great when you find a guy who can be in touch with his emotions."

Shaking his head he couldn't help it when he laughed and stood up to go in to the bathroom with her so that she would be able to patch him up. "You know Alice sometimes I think you are a little crazy, but that is alright because I like a little crazy in my girl."

Alice smiled even though hearing him say his girl made her feel both warm fuzzy things inside of her stomach and a bit uncomfortable at the same time. Whenever said my it reminded the tiny girl of Jasper because she was his Alice and having Edward say she was his just made her question who she would want to belong to if she had a choice. Shaking her head to clear away such thoughts she slapped his unharmed arm before pushing him in to the bathroom. "Well, being crazy is one of the unique things about being Alice. I know it will break the hearts of everyone on the planet, but not everyone can be me."

000000000000

Jasper had waited for hours for his Alice to return to him. He had stood by the broken window with his hands clasped behind his back not moving as he watched the son fall down behind the hill and watch darkness take over. Every little noise he heard would make him think his lady had returned and yet she never did which meant the stupid boy had monopolized all of her time and now he would have to go in search of her. That is why he not found himself in her room as she prepared for bed. She stood in front of mirror in only a pale pink slip of a night gown which even on her small frame did not cover much. She was absolutely perfect and he wasn't sure if he would be able to stop himself from making her his like she had been since the first day she left food for him by the window when they were both kids.

"Jasper?" Alice turned when she saw a dark silhouette behind her in the full length mirror. The honey blond stood there with his mask on as always looking at her as if he were studying her very soul. Her hand flew to her chest due to her surprise. Suddenly she felt guilty for not having brought him dinner, but she couldn't escape once her parents got home. They wouldn't let either of their children leave their sight for the rest of the evening. "Why are you in my room? Is something wrong?"

"I needed to see you." He spoke calmly as he walked over to and set his gloved hands on her bare arms and started running his thumbs up and down in a soothing and very distracting manner.

"Well you shouldn't risk being up here. Edward could have been in here and seen you." To make her point clear Alice looked in the direction of the door in case her adopted brother was standing there watching or something. After a moment she turned back to the masked man in her room. The look on his face told her that something was on his mind and immediately her hand went up to caress the unmasked side of his face. "What's wrong?"

Jasper let his one good eye flicker up and down the length of her face for a few seconds before he smiled softly at her and pulled her a tiny bit closer to him so that he could feel her body heat and she could no doubt feel his. "I need you."

"You need me to what?" It was hard to get her brain functioning with him this close and yet somehow she managed to do exactly that. The obvious scenario running through her mind was that he was probably hungry and needed something to eat. "Are you hungry? Do you need me to get you something to eat? I think we have left overs."

When she tried to move out of his grasp he grabbed his arm to stop her and brought both if his hands up to cup her face as he tilted his head an leaned down so that their lips were almost brushing together. "No my Alice I need _you."_

Oh go did he _have _to say it like that? What was it with the men in her life saying they needed her or she was their girl all in the same day? Did they have no idea how overwhelming that could be considering the day she had with everything that had gone on? "Jasper I am not sure if this is-"

He never let her finish because he pressed his lips to hers urgently. He would of course never force himself on her, but the way she was responding to the kiss told him that she wanted it as well and he needed to do this. He needed to make sure that she knew who she belonged to. Moving his lips from hers he began to trail kisses down her jaw while at the same time pushing the strap of her nightgown to the side revealing the creamy skin of her bare shoulder. "You have no idea how long I have waited for this my Alice. I never thought I would have this opportunity. You are everything I could ever hope for and I want to be that for you. Everything I have ever done I have done for you. I tried to be patient and wait for you to love me as I do you, but I do not have the patience I hoped for. I need you my Alice like I will _always _need you."

Alice felt her bottom lip quivering as he continued to trail his fingers down her arm. That fog was taking up her brain again and her nerve endings felt as if they were on fire. She could barely breathe and the ability to think had completely left her and so she did the only thing she could think of. She reached up and tangled her fingers in his hair before pulling him down and connecting their lips again. Sparks exploded as soon as their lips touched and her grip on his honey locks tightened as she wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against his body. They both knew that they could be caught at any moment and yet neither of them cared. Jasper had waited too long to have her as his and Alice just completely had lost the ability to worry about anything other than getting as close to Jasper as humanly possible. There would of course be consequences and yet if someone were to ask the pair they would both agree that this was worth it.

TBC…

**AN: I really wanted to update this and so I hope that you all liked it. I was going to write more of the make out scene, but then I wanted to know if you want Alice and Jasper to go all the way or not. I need to what you want to happen because what I have planned will work either way so please review and let me know.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Somehow during the intense kissing Alice had found herself being laid down on her bed with Jasper on top of her. Her thoughts were clouded over with lust as he kissed down her jaw before briefly pausing to nibble on her collarbone. Her hands went to his hair as she tugged in order to bring his lips back to hers. The plastic from his mask brushed against her face as they kissed, but it did not bother her too much. She was afraid to ask him to take it off because he may get upset and leave and she wouldn't be able to bear it if he left. Right now all she could focus on was his every touch and caress of her body.

Alice knew that she shouldn't be doing this. Her parents had taught her that sex should wait until marriage. For a young woman of her age to give herself and her innocence to someone before marriage sent a bad message. It made the world look at her as if she were dirty, but the one thing she did not understand was how this could ever be considered dirty or wrong when it felt so right. As his hands traveled down her sides in order to grab the bottom of her nightie she placed the palm of her left hand against the right side of his face since it was not covered by the mask. Jasper paused in his movements to lock his eyes with her. The intensity of the gaze so fierce they both wondered if it could set the room on fire.

Jasper had never indulged in this sort of behavior before, but that was to be expected considering Alice was the only who knew he existed. Being a people watcher over the years Jasper had figured that maybe he just did not have a sex drive since he had seen many beautiful woman pass through the opera house though he never had any sexual desire for them. The scarred male chalked it up to just not being normal. He was a freak just like the people who used to poke him with sticks through his cage had chanted. Then something had shifted as he got closer to Alice. He would dream of her when he slept, but not like the dreams he usually had. These dreams resembled the scenes from romance novels like the ones the small female gave him to keep away boredom.

"You are a gift sent from the heavens my Alice." He whispered against her lips letting the fingers of his gloved hands glide up her thighs underneath her nightie. He heard her sharp intake of breath and smiled and for the first time it resembled a real smile rather than a grimace. "You were sent to me my angel of music. You called to me with your siren's call and I could not resist."

"You make me sound amazing." Alice told him as she continued to caress his cheek. "You make me _feel _amazing and nobody has ever done that before. I am afraid that you are going to be disappointed by me. You have me so high up on this platform I fear that when I fall you are going to see me for what I really am."

"I already see you for what you are my Alice." Jasper then pressed his lips to hers once more before she had a chance to actually argue with him. If he could not make her see what he saw in her then he would make her feel it. He would imprint his feelings on to her body, heart, and soul as she had done with him so many years ago when she first left that plate of food.

Silence replaced words as he grabbed the hem of her nightgown before pushing it up over her hips and finally dragging it over her head to land on a heap next to the bed. His one good eye lingered on her petite body as he darkened with a lust that caused Alice's heart rate to speed up. When she went to cover her chest with her arms he grabbed her wrists and shook his head silently telling her to stay still and to never be ashamed of her body. He did not understand why she could not see how stunningly beautiful she happened to be. He needed her to see it because it was a sight to behold.

Without saying anything Jasper let out a shaky breath as he prepared to do something he had never done before. His hands reached up to start undoing the buttons of his shirt. This was a huge step for him since he did have scars on his chest from beatings when he was a child and whip marks marred his skin making him feel as if he were some sort of monster more so than the scars on his face and hands. The honey blond male could barely look at himself in a mirror so showing somebody else his scars was not easy for him yet he felt Alice deserved to see him since she allowed him to see her and she would be giving him her innocent. It had only seemed fair to his way of thinking.

The girl with short cropped hair felt her breath catch in her throat as she watched Jasper slowly unbutton his shirt. She had figured that he would remained dressed since it was obvious that he happened to be ashamed of his body, but knowing that he trusted her enough to the point he wanted her to see his body made her heart flutter and when he finally had his shirt off revealing pale skin and jagged scars made from different forms of abuse she ran her hand which had been on his face down his neck to his chest and over the many scars resting there. How on earth could ever think himself as a monster? Alice thought he was handsome in a rugged way. If only he would let more people see him then maybe he would realize that he was not a monster.

"How does it feel to know you are with a monster?" Jasper questioned as he looked away from her afraid to see the disgust on her face, but she grabbed his chin and forced him to meet her gaze.

"You are _not _a monster." The pixie like girl stated stubbornly as she lifted her head to place a kiss against his chest. "Do you honestly think I would give my heart to a monster? I know that you are not a monster and do you want to know how I know?"

His eyebrow rose in curiosity and disbelief that she could ever give her heart to someone like him. "How?"

"Because I am in love with you and I think that I have been for a long time before we even officially met. I wouldn't be here with you right now if I felt otherwise and you know this. I chose to give you my virginity because you are the only one I would want to have it." She admitted with a small smile. "Even if you end up falling for someone else in the future I will never regret this one moment because it will have meant that I got to be with you and that is a memory I will forever treasure."

Jasper was at a loss for words for a few seconds. He had been stunned in to a momentary silence. "I feel the same way about you my Alice. You are my heart and we will share this bond forever. I will never love another darlin'. You are my future, my destiny, and you can never be replaced."

That was the end of verbal conversation since they both decided to speak with their bodies. His shirt joined her nightgown on the floor as she fumbled with the belt of his trousers. She would have been able to get it off quicker if it had not been for the honey blond distracting her by taking her left nipple in to his mouth and biting down just enough to cause a slight stinging sensation before using his tongue to sooth the pain away. He switched back and forth continuing to do this for a few minutes until he felt a warm hand slide in to his trousers before wrapping around his manhood. With a groan his lips detached from her breast as he buried his face in her neck. He had never felt this sort of pleasure before and he was read for more oh was he ready for so much more.

TBC….

**AN: I had things I needed to do today and so I decided to break this chapter in half. I will continue the sex in the next chapter and I would love to hear what you thought. I think that so far the sex is coming out alright, but because I am going to be more detailed sex wise I figured that breaking it in half would work. I will update soon I promise!**

**Please R&R like always!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Alice did not know it was actually possible to feel this way. She had only ever read about this feeling in romance novels where a prince would come and save his princess. The tiny teenager had thought that writers made that feeling up in order to keep the readers interested and yet as of right now she was actually feeling it. With every touch and caress her skin lit fire with a yearning she had never known before in her entire life. It was almost like every nerve ending in her body had been tuned in to Jasper's every touch and when he did touch her it caused little explosions to take place underneath her skin. It was a feeling she did not want ending anytime soon. This had to be true and absolute bliss.

Her small hands traveled up his chest and shoulders before going around running down the muscles of his back. He had his right hand in her hand while he balanced his body weight with his right arm by leaning on his elbow since he did not want to squish her. Their lips were pressed together as his tongue caressed the roof of her mouth before retreating back in to his mouth only to be followed by hers so that she could do the same thing to him. It was a back and forth game between the pair and the only time they would stop was when they needed air and even then they would only take the necessary breath's needed to stay conscious before kissing once again. It was like a magnet tugging at them both and they couldn't stay apart for more than a few brief moments.

The only sound in the room happened to be their panting and the occasional moan or groan as they begged for me. The pair wanted to consume the other in order to satisfy the intense craving both were feeling. Jasper moved his lips away from hers only to trail sloppy and wet kisses down her jaw and throat. Alice of course threw her head back so that he could have better access. Her fingers bit in to the flesh of his back when he bit down gently on her collarbone. Alice felt her bottom lip quiver when his left hand moved from her hair and traveled down over her bare stomach stopping right above her curls.

"You are so innocent my Alice." He whispered pulling back slightly so that he was able to look at her fully. "You are an untouched rose that many have wanted for years, but never had the courage to take. To know that you wish me to have your innocence is an honor you will never know. To be the first man to touch you and to taste to is a dream come true. To be the one man who makes you fully a woman and for you to be the woman who makes me a man is something out of one of those books you leave for me to read."

The pixie like woman tried to focus on his words, but it was hard when his hand came to rest on her thigh and caress the skin there tenderly. "I want you to have my everything."

"As you wish." The scarred male replied pressing his lips to hers once again.

There had been so much that he wanted to do with her, but that had flow out the window as soon as he had tasted her lips for the first time that evening. He supposed that they would have plenty time for all of that later on. Tonight would be about connecting as one physically. He would be sure to taste her the next time and there would be a next time because one night with her would never be enough.

Kneeling he pushed his trousers down his hips before kicking them off. He felt a warm hand wrap around his manhood as he threw his pants to the floor and his whole body jerked in response. He had never been touched in such a way before and the feeling had been almost electric. He could hardly move as she placed him at her entrance before reaching up and grasping the back of his neck so that she could pull him down to her.

"Kiss me." Alice demanded knowing that there was going to be pain considering that she was a virgin and this would at least create some kind of distraction from that pain. "Show me that you love me like I love you."

Nodding once his lips pressed against hers and the plastic of his mask distracted her for a moment. She had pleaded with him to take it off, but he couldn't do it. He did not want her to see that side of him yet and he was not sure if he would ever be ready to show her that of himself. Once he was absolutely sure she was distracted by his kiss he pushed in to her slowly feeling her inner walls tighten at the intrusion. A whimper escaped her lips only to be caught by his mouth. Jasper pressed his right hand against her cheek and ran his thumb along her jaw hoping to get her to relax. When her body loosened a bit he pushed in more only to meet a barrier and instead of trying to take this slow he knew that doing it fast would be better for her because it would get it over with. With one thrust he was buried inside of her and her fingers was digging in to his shoulders hard enough to draw blood.

The petite girl had squeezed her eyes shut at the sudden and stinging pain. She could feel wet tears sliding down her cheeks before they were kissed away by her lover. After a moment the pain seemed to dim a little bit and her eyes fluttered open. Jasper was looking down at her in concern and his whole body had stilled. "I am alright now. It just hurt at first, but that is normal. You didn't do anything wrong Jasper I would have this reaction no matter what."

Her words seemed to calm the honey blond down as he kissed away the last tear on her face. "My Alice we can stop if you desire. I would never want to hurt you in any kind of way. I should have remembered you would hurt since it is your first time. I should have gone slower or-"

Alice cut him off by pressing her lips feverishly to his. "You did everything right I promise. Now are you going to make love to me or do I have to do all the work?"

TBC…

**AN: I broke this chapter in half because I am still very sick and I wanted to get part of this out. The romance continues in the next chapter and I think it is coming out alright considering that I am trying to be more detailed. Let me know if you all liked this or not since you know I would love to hear your thoughts. Oh and I wanted to tell you all that my story 'Supernatural Fight Club' was nominated at the she-wolf awards and I am so humbled and thankful to whoever nominated me and to all those who read my stories. I wouldn't be a writer without you guys!**

**Please R&R like always!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight or Phantom Of The Opera!**

Jasper had always thought of Alice as a Goddess, but right now she looked more so than ever. Her short hair was spread around her head on the pillow behind her and her normally pale skin was flushed a bright pink as a light film of sweat started to bead up along her hairline Her pouty lips quivered with every slight movement her scarred lover made almost as if her every nerve ending was connected to his. The way her eyes remained half closed and half opened since she wanted to look at him no matter what, but her eyes were so heavy as her body was overcome with emotions she'd never felt before in her life and she doubted she would feel again with anyone other than man with her right now in this moment.

Her tiny legs were wrapped around his waist almost instinctively as they moved together as one. His strong arms rested on his elbows near her head in order to prop himself up and keep from crushing her tiny body with his. For-heads rested together as they painted and locked gazes not needing to speak because what they were doing right now conveyed their feelings better than words would be able to do. Besides they both knew that if either of them spoke it may break this perfect moment and neither of them wanted that.

Alice raised her head slightly in order to press her lips against his. Even though their bodies were touching at almost all points she still needed more. A part of her wondered if she were simply greedy or if it was simply because it was Jasper. Alice had never once really felt anything when it came to the boys her age and once she may have thought it was because they never showed her interest and yet now she was wondering if it wasn't more. Maybe the reason she had never felt anything for any of the boys she was knew for the simple reason that they had not been the one meant for her to be with.

The small woman was a firm believer in true love and soul mates. Many of the girls she knew always teased her about her notions on true love. They called her a silly girl with childish dreams of romance. All the girls she had gone to school with used to torment saying the only reason she believed in such nonsense was because she was a freak and the only comfort she would ever find would be in her dreams of romance. They would taunt her on how she would die alone an old woman with at least a dozen cats. If only they could see her now and feel what she was feeling. If they could then they may think twice on theory about true love being a childish dream.

"My Alice I love you." The honey blond whispered against her lips before trailing them down her jaw and slender throat. He lifted his left hand so that he could caress her shoulder blade before moving down to cup her small breast in the palm of his hand. She moaned as the warmth of his finger kneaded the tender flesh. "You are perfect. You were made for me my Alice. We fit together perfectly don't you see? Nobody will ever complete you the way I do. You were made me for my love."

Alice took the hand which had been on her breast to put it on her chest. She let her hand remain over his as they felt her heart beating underneath both of their fingers. "Do you feel that Jasper? That is my heart and it is beating for you. It has always belonged to you and it always will."

Jasper looked at her in awe before moving both of their joined hands in order to place them above his own rapidly beating heart. "As shall mine always belong to you. You are the light in my darkness Alice. You are my shining star and my light away from the shadows and in to the sun."

Their lips met again in a flurry of passion and desire as their thrusts sped up. Alice could feel a coiling in her stomach like springs ready to explode and they did it was unlike anything she had ever imagined. Colors exploded in front of her eyes causing her to blink at the intensity. The nails of her fingers bit in to the skin of his shoulder drawing small lines of blood. The coils in her stomach felt as if they had morphed in to a thousand different butterflies which then in turn started fluttering all through her body.

Jasper came around the same time she did. His back arched as his entire body stiffened before wave after wave of intense pleasure tore through all parts of his body. His arms were shaking and so he allowed himself to fall to the side next to her on the bed as he pulled her against him. They were still joined for the moment and he wanted to remain that was for as long as possible. If he the ability to lock her up and this moment going forever then he would do it in a heartbeat and without question. There had never been a more perfect moment for Jasper. This was everything he could have ever hoped for.

"I love you Jasper more than you can know." Alice mumbled against his chest as she curled against his body soaking in the warmth. "Will you stay with me tonight? I'll make sure that nobody sees you in the morning, but I just want to spend tonight with you."

"There is nowhere else that I would rather by darlin'." He replied wrapping his arms around her body and pulling the blanket up to cover them both. "Rest well my angel and I promise to be here in the morning."

00000000000000

The next morning before the sun rose in the sky Alice awoke to a warm body next to hers. As per her daily ritual she stressed and was shocked at how sore her body was. That is the exact moment she remembered what she had done the night before and with whom. A bright smile appeared as turned on her side to see sleeping Jasper. He looked so different asleep than he did when awake. The hard lines of his face seemed to have softened somewhat and the usual cloud of despair and darkness that tended to surround him was nowhere to be seen. He looked completely different in sleep with a peace he could not find in his waking hours.

The small girl realized that this was the first time she had ever really seen him in the sunlight; moving slowly so as not to startle him out of sleep she decided to take a better look at his body now that he wasn't covering it up. She had seen glimpses of his chest the night before and so the scars did not surprise her any. As her gaze traveled up his scared chest and neck she cringed before reaching out to gently press her fingers against a scar that went all the way around his neck. It had odd intends and took her a moment to realize what had caused such marks. Someone must have wrapped a metal chain around his neck kind of like a leash. How could another human being do that to someone? Especially if it was a child they were supposed to take care of? She simply could not comprehend why anyone would do this to another living creature no matter the circumstances.

"Oh Jasper what did they do to you?" She whispered softly as tears welled up in her eyes with the more scars she saw covering his body. Since he was laying on his back she could not see his back, but when she had been running her hands over the battered and scarred flesh the night before she wasn't sure that she wanted to see what it looked like.

By the time she let her eyes fall on his mask she was doing everything she could to hold back her sobs. It was no wonder Jasper hated the world and everyone in it. Alice would hate the world to if she had put through even half of what she imagined Jasper had been put through on a daily basis. He was lucky to have escaped with his life even though it wasn't much of a life living in a basement. Alice was determined to change that. She was going to show Jasper that not all people were bad and the world wasn't only filled with darkness. Alice was going to give him the life he should have had from the very beginning. He had been sent to her for a reason and she was sure it was to show him happiness and to give him a life worth living. She wanted to give that life to him. She wanted to share that life with him more than she wanted anything.

She noticed that his mask was still firmly in place. She had practically begged him to take it off by telling him that his scars would not bother and yet she refused. He was not willing to even discuss and since Alice did not want to upset him she had let the subject drop. Looking at the mask now though she could not help, but to be curious. Why was he so afraid to show her way lay underneath the white plastic? It could not possibly be as bad as he was making it out to be could it? What would one little peak really hurt anything? It wasn't like he even had to know since he was sleeping. She would just take a small look and put the mask back in place and he wouldn't ever have to know about it.

After weighing the pros and con's in her mind Alice decided that she would just go for it. What did she have to lose? She really wanted to see him and if he was too scared to show her then she would just have to be sneaky about it. Besides, she wouldn't get another chance like this one and she should take the opportunity while she had it. After fighting internally her hand stretched out slowly to grab the edge of the mask. She moved at a turtles pace in fear of waking him up.

Almost as soon as her fingers had gotten a good grip on the white plastic and she was about to pull it off to reveal the face hidden underneath, fingers wrapped around her wrist as she was suddenly on her back with and arm against her throat. Her eyes widened in fear as she saw Jasper glaring down at her. When he realized it was she who had been touching him he loosened his grasp slightly so that she could breathe, but he did not move completely. His body kept hers pinned to the bed beneath them.

"What are you doing my little sneak?" He hissed with his face mere inches from hers. He wasn't the Jasper she had been with the night before. This was someone darker and Alice was honestly terrified because she did not how he would react. This was like walking through a mine field with no map to help guide her through. It was highly unlikely that she would leave unharmed if she didn't do everything perfectly. "You defy my wishes to remain unseen beneath the mask? Do you desire so much to see the ugliness which was once inside of me that spilled out on to the surface?"

"Jasper no," Alice reached up with her hands to cup her face which was kind of awkward with his arm resting against her throat. "no part of you could ever be ugly no matter what you may think. I think that you are beautiful inside and out. Last night I gave you all of me and I just want you to be able to do the same with me. Show me what you look like under the mask and I swear to you I will still be here after. I am not going to leave you. You are in my heart now remember? No amount of scars can ever change that. I _need _you to trust in _me_."

He never got a chance to reply because a knock came against the door of Alice's room. Both heads spun around as they tensed hearing the voice outside the door. Alice growled at the interruption because she had been so close. She had seen it in his eyes. He would have shown her if only Edward hadn't chosen that very moment to knock on the door.

"Alice, are you up yet?" Her adopted brother called through the door trying the handle only to find the door locked. He frowned and knocked again. He was a little concerned since she never locked the door before, but then again she was a grown woman now and probably wanted her privacy. "You need to get up and get dressed. Dad said he had some very important news about the play and it must be considering two of the partners were here an hour ago. So get your cute little butt up and get downstairs. I will be sure to have the coffee brewing."

Alice looked at Jasper who removed his arm and allowed her to get up. He got up as well and started getting dressed again not looking at her as he headed for the closet and the secret passage back to the basement. She could tell that he was upset, but there was no time to talk to him about it right now. She would have to try and talk to him during lunch if she could. "Go back to your world Alice they call for you. I will be waiting in the shadows as always for your return."

TBC…

**AN: Hey all this new medication I am on helps my pain so much and while I am not all better I am feeling a lot better so I will try to be posting more often. It may not be an awful lot since these meds also make me tired, but it will be better I swear, at least once a day if I can. I do hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and you know I would love to hear your thoughts. The next two chapters are very important to the plot so stay tuned though I will give you a preview.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**Alice, are you alright?" "I know how excited you were about this."**

"**It doesn't matter Edward." "I never should have gotten my hopes up in the first place. I always knew that I was second best. I'm fine with it Eddie. I should never have thought it would change. The world is the way it is and unless I am tall and blond then I am never going to get anywhere. I should just remember my place and stop living in childish dreams."**

"**No, Ali you can never give up on your dreams."**

"**I already have, but it's okay because I really am fine with it."**

"**How can you be fine with it?"**

"**Because it is what is best for the business." "Face it, with her as the lead the show will get more publicity and that is good for the company. What is my happiness compared to that?"**

**AND**

"**Oh my god!"**

"**Alice!" "What happened here? Whose blood is that? Did someone attack you?"**

"**I just found her." "I went to talk to her about costume designs and someone said she had come to the kitchen. I found her like this I swear and she wasn't moving or breathing."**

"**Dad she's gone."**

"**Dead?" "Someone killed her?"**

"**What is that?"**

"**A white rose." "Perhaps she had a secret admirer to whom she did not share the same affection?"**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight or Phantom of the Opera!**

Edward had to admit that he was worried about his sister right now. They were walking back towards her room after the meeting with the partners and she had not spoken one word since they'd left their fathers office. The bronze haired male was not used to his sister being so quiet. She was always so full of and energy and she was so happy and alive. It was one of the many things that make her unique. Right now though not one word left her lips and her lips which were usually upturned in a smile had remained clenched together in a mix between a frown and a cringe.

He couldn't believe what happened only a few minutes before. In one single moment Alice and her dreams were crushed with a few spoken words. Carlisle of course had done everything he could to try and sway the partner's decision, but in the end he had been out voted and there wasn't much he could do. It seemed as if the partners thought it would be a good idea to go with someone who was actually known in the opera world. It wasn't that Alice did not have an amazing voice because she did and they made sure to inform her of this numerous times when he saw tears well up in their eyes. They didn't want to make Carlisle Cullen's only daughter tear up so they make sure she knew what talented she truly possessed, but as gently as they could they told her that she wasn't exactly what they were looking for physically. They needed someone who could bring in the male customers with her looks and the partner's did not feel as if she were the person with job and so with one vote she had been replaced by the well-known singer Heidi V. Everyone called her that since her last name was ridiculously hard to pronounce.

"Alice, are you alright?" Her adopted brother questioned as he reached out to set his hand on her shoulder. Even though he had not been a partner he had voted for her to stay along with Carlisle, but the other three partners had outnumbered them and so in the end it did not really matter. "I know how excited you were about this."

"It doesn't matter Edward." She replied with a non-caring shrug of her shoulder ever though they both knew she bluffing by pretending she was fine. Alice was doing it for Edward's benefit since he had been the one to fight for her the hardest. His efforts had been noble, but sadly they had also been for naught. "I never should have gotten my hopes up in the first place. I always knew that I was second best. I'm fine with it Eddie. I should never have thought it would change. The world is the way it is and unless I am tall and blond then I am never going to get anywhere. I should just remember my place and stop living in childish dreams."

His handsome face contorted in to a mask of horror. He couldn't believe that she was talking like this. For as long as he had known the small pixie of a girl she had been living in a world full of dreams and made up fables. It was just how she was and one failed attempt at following her dreams should not make her change one of her better personality quirks. "No, Ali you can never give up on your dreams."

"I already have, but it's okay because I really am fine with it." The smile she shot at him only confirmed that was indeed not alright.

"How can you be fine with it?" He halted his steps so that he could turn her to face him. They were standing in front of her bedroom door anyways. "This is something that you have wanted for as long as I can remember. One failure should not make you give up forever. Who was the one who pushed me to follow my dreams and when the going got tough who wouldn't let me give up?"

"It was me but this is different because it is what is best for the business." She replied reaching out for the handle of her door. All she wanted was to be alone to wallow in her heart break for a little while. Eventually she would get over it and she knew this, but right now it did not feel that way. Right now it felt as if everything was falling apart. "Face it, with her as the lead the show will get more publicity and that is good for the company. What is my happiness compared to that? Look Edward I realize that you are worried about me, but I promise you I am going to be fine. I wasn't meant to be a star and that is alright. Maybe I can find a passion for something else I mean just because one door has closed it does not mean another hasn't opened. I will get over this in time, but for right now I would like to be alone."

Her copper haired brother shook his slightly as he watched her open her door. "I won't push you to talk about it today, but I am not going to let you give up on your dreams. I will of course give the privacy that you want right now, but I like I said I won't give up on you because you never gave up on me."

When he left her alone in her room Alice fell to her bed in a mess of tears. She looked over at her dresser where she had a framed picture of Heidi V and grabbed it before flinging it in to the wall. She watched the glass covering shatter before it fell to the floor with a clatter. Feeling a tiny bit better, but not much she curled up in to a ball on her bed letting sobs rack her boy as tears soaked the pillow her head happened to be resting against. She never knew that inside of her closet Jasper was watching her with an angry scowl on his face. He hated seeing his Alice broken so much and he would make that nobody took her dreams from her. With an air blown kiss he disappeared as his cape swirled and flared out behind him. He had some business to take care of.

00000000000000000

Later that evening Alice had decided that wallowing in her depression would do no good and so she got up out of bed and asked one the many people who worked at the opera house if there was anything she could do to help. Just because Alice wouldn't be able to fulfill her dream of being a singer it did not mean she had to stop working at the opera house itself. This was industry she loved and no matter what she would not give it up. When an older woman told her to go to Heidi's room (she was currently staying in one of the rooms in the opera house since she had no permanent residence due to the fact she traveled constantly because of her career) to talk about costume designs Alice nodded and headed in that direction. Costume design was something she loved and it would take her mind off of everything.

Knocking on Heidi's door which was partly open she frowned when she did not receive a reply. She knew the other girl had to be in there since music was playing and Heidi would never leave her music on if she was not currently in the room. With a sinking feeling crawling up her spine Alice pushed the door open slowly as her hand flew to her mouth what she saw. Heidi was indeed in her room, but there had been a very good reason as to why she did not answer Alice's knock. The other girl was lying on the floor with her eyes wide open and fear and dulled by the lack of life in her body. Her throat had been slashed open, but it was not a clean cut which showed that she had obviously fought her attacked. There were nail marks biting in to her right leaving half-moon crescent marks over her wrists and parts of her lower arm. Her hair was tousled as if someone had grabbed her by the hair and yanked her back when she tried to run. Heidi's legs twisted underneath her unnaturally and her hands were clutching her throat. It looked as if she had tried to stop the bleeding, but to no avail. Dark red blood flowed out around her body painting her up like a picture. A gruesome picture, but a picture none the less.

"Oh my god!" Alice cried as she backed up towards the door. She could not seem to take her eyes off of the other girl no matter how hard she tried.

"Alice!" Carlisle had heard his daughters cry and he and Esme had run in the direction of her voice. He stopped when he saw her and grasped her arms tightly turning her to face him. He had not yet seen the body of one of his prized performers. He notice blood on the floor and immediately jumped to the conclusion it belonged to his dark haired teenaged daughter. "What happened here? Whose blood is that? Did someone attack you?"

"I just found her." Alice said her voice shaking as she pointed towards the body she knew without a dead. Even when her brother rushed past her and knelt down to make sure that she was indeed no longer part of the living population. "I went to talk to her about costume designs and someone said she had come to the kitchen. I found her like this I swear and she wasn't moving or breathing."

Edward pressed his fingers to her neck search for a pulse though he did not hold out much help. With her throat slashed like that it was pretty slim changes she could come out of this with her heart still beating. When his suspicions were verified he turned to his father wearing a grim expression on his face. "Dad she's gone."

"Dead?" Esme gasped out as she turned her head away and squeezed her eyes shut. She hated all things unpleasant and this definitely fell on that very long list. "Someone killed her?"

Carlisle caught sight of something white in the pool of blood next to her arm. He narrowed his eyes to try and make out what the object was. Perhaps it would give them a clue as to what had truly happened to her. "What is that?"

"A white rose." His son told him as he knelt down in the blood to pick up the rose covered in blood on most of its stem and petals. He thought about what it could possibly mean as he turned to face the others. "Perhaps she had a secret admirer to whom she did not share the same affection?"

Alice did not say anything as her stomach churned with the urge to vomit. A white rose gave her the feeling that she knew someone who could give her the whole story and she was sure that she wouldn't like what this person had to say. To the others the rose meant nothing and yet to her it was signature she knew well. She had gotten many white roses in the past years and only one person had ever given her one, but why would Jasper have left a rose next to a body? A part of her had hoped that maybe it was some sort of ritual for those who had passed on from this world and in to the next, but she had a bad feeling telling her that it happened to be something much more devious. The petite girl needed to talk to Jasper and she needed to do it soon.

She did not want to believe he was capable of something like this and yet the events of this morning came in to her head almost instantly. When she had tried to remove his mask Jasper had become someone she did not recognize and someone she never wanted to meet again. Hopefully she was just being paranoid and he hadn't done anything. Still, she had seen that he was capable of doing something like this and he had admitted to doing it in the past. Alice supposed she would have to wait and hear his side of the story because maybe it was not as she was assuming. She could only hope it ended up turning out that way.

TBC…

**AN: I hope that you all liked this chapter and I think that it came out really good. The next chapter is actually the idea that created this story and so I am very excited to be able to write it. Let me know what you thought of this chapter since reviews make and happy and I really need that right now. My great aunt died last night and so I may not be online for a few days and I hope that you can understand. Also someone asked what was wrong with my health and for those of you who do not know I will tell you. I have end stage liver disease caused by a blood disease. I have a blog about it on youtube I just started so feel free to check it out. It is under Stephycats7785.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**Why did you do it?" "What did she do to you to deserve such a death?"**

"**I did it for you." "She took what you wanted and had to pay."**

"**Jasper it is not okay to hurt people!"**

"**I did it for you to make you happy." "Why are you not pleased? She is no longer in the way to keep you from your dreams. Your father's partners offered the part again. I gave you what you wanted."**

"**I did not want her to die!"**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight or Phantom of the Opera!**

For the next two days Alice was in a blank state of mind. She had been planning to go and talk to Jasper, but in the end she couldn't seem to gather up the courage. She wasn't sure what she would say to him or how she should bring the topic up. She knew without a doubt that he and done it. The white rose had been a dead giveaway and the fact that the attacker had been able to move around unnoticed. All clues pointed to the masked man who lived in the basement, but what Alice could not understand was why he would do it.

Had Heidi accidently stumbled upon him and he decided that he needed to keep her quite in order to keep his secret safe? Had she threatened or attacked him and he had been given no other choice? The small female was sure she would be able to understand if it had been something such as that. She truly wanted to understand and believe that he was not capable of murder.

Making her way up to her room after leaving a plate of food for Jasper in front of the broken window (she may not understand everything right now, but that did not mean she wanted him to starve) she decided that she wanted to take a nap. The last couple of days had been mentally exhausting with the police conducting an investigation and the partners practically begging her take the part back. It was all just too much for the tiny woman and she needed a break from it all. Edward and her parents respected this and so far had not tried to force her in to talking about what had happened or what she was feeling.

As soon as she opened her bedroom door she was greeted by a shadow in the corner and voice she knew only too well. "You have been avoiding me my Alice. You never visit me anymore and I want to know why. Have I done something to upset you?'

"Why did you do it?" Alice whispered as she sat down on the edge of her bed. It was the only thing she could think to say to him. Her eyes stayed locked on the floor and her hands rested comfortably in her lap as she fiddled with her fingers for lack of anything better to do. "What did she do to you to deserve such a death?"

"I did it for you." The honey blond answered immediately not bother to try and lie to her. For him he did not see it as doing something wrong. He had done what needed to be done plain and simple and he would do it again without an ounce of hesitation. "She took what you wanted and had to pay."

She felt as if she was going to be sick. Her body hunched over as she gagged due to reflex more than anything else. Of all the things he could have said this was not what she expected. He had done this for her? Heidi was dead because he thought this was what she wanted? Her vision clouded slightly as her breathing picked up quickly. A girl was dead because of her. Jasper had killed Heidi because he loved her.

"Jasper it is not okay to hurt people!" She snapped as she jumped to her feet and pressed herself against the far wall and as far away from him as humanly possible. "Do you even have regret for what you did? You took her life and now I have to live knowing I played a part in the violent act!"

"I did it for you to make you happy." Jasper stated again with a tilt of his head as he took a step towards her not quite understanding her fear. He would never hurt her and she should know that. Everything he did was _for _her in order to make his Alice happy. "Why are you not pleased? She is no longer in the way to keep you from your dreams. Your father's partners have offered you the part again. I gave you what you wanted."

Alice was not exactly sure how to respond and so she threw up her hands in exasperation. "I did not want her to die!"

His brow crinkled in confusion. "I do not understand why you are not pleased. She took the spotlight that belonged to you and I gave it back. She will never take what belongs to you again. I got rid of her because she caused you pain and I will always make people pay if they hurt you my Alice. You are too wonderful to be treated than less of the angel that you are. I will make sure you get the life you have dreamed of since you were a child. I remember you telling me all of them and I plan to make them a reality because I love you."

Something clicked in Alice's mind and her hand flew to her mouth in shock. "When you say you have taken care of anyone who has ever hurt me you're talking about Emmett and Rosalie isn't you? You were the one who set the house on fire and I am betting Mike did something wrong as well didn't he?"

"He wanted to take your innocence." Jasper said as he finally reached her and set the palm of his left hand against her cheek. "I heard him talking to his friends. He wanted to tarnish you my Alice and I could not let him do so. I made sure he would never have such thoughts again. I made sure that he would not destroy your light."

"Oh god!" The petite girl could feel her knees giving out under her, but Jasper was there to catch her which she wasn't sure was a good thing or not. "Jasper you can't continue to go on this way. Do you not understand that what you are doing is wrong?"

"Then teach me my Alice." He whispered while at the same time pressing a kiss to her temple. "Teach me how to be what makes you happy. I want your happiness and it is all I have ever wanted. Teach me what I need to be in order to make you happy. Teach me how to be a better man. Do not hate me for only wanting what is best for you. I could not bear it if you hated me. Anything I do I do for you. I do what is best for you even if you do not know it."

TBC….

**AN: I am so sorry that I haven't updated, but really it was not my fault. I got a warning for one of my old stories and couldn't post for a few days. Well I suppose a warning was my fault, but honestly I did not know it had broken any rules, but I am back now and being more careful. Plus that story was like two years old so it took me by surprise and I like had no warning. Anyways, this chapter is broken in half because it just flows better that way. The next chapter is rather interesting since Alice is trying to teach Jasper right and wrong. I hope that you all liked this chapter.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight or Phantom of the Opera!**

Both and Alice and Jasper were back in the basement bright and early the next morning. When he had asked her to teach him right from Alice had agreed for a few reasons. Deep down she knew the right thing to do in societies would be to turn in him. She should probably have gotten ahold of the police and yet she just couldn't turn him in. Yes he had killed someone, but in his defense he did not know of any other way. Jasper had not grown up with a family to teach him how things were supposed to be done. He did not understand the concept of right and wrong and he certainly did not understand laws. So how could she ever fathom turning him in when none of this was really his fault?

It did not concern her that if he was caught she would be seen as an accessory to murder. Alice knew that should probably be something she was concerned about, but in all honesty she was more concerned about him. If Jasper was charged with murder he would be locked away forever and hadn't he spent enough time locked up? She would not allow this to happen to him. Of course she was greatly bothered he killed someone for her who wouldn't be, but she was going to help him so that things like this would not happen in the future. She would protect him as he had been trying to do with her.

Setting her hands down on the dusty table they had set up she smiled softly letting him know that she wasn't going to scream at him as she had the night before. He had stayed with her all night when she broke down and started beating against his chest while tears flowed down her cheeks making her eyes red and puffy. "Okay we are going to start with something easy today Jasper. I am going to give you different scenarios and you tell me how you would react in this situation and then we will go over how your reaction can be improved upon alright?"

The honey blond nodded in understanding even if he was not exactly pleased about this exercise. He thought the way he got things done were pretty efficient since he usually got the results he wanted. Why mess with a system that worked? "I understand my Alice. I will do my best to please you."

"This is not about pleasing me Jasper." She replied quickly even though she was deep touched that he wanted to do this for her. He wanted to be a better man for her. "While I appreciate the fact you are willing to do this for me, it also has to be something you do for yourself. Now let's get started shall we? As I stated before we will start with something simple. If we are at a gathering of some sort and someone made a rude comment about my outfit how would you respond to this?"

The scarred male did not have to thing long about his reply. "I would force them to apologize by any means possible."

A sigh escaped her pouty pink lips. "What do you mean when you say by any means possible? Try to be more specific."

Again it did not take long for Jasper to respond. "I would tell them to apologize and if they did not I would cut out their tongue so they would never be able to speak another bad word about you."

Alice let her head fall in to her hands. This was obviously going to take a lot longer than she had first anticipated. Lifting her back up, she offered him an encouraging smile. She decided that tell him straight out he was wrong would be rude and she would try to be honest and polite at the same time. "Let's work on how you could improve on that. Instead of cutting out the persons tongue you could simply ignore what they said and try to be polite in return. It is better to just ignore whatever they said because reacting is exactly what they want."

Jasper's brow crinkled in confusion. "Your logic does not make sense my Alice. How will the person ever learn they are not allowed to speak about you in such a manner? If you simply let them go without punishment they will do it again."

"Sometimes you need to think about if the consequences are worth teaching someone a lesson." The tiny girl responded quickly hoping he would understand what she was trying to say. "It is pretty simple because let's say that you kill someone because they said something to me you have to remember what they say is just words and you should ignore them instead of kill them because the consequences if you get caught are fall worse than taking their lives."

"Then I will not allow myself to get caught." The half of his face you could see brightened up as he smiled thinking he had come up with the perfect solution. "If I do not get caught there will be no consequences."

The petite teen girl could not argue with that. "Well you cannot be sure that you won't get caught. Why take the risk if you cannot be sure?"

"I would take the risk for you." He stated calmly and truthfully. "I would do anything for you. If someone tried to touch you inappropriately then I'd cut off their hands. If they looked at you the wrong way I would poke or burn their eyes out. If somebody was to take what was yours then I would take something of theirs and usually it will end up being their life."

Alice was not sure how she could get through to him. "My father once told me that you should treat others the way you would want to be treated in return so you have to think before you act. Ask yourself would you want them to do to you what you are planning to do to them?"

His eyes never left her face as her replied. "My dear Alice many of the things I have done to others have been done to me."

In the next instant she was out of her chair and in his lap with her arms around his neck. "Oh Jasper I wish I could take away the pain for you. No wonder you kill people. I promise I will help you and I will give you the live you should have had since birth."

**TBC…**

**AN: This is part of Alice trying to show Jasper right and wrong. I think that it turned out alright and in the next chapter Alice has a rehearsal and needs to work with a lead male. Do you all have any suggestions for who could be the lead male? Should it be Edward or someone else? Let me know your thoughts in a review. I hope that you liked this.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight or the Phantom of the Opera!**

"We are doing the male additions today?" Alice asked as she looked at the group of me lined up on stage. Some of the men she knew from having watched past opera shows, but others she had never even heard of before.

Edward who was standing very close to her leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I think you should choose the ugliest one because if you choose one of the younger guys I am not sure that I won't lock you away so they can't steal your head before I have the chance."

His adopted sister chose to smile at him instead of informing him that her heart was already gone and she was pretty sure that she would never get it back again. As she looked at the men gathered on stage she frowned. "Why do I have to be here again?"

"You are the leading lady and as such you need to feel comfortable with your male lead." Carlisle said as the three of them sat down getting ready to start. "If you do not feel comfortable with the choice for the male lead then it will show in the performance and we can't have that."

"Just imagine them in their underwear." The bronze haired male joked as Carlisle motioned for the first male to take center stage and start.

The first audition was done by a man Called Aro who had appeared in many plays as the villain and so Alice were confused as to why he would ever audition for the part of the hero until Edward whispered how Aro was known to seduce his younger female co-stars. Alice cringed and when he was finally finished his short audition piece she looked over to her father who held a list of names and a pen.

"He scares me." She said bluntly and watched as her father quickly scratched his name off of the list.

The second male to audition was named Jacob Black and while he was knew to the opera he was very nice to look at. She scooted forward in her seat to get a better look while he performed and never noticed her brother's eyes glaring at the tan male on stage. When he was finished Edward scoffed and rolled his eyes. "We can scratch his name off the list that is for sure."

Alice scowled and twisted around in her seat to look at him. "Why? I thought that he was really good."

"He is young and cocky and it shows in his performance." Edward countered sending her a know it all look. "He is no doubt going to be whiny and demanding because he feels that he is owed it. We don't need the drama that is attached to him because he will bring it here."

"You're just saying that because he is single." The small leading lady said with a sigh of aggravation and watched as her father scratched his name off of the list. "If we keep going at this rate and judging based on if they are single or not I will be doing this play alone."

Carlisle agreed with his daughter. "It seems that none of these men are what we are looking for. When I read the play I saw someone like Edward. The way he speaks reminds me of you son and it is a real shame you have no interest in this play."

The small teen girl got and evil look on her face as she eyed her brother. "Edward do you remember when I was seven and you dared me to climb all the way to the top an old oak tree and I did, but ending up falling out of the tree and breaking my arm in three places? You promised me that you owed me a favor I could call in at any time I wished? I do not believe I have cashed in on that favor yet, but I am going to do so now."

If possible he turned a shade of green when he realized what she wanted. "Ali you cannot be serious about wanting me as the male lead. You know that I like to be behind the scenes rather in the in the spotlight. You know maybe you were right about that Jacob fella. He wasn't so bad and I think that with a little practice-"

Alice cut him off with a rapid shake of her head. "Oh no brother of mine I know who I now want as my male lead and that is you. Think about it for a second and you will see that it makes perfect sense. I know you better than anyone and if I am going to feel comfortable with anyone on stage it would be you. We all know that you can sing because you used to practice with me all of the time. Please do this for me Edward? I am not sure that I will be able to pull the play off without you by my side."

She knew it was wrong to guilt him in to it, but she really believed this to be a good idea. Edward would be perfect for the male part and the only guy she would feel comfortable with second to Jasper who could not try out for the play for obvious reasons. When she saw him run his fingers through his hair she knew that she almost had him hook line and sinker. Her brother never had been able to resist her puppy dog eyes.

"She does have a point son." Their father spoke up and Alice was thrilled to know she had someone in her corner. "You are a good singer and you and Alice already have a connection that will be seen on screen. Why don't you try a duet with Alice first and if you don't like it then we will find someone else. At least give it chance my son."

The younger male sighed, but nodded as he stood up from his seat. "I think I can do that. I will try, but that is all I can promise. I am going to get the sheet music and I will meet Alice center stage in ten minutes. The only song I really know almost by heart is wishing you were here again and so that is the one I would like to do. I'll be back in a moment."

TBC…

**AN: So the next chapter will be longer, but this is short because my great grandmother is dying and we are waiting for the call so I did not feel much like writing, but felt as if I should post something. I hope that you all liked this and I would love to hear your thoughts.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight or Phantom of the Opera!**

**IMPORTANT: I am in Boston hospital they admitted me here and I am not sure for how long I will be here. I have many tests and day surgeries going on and so basically I am not sure when and if I can post, but I will try to do what I can when I can. I wrote this short chapter to let you know what was going and I am so sorry it is short, but think of it as a filler.**

It did not take long for both Edward and Alice to get ready. They met in the center of the stage as they had agreed, but instead of the song 'Wishing you were here again' Carlisle had wanted to see them do 'All I ask of you' because he needed to be sure they could pull of the romantic parts of the play. If there was no chemistry between the two of them then the people watching would not be hooked and it could end up being a huge flop. The adopted siblings looked at each other and Alice gave him a smile full of encouragement before watching him start his opening lines. As she would have to do in the play she tilted her head down and away from him as if she did not want to look his way.

Edward could hear his voice shaking as he started, but after the first two lines had gained confidence. The bronze haired male tried to forget that he would be singing this in front of a theatre full of people and instead pretended that it would only be Alice watching him. As the play described he walked around her trying to catch her eye and yet she would not look his way. So far things were going very well and the staff had actually stopped what they were doing to watch the pair.

_No more talk of darkness  
>Forget these wide-eyed fears<br>I'm here, nothing can harm you  
>My words will warm and calm you<em>

Let me be your freedom  
>Let daylight dry your tears<br>I'm here, with you, beside you  
>To guard you and to guide you<p>

Reaching his hand out Edward set the back of his hand against her cheek softly in a loving gesture. The one thing which made this easier for him was trying to remember moments of the past between him and his adopted sister that he could picture in his mind for each line. Putting real live memories to each and every line of the song was quite helpful in his opinion. After his first part was finished he left his hand against her cheek as Alice brought one of her hands up and placed it over his like a lost lover trying to cling on to something she had lost so long ago. Her voice was sharp and crisp when she took over and started to sing her part. In her head an image of Jasper suddenly appeared and a smile appeared on her pouty lips.

Say you'll love me every waking moment  
>Turn my head with talk of summertime<br>Say you'll need me with you now and always  
>Promise me, that all you say is true<br>That's all I ask of you

Since this was only a demonstration of whether or not Edward and Alice could work well together they only did the first part of the song before the music cut off and everyone who had been watching clapped. It looked as if they had a leading man and if the smile the bronze haired male's face was any indication to his happiness it looked as the show would turn out better than anyone had first anticipated. Carlisle looked like he was about to jump around in joy as he climbed on stage and hugged both of his children. He had feared that they wouldn't have the chemistry needed to pull this off, but he was pleasantly proven wrong.

"Brilliant!" He clapped and took a step back. "The two of you were absolutely brilliant! This show is going to be a knockout! I have to get in touch with the partners right away. My two children are going to be stars before this play is over."

Edward raised his eyebrow as he watched his father practically skip out of the room. "Well I suppose it is a good thing that he is happy about this. I haven't seen him so excited about a project for years. What about Ali are you happy we will be doing this together?"

The small pixie like girl had been lost in thought for a few moments and when she heard him speak her head snapped in his direction as she tried to smile in order to assure him she was indeed happy about the choice of male lead. "Of course I am happy we are going to be doing this together. I guess I am just afraid that I am going to end up doing such a bad job this play will be a flop and I can't do that to mom and dad. I know how much this place means to them and I can't let them down Edward I just can't!"

"We won't." He assured before brushing his lips across her cheek softly. "You need to breath or else you are going to give yourself some sort of panic attack and we don't want that. Wait, who is that?"

Alice was confused at first not understanding what her adopted brother happened to be looking at until she turned and looked behind her up on the balcony. Her hand flew over mouth when she realized it was Jasper standing here partly covered in the shadows. Even from this distance she could see the anger on his face and she knew without a doubt that he wasn't pleased about something. She went to look at her brother when she realized that he had headed towards the balcony off a side passage and she motioned franticly to the scarred man she found herself in love with hoping he would take the hint and go back to the basement. When she saw him vanish seconds before Edward burst in to the area had been she let out a deep breath. That had been much to close for her comfort and she knew that she needed to talk to Jasper about staying hidden. He was risking his safety by going out like this.

TBC…

**Please R&R like always!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight or Phantom of the Opera!**

As soon as Jasper had made his appearance on the upper balcony Alice had escaped the room to a back hallway in order to make it to the basement without being seen. She knew Jasper would be there waiting for her and while a part of her was scared over what his reaction would be another part of knew deep down she would be relieved once she saw that he was safe back in his make shift home. Exposing his presence the way he had was a stupid move on his part and the tiny teen girl was going to make sure he knew it. Well that had been her plan up until she entered the basement through a secret passage the scarred male had shown her only to be grabbed from behind and slammed in to the concrete wall dust flying all around her and making her have the sudden urge to cough.

Her eyes met one white eye void of the ability to see and one full of anger. The honey blond male had her pressed against the wall with both of his hands firmly wrapped around her upper arms hard enough that there would no doubt be finger shaped bruises by morning. "Have I not given you everything you desired? Have I not made sure your dreams come true? I have protected you from my place in the shadows and made sure nobody would cause you pain or unhappiness and this is how you repay me my Alice?"

"Jasper, I don't understand what I have done to make you angry." She whispered trying to hide her fear. She remembered her father once telling her that you should never show fear when you were in the presence of a fierce hunter and in her mind at this moment she was the prey and Jasper the hunter waiting for her to show any signs of weakness. "Whatever I have done to anger you I apologize for it, but you can't risk yourself again by going out in the public. It isn't safe for you to be out where others may see you."

The scarred male laughed though his laughter held no trace of humor. "How ironic it is your lies are meant to make me feel as if you care about my safety. The only reasons you do not wish for me to be where I can see you are because you don't want me to catch you in the act of betrayal with your lover."

"My lover?" Alice questioned confused by what he was implying. Did he honestly believe she had another love besides him? Where would be get such a crazy idea? The only male she hung around who he could possibly mistake as her love would be-Oh! The answer hit her like a ton of bricks all at once practically knocking the air from her lungs. "Do you mean Edward? Jasper do you really believe Edward and I are lovers?"

"Yes the fake brother who lusts over you." He hissed his one good eye narrowing at the mere thought of Edward and his Alice together. His pale fingers which had hardly ever seen the sunlight dug deeper in to the smooth flesh of her arm causing Alice to wince. "The one who sings so passionately while in your presence, the one who wishes to take you away from me, but he will not succeed my Alice. You are _mine _and you have my mark on you. Does your Edward know the _real _you as I do my Alice? Does he know of the darkness that lingers under all the innocence you show the world? The darkness which calls to me because I am dark not made up of light as you seem to be in others opinions. When he touches you, does your skin burn with the flames of passion? Does he haunt your dreams my Alice?"

By this point Alice was actually shivering and not because it was cold. His voice caressed her skin and rationally she knew that by this time she should be terrified and yet she wasn't. The idea that she and Edward were anything other than siblings was silly in her mind, but the way Jasper accused her made her wonder what he was capable of in this state. She should run and warn Edward that he may be in danger and yet she could not. She was frozen by his words and the painful pressure of his fingers digging in to her skin.

"Edward and I have never been and never will we be lovers." She stated raising her chin defiantly. "For you to question where my heart lies and to make accusations that I would ever give my body to someone I wasn't in love with is insulting. Do you have so much darkness in you that you see what isn't there? When have I _ever _given you reason not to trust me? You act as though I have given you cause to be suspicious, but we both know I haven't done anything wrong. If anything I have been more supportive and trustworthy than I probably should have been. When I found out you have killed people in the past did I go running to the police? No, I stayed with you because I trust you and I know deep down you are good person. You have trust issues and I get that Jasper I really do, but if you are not going to learn to trust me then you may as well go back to living in the shadows with only the rats for company. I can understand when I want to, but I won't be treated as a criminal when I have done nothing wrong!"

The masked man suddenly let go of her hands took a step back. He'd never had anyone speak to him in such a way it surprised and pleased him. His head tilted to the side as he studied her and suddenly his lips and descended on hers as his body crushed her smaller one between him and the all. Her fingers tangled in his hair as his hands gripped her tiny waist and lifted her up so that she could wrap her legs around his waist. Angry passion had consumed them and now their argument would continue, but not with words.

TBC…

**AN: This is the second half the last chapter and I hope that you all liked it. The next chapter will go back to being longer again. The next chapter will continue from this point on. Let me know what you all thought of this chapter.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Alice looked around at the destruction she and Jasper had caused by their rough and passionate love making. Things were knocked to the floor and broken, clothing both his and hers lay in tatters around the room, and even small amounts of blood from rough bites and scratches could be spotted once in a while. As for the two people involved in causing all the damage they were on the floor lying on some blankets. Jasper was drawing patterns on her back with his gloved fingers and the small woman sighed softly as she thought about the events which had just taken place.

"I caused you pain." Her masked lover stated as he ran his fingers along some bruises on her back that had been made when she was slammed in to the wall roughly. "I hurt the only thing I have ever loved. I truly am a monster who doesn't deserve you. You deserve better than this. You deserve better than a monster that cannot control his darkness. My Alice you deserve a man."

Alice rolled on her side and set the palm of her had against his unscarred cheek. "You are a man Jasper and you didn't hurt me. I know what you are and if I wanted to leave I would, but I am still here and I am not going anywhere. You need to get that through your head. You also need to learn how to trust me. I know that it is hard for you because you've never had someone in your life that you could trust, but I swear on my heart, body, and soul you can trust me. I would never betray you."

He frowned deeply before placing one of his hands over hers. "Even if I deserve such a betrayal? You deserve to be happy and not have to worry about never upsetting the one you love. You shouldn't have to fear your lover. Your soul mate should protect you not the other way around. Perhaps your fake brother has it right. Perhaps he can be what you need."

"He isn't what I want." She replied stubbornly. "You are the one that I want Jasper and that isn't going to change. Nobody is perfect and we all have faults. The way you make a relationship work is not by giving up, but rather by learning to deal with any problem that may arise together."

The scarred man remained quiet for a few moments before he finally spoke again. When he did speak it was something she had not expected. "Do you still desire to see the man behind the mask? I still think I am a monster and yet you are determined to prove I am a man worthy of love. Do you still wish to see my true face?"

Alice bit her bottom lip before she nodded slowly. She knew it would be hard for him and yet she felt as if she needed to see the side of himself which he kept hidden. Maybe if she showed him that she accepted all of him he would realize he had nothing to fear. "If you are ready to show me then I am ready to see."

"I hope you do not regret that choice." He muttered before sitting up and slowly bringing his glove covered hands to his face. Alice watched holding her breath as he undid the straps holding the mask in place. His hands were shaking as he started to pull away the white piece of plastic.

"Oh my god." The tiny girl gasped as her hand flew to her mouth when she finally saw his true face.

The half which had been formerly covered by the mask was worse than anything she could have imagined. It reminded her of a waxed figure who had been set to close to a fire place. The skin had the look of being melted with deep healed gashes starting at his hairline and then traveling down his face and disappearing underneath the collar of his shirt. It was no wonder he didn't want people to see his face. Alice could understand why he shied away from the world. People where cruel and they would have made him an outcast for looking the way he did. His bad eye was white and the skin around it bubbled up unnaturally. Some of his hair was missing as well, but when he wore his mask it was hidden rather well. His upper lip also looked to be deformed on the scarred half of his face. It pulled up and curled inward making it seem as if he were always scowling. The bottom lip was relatively undamaged and was the only unscarred part of his face behind the mask.

"Do you see the monster now?" He questioned trying to turn his face away from her.

Alice brought her right hand up and set it against the disfigured flesh. Jasper flinched, but did not pull away. He remained still as a statue as she stood on her tip toes and started placing little kisses all over that side of his face. "I think you are beautiful."

"Beautiful?" The honey blond whispered the word as a question not understanding how she could ever see anything beautiful about him.

"Yes." She nodded wrapped her arms around his waist. "I think you are probably the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen. You may not see your beauty, but I do and that is all that matters. You shouldn't be ashamed of who you are because I am in love with the man behind the mask."

"The man behind the mask loves you as well." He replied leaning down to press his lips against hers. Jasper had never had someone accept him before and for the first time ever he thought that maybe someone could see him as something other than a freakish monster. For the first time in his life he felt like a man.

TBC…

**AN: A short chapter to get back in to the hang of writing this story. The next two stories I will be finishing are this and Different Steps. Let me know what you all thought of this chapter since you know I love hearing your thoughts!**

**Please R&R like always!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Edward was worried about his sister. Alice was acting very strange and whenever Alice acted weird it meant something was wrong or she was hiding something which was just as bad. Ever since they were children Alice and Edward told each other everything and if the small female felt as if she couldn't talk to her brother about something then that had to be a very bad thing. It had him worried which in turn worried Alice when she noticed he was worried and it just was not good for anyone. The bronze haired male knew that he had to do something the problem was he just wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. Should he confront her or wait for her to come to him? Would Alice even come to him at all?

Maybe he should talk to her today since they would be practicing a few of the songs alone. Yes, that is what he would do. With a determined smile he quickly hurried to one of the old abandoned bedrooms on the second floor. They used to go there all the time when they were kids. They had actually made this room their club house when they were younger in the summers and all the other kids told Alice they didn't allow freaks to hang out with them. Edward had told them that they did not need the other kids when they had each other.

To his surprise Alice was already there when he got to the second floor. She was looking at some of the old photo albums and he sat down next to her with a smile. "Reliving old memories are we?"

Alice had not even heard him come in and so she jumped when he sat down next to her. "Gosh you need to learn to make some noise when you walk you scared me almost to death! I was just looking at the photo albums that were left up here. Did you know that this theatre used to be haunted or well at least that is they thought before dad's family bought the place."

"Wow you really are looking at the older photo albums." Edward muttered as he took a closer look at the pictures. "Why are you so interested in the rumors about this place from years ago? Do you believe our resident phantom is a ghost?"

If only he knew the truth about Jasper then maybe he would realize how funny his comment actually was, but it wasn't as if she could tell him the truth. "Of course I don't think that. I was simply bored and you were late so I started digging around. Are you ready to get started on practicing?"

The bronze haired male shook his head knowing that if he was going to confront her about what was going on that he should probably do it while he had the courage. "I actually wanted to talk to you about something if that is alright?"

"You know you can talk to me about anything." She replied closing the photo album and giving Edward her full attention.

"That is kind of what I wanted to talk to you about actually." He stated running a hand through his hair nervously. "The last few weeks I have noticed that you seem different. You are always running off to some mysterious place, your quiet, and I just get the feeling you are hiding something. We used to tell each other everything Ali and I am scared that you are in some sort of trouble. I'm afraid that you are trying to handle something by yourself when you really need help. You have to know that no matter what is going on I will always be there to help out in any way that I can. Did my confessions of my feelings for you freak you out? If it did I never meant for that to happen and as I said before there is no pressure. If you do not feel the same for me I understand that completely. I just want to make sure that you and I are on the same page. I want us to be the way we were before when we could talk to each other and support each other."

Immediately Alice could feel guilt build up within her stomach. She realized that she had been busy with Jasper lately, but she never intended for Edward to feel like she was abandoning him. The truth was that she was not sure how to be around him without spilling her secret and she could not take that risk considering it wasn't just her secret. It was the masked man she was in love with secret as well and to tell her brother would be a betrayal to Jasper and she would never do that to him because she loved him. She loved the man and she loved the monster and she would do everything in her power to protect him even if that included lying to those she cared about.

Taking a deep breath she smiled at him trying to hide her guilt since Edward always had been good at reading her emotions in her eyes or at least that is what he had told her numerous times. "Oh Edward, I am sorry if I had been worrying you. Things have just been so hectic with this play and I have had a lot on my mind, but I promise you that I am not in any trouble and I am not avoiding you because of anything you have said or done. If I have been worrying you I really do apologize. I promise you that I am not keeping anything from you and to ease your worries we should hang out this weekend just you and me like old times. Right now though, we have lines and songs to practice so we should probably get to it."

00000000000000

Jasper concentrated on the words of the book he had taken from Alice's room a wild ago. He had wanted some insight on how to be romantic and so reading a romance novel seemed like a good idea or it had at the time. The more he read the more he realized that he knew absolutely something about love or being romantic. The men in these stories seemed to always do and say the right things. Jasper had no idea what the right thing was, but he wanted to do something romantic and so he would take a few of the ideas he got from the stories and put them together in order to do something sweet for the woman he cared about more than anything in this world.

It took a little time and a lot of digging through all the things packed in the trunks, but within a couple of hours he had managed to set up a pretty nice scene for his love when she finally arrived. The man in the mask had gathered up all of the candles he could find and he lit them after placing them all around the small room. He had also found a bunch of fake flowers and carefully peeled each petal off before scattering them on the floor covering up all the dust and grime with something beautiful. When he was finished he set a blanket on the floor and waited patiently for her to show up. It was about an hour later before she showed, but when she did her entire face lit up.

"Jasper what is all this?" Alice asked with a tilt of her head.

The masked man got up from his spot on the floor and swept her in to his arms. He pressed his lips against her passionately knocking all the breath out of her lungs. "I wanted to do something special for you my Alice. I know that it is not much and I sure hope that you like it. I am sorry I could not do more for you."

"Oh Jasper!" She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. This was probably one of the sweetest things anyone had ever done for her before. She could not believe that he had put so much thought in to this and all for her. "This is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. How can I repay you?"

Jasper actually smiled as he set her back down on her feet. "You repay me by loving me my Alice. I wanted to show you that the man you believe in so desperately really does exist even if I may have trouble finding him at times. I want to be a better man for you my Alice. I want to be a man that you deserve. I am asking you to teach me to be that man?"

Alice stood on her tiptoes and kissed him softly. "I love you."

"And I you." He said swooping down to kiss her again. "Let me show you how much I love you my darlin'. Let me show you that I can be the man that you deserve."

TBC…

**AN: Hey people I hope that you all enjoyed that chapter. I think that it came out alright and I would to hear your thoughts on it. In the next chapter I am thinking of maybe having the first show. Do you all think Jasper should be watching? I think it is important for him to be there and I want to know what you think. Also for those of you who were unhappy with the way 'Be Mine Little Sister' ended I warned you all from the start Edward would be winning and it was going to be depressing and dark. I am very sorry you were unhappy with it, but then again I did warn you.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight or Phantom of the Opera!**

When it finally came to be opening night Alice thought should would be in a panic and yet she ended being as calm as a cucumber. The fear and nervousness which had been eating her up for weeks seemed to have vanished the night of their first performance. The small girl was full of smiles as they got ready for the opening scene. She wasn't sure how, but Jasper had promised he would be watching that was enough to give her butterflies. He was willing to risk exposure just so he could be there for her on opening night. It was one of the sweetest things she had ever heard of before.

"Five minutes people so if you are not in your costumes you need to be in the next sixty seconds!" Carlisle called as he paced backstage making sure everything was set with his wife trailing behind him trying to remind him that he needed to keep is blood pressure down.

"Alice you look stunning!" Angela claimed with a smile as she finished doing the leader singers makeup. "You and Edward are going to look so good together on stage. Not to make you nervous or anything, but it is completely sold out and there isn't a seat free. I don't believe that I have ever seen this place so crowded for one show before. One of your father's partners was talking to me and I swear all he could see were the actors as walking money bags. He was practically drooling!"

Alice laughed and shook her head at the image which popped in to her words. "I think all of the partners feel that way right about now. I had Mr. Picket's that 80 year old man who works with dad offer to marry me. Most of them haven't even heard me sing yet and they are still acting as if I have the voice of an angel or something."

"It's because dad and I won't stop talking about you and that brilliant little voice of yours." Edward stated as he came up behind her all decked out in his first scene costume. He smiled politely at Angela. "You did a great job with the costumes Angela. Thank you for making the adjustments I requested so quickly."

Her cheeks turned a bright red at the compliment. "It was not a problem I can assure you. The adjustments were easy enough to make as were the costumes. I mostly modified some of the older costumes to make them more up to date. Anyone could have done it."

The bronze haired male grinned even wider. "Now you are just being modest. Still, I think you did an amazing job and at the end of the show there are a few designers in attendance to the after party I would like you to meet."

"You don't have to do that, but thank you." Angela stuttered before wishing them both good luck and heading off to make sure that everyone was ready since first curtain call was almost up.

Edward turned to grin at Alice as he offered his hand to help her up since she was wearing a much layered dress and he didn't want to risk her falling on her face. "Are you nervous? I have to say that I thought I would be nervous, but for some reason I am not. I think it is because I will be singing most of my songs with you. If it were anyone other than you I am sure I would be shivering out of my boots by now."

His sister shook her head. "I am not nervous either, but I think it is because of the fact that all of this has not set in yet you know? Once the show ends I am sure all of this will finally hit me. For right now though I simply am enjoying it while it lasts. It is better to be calm than like dad is. I swear he looks about ready to pass out."

"He is just excited and can you really blame him?" Edward asked before suddenly remembering that he had come looking for Alice for a particular reason. He handed her a white rose and offered an explanation. "It is not from me. I found it when I dropped a bunch of red roses off in your room. It had a night which said, 'You look stunning tonight and I am awaiting your performance. With love, J' Who is J?"

"Just a friend of mine." She responded instantly thinking of Jasper and how sweet it was of him to leave her a rose. Shaking her head to focus her thoughts she smiled up at her brother. "You got me roses? That is so sweet of you! I am sorry I didn't get you anything I just did not realize that we were doing gifts. I'll make it up to you I promise."

"There is no need to do that Alice." He told her as they got ready to head on stage in less than thirty seconds. Taking a chance he quickly pressed his lips against hers and pulled away to see her startled expression. "A kiss for luck and I wanted you to have the roses, something beautiful for someone even more beautiful. It looks as if it is time to go on."

"Good luck Edward and don't mess up your lines." She joked as they parted ways getting ready to go on. She sighed happily never realizing how much one event such as opening night would change everything. Alice Cullen was about to learn the hard way that sometimes fame brings unpleasantness all around.

TBC…

**AN: A short chapter since I do not feel very well today and I am just going to relax. It was right before the play so the next chapter is the play though I need to know if you actually want to read about that or go straight to the after party.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight or Phantom of the Opera!**

To say the play had been a success would be like saying the sinking of the Titanic had been just another day. Everybody at the after party was gushing about how wonderful the play had been and how amazing Alice's voice happened to be. They compared her voice to a choir of angels as well as Edward's. All anyone could really do was talk about the play because in their minds it had been unforgettable. There were reporters asking questions and wanting interviews, photographs wanting to schedule photo shoots, people buying tickets for future showings, and even some wealthy men and women looking to invest in the theatre. It was very overwhelming for everyone who had been involved with putting the play together.

Alice was all smiles as the cameras flashed even though she would rather be somewhere else right about now. It wasn't that she was unhappy with how the play went because it had gone extremely well, but these people who were gushing over her performance were the same people who had treated like a freak for years. It felt wrong to her that they suddenly saw her in a different light just because she could sing. These people were acting as if they had always been friends and yet the reality was they had never been friends. They only saw her now because of fame and even then they were not truly seeing her. If the young singer was being truthful with herself and she was, it didn't even matter to her so called fans that she was the same girl they had once hated. All that mattered was the fact she was gaining popularity and they wanted to be close to her so they too may get some of the limelight. To them anybody would do as long as they got some of the attention.

For a long time Alice had thought that if she became famous people would actually want to know her and become her friend. Her whole life she had only really had Edward and Angela as friends and she was grateful to have them in her life, but a part of her had always been lonely. She figured fame would cure that loneliness and now she was coming to realize that it actually only made matters worse. Knowing what real honest friendship and love could be like this fake offer of friendship seemed so empty to her. Still she smiled and acted polite since it was what was to be expected of her, but her heart wasn't really in it. No, her heart remained in the basement with her masked lover whom she really wished she could be with right now.

'The voice of an angel!' 'A diamond among the roughs!' 'That girl is a gold mind waiting to explode. Carlisle Cullen is a lucky bastard for having wound up with such a talented son and daughter.' The comments went on and on as the small teen girl made her rounds. With each comment she heard her heart sank. Nobody really wanted to know about her they just wanted to be seen with her. Alice wondered if when she spoke if the people around her even heard her because at times they would laugh when she did not say anything particularly funny or they would agree with her when she hadn't even asked a question. She could probably tell them she was from another planet and nobody would say anything since they weren't really listening to start with.

Edward had been watching his sister since the after party had started. He could that she didn't really want to be there and that something was on her mind. He knew all of this must be overwhelming for her because it certainly was for him. Deciding to be her hero and save her from boring conversation he went to where she was talking with a group of older woman. Smiling politely he excused himself and Alice before sweeping her out on to the dance floor in the middle of the room. He would not force her to talk if she didn't want to. He would simply off her the escape he figured she had desperately needed.

"Thank you for the rescue." She whispered looking at her bronze haired brother. He did look dashing in his suit and tie. "I know I should be more excited I guess I am tired is all. I've never had people ask me so many questions before."

"I know the feeling." He responded with a laugh as they continued to dance. "Honestly I ignore the questions if I can. I don't want people prying in to my private life, though it is funny to hear some of the rumors that have already started spinning around."

Alice smirked because she too had heard some of the rumors. "I have to admit that some of these rumors are quite funny. Did you hear the one where I am actually a famous ballerina from Russia who escaped to the states from my fiercely fiancée?"

Her brother laughed loudly as he nodded. "I did hear that one and then I heard one where I came home because in medical school I killed someone by accident. I wasn't even near the patients for most of medical school!"

"Well that is better than being a runaway fiancée." She commented with a giggle her face lighting up. "I mean do I even look Russian?"

"I haven't met many Russian's so I can't tell you if you do or not." Edward told her as he noticed her yawning. "Hey it is getting late you need your rest. You go and I will find father and tell him you needed some sleep. Don't worry about all of the people here because honestly I doubt they will realize if either of us went missing for the rest of the evening. I will see you in the morning Alice and for the record you did great out there tonight."

0000000000000000

Alice had gone to her room planning to quickly change out of her gown before sneaking down to see Jasper, but to her surprise and happiness he was already waiting for her with a rose in his hand and a smile on the side of his face not hidden by the mask. "You were amazing out there tonight my Alice."

"You saw?" She asked not sure how he could have watched her even though he said he would be watching. How had he managed to hide so well? "I wasn't sure if you would be able to watch with all the people around. How did you manage it?"

Jasper smirked before reaching out to take her hands in his. "I have my ways my love. I gave you my word I would be there tonight and I was not going to go back on a promise."

Alice blushed and curled in to his embrace when he pulled her tighter against his chest. "I am glad you were there. All through the performance I kept looking for you hoping that maybe I would see you. Each and every note I sang I sang for you. You are the one who made this happen for me Jasper and I owe you so much. Everything is changing so quickly and I owe everything to you. Tomorrow Edward and I have to do some photo shoots for a magazine if you can believe it. Then then newspaper wants an interview and I am not sure what time I am going to be home, but I promise I will come to see you as soon as I have finished with everything. To be honest I don't really care for all this other stuff, but dad said it is good publicity and so who am I to argue with him?"

The masked male maneuvered them over to her bed where they sat down on the end. "Are you unhappy about this?"

As soon as he asked that Alice knew what he was thinking. He'd told her before that when she was unhappy he would do whatever it took to make sure she was happy and so she was quick to reassure him that she wasn't unhappy at all. "I am really excited and everything, don't get me wrong, I guess I am nervous is all. I am not used to all of this attention. I am afraid that these people expect too much from me. I am not perfect and I know that, but I have seen what fame can do to people and I don't want to end up like that."

"You will not." Jasper told her sharply. "You are my Alice and you cannot be corrupted by fame. If I could not corrupt you then what chance does fame have of doing it? Now stop worrying my love. Come to bed with me tonight since I am not sure when I will see you tomorrow. Let me show you my love for you."

Alice nodded and soon his lips were on hers with his hands pushing the straps of her gown down to the side leaving her shoulders bare. She knew that with all the people downstairs at the party they probably should not be doing this and yet she couldn't find the strength to stop. She did not want to stop what she was doing with Jasper and she knew he felt the same. By the time she was naked and underneath of him with her fingers digging in to his back she had almost forgotten as to why she shouldn't be doing this. All Alice could think, feel, and taste was Jasper and she _never _wanted that to change.

TBC…

**AN: Hey everyone I hope that you all enjoyed that chapter! I think it came out alright and I was going to write the smut, but it flows better if you use your imagination lol. Let me know what you all thought of this chapter!**

**Please R&R like always!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight or Phantom of the Opera!**

Over the course of the next few weeks Jasper saw less and less of Alice due to all the publicity the show was bringing in. If she wasn't doing a lightly performance than during the day it was interviews, photo shoots, and whatever else was required of her. The masked man was happy for her because when Alice was happy Jasper was happy, but he was starting to get lonely and the rumors in the papers had started to anger him to the point he knew he would soon not be able to control the monster inside of him.

Take right now for instance. His love had dropped by before having to flee off to practice in order to give him breakfast and bring him the morning paper. Jasper had started taking clippings of her and tacking them up all over the walls of his little home in the basement. He had been looking at the latest reviews when he saw the picture. It was a black and white photo of his Alice with her not blood related brother. The boy who thought himself to be a man had his arm around her with a smile on his face and the caption underneath the photo read as 'Are they or aren't they? The world wants to know!' and upon seeing it the phantom of the Forks Opera house saw red.

He wasn't angry with his pixie that had the voice of an angel because if she said she had no feelings for her brother then he believed her, but it was clear this Edward wanted her and that was not alright. He'd put up with this bronze haired menace for longer than he should have too. The only reason the other male was still breathing was due to the fact that if he mysteriously vanished Alice would be broken. Family was extremely important to her and she is what was saving Edward from a painful death. The only problem was the honey blond had no idea how long he would be able to fight back the beast fighting its way to the surface. Eventually the monster would resurface and when that happened there was no saying who would or would not walk away.

"Insolent boy thinks he can love her." He hissed before tearing out the picture and ripping it in half. He crumpled the half with Edward's face up before tossing it carelessly to the floor. His expression softened as he help up the half with Alice's face. One of his gloved hands came up to caress her picture in the photograph. "Doesn't know what love is that boy. He will never love her as I do. Silly fool he is for thinking himself worthy of her. My Alice is worthy of no man let alone me or him, but I will become worthy of her. I will become worthy of my love in a way he never can be."

With that out in the open he spun on his heel and headed to one of the many tunnels he used to get around during the day. He needed to see her and he didn't care if it were risky or not. He had not been discovered in all the years he lived here and so he had doubts that anyone would notice him now and even if by the chance someone did see him they would never live to tell the tale. His secret was too important to keep hidden because if he were to be discovered Jasper knew they would take him away. They would take him away from Alice and he would die first before ever letting that happen.

His cape swirled behind him as he made his way deeper in to the tunnels. The honey blond knew his way around these tunnels like the back of his hand or the scars on his face. He could navigate his way through the entire opera house with his eyes closed. The darkness had long ago become his best friend. It did not take him long to reach his destination which happened to be a rusty looking ladder. He saw his cat had followed him and he nudged him away with his foot. That cat loved Alice almost as much as Jasper himself did.

"You cannot come along today Mr. Fuzzy Boots." He said as the cat meowed in protest. "Go feast on the rats of the tunnel and I will be back soon."

Making his way up the ladder he found himself in the upper balcony nobody dare used. He stood letting his eyes sweep over the stage and the actors practicing until he found Alice. A smile graced his lips when he set his one good eye on her. She was in the corner talking with Angela and she was laughing. She looked so alive that all he wanted to do was go down there and sweep her in to his arms. The smile remained on his face until Edward came up behind her and set his hand on her shoulder. Jasper tensed when he saw this and a growl got stuck in his throat. That boy was starting to annoy him and he wasn't sure how much longer he could put up with it. She was not Edward's to touch and laugh with. She did not belong to him she belonged to the scarred man currently watching from afar.

It was when Edward kissed her cheek that Jasper knew he could no longer take this. He had to do something to get the other male away from his Alice and he had to do it now. With a quick nod of verification he walked over to the wall and pulled hard on a knot that controlled the main curtain. A whoosh filled the theatre as the heavy velvet curtain fell from the ceiling and some of the people screamed running to get out of the way. Edward had managed to get out of the way while at the same time ensuring both Angela and Alice were alright, but Alice was not focusing on him. She was looking straight at Jasper and even with the distance separating them he could feel her disapproval burn in to his very soul.

00000000000000000

Alice could not believe what she had just seen. Jasper had purposely tried to hurt the cast of the play and she was included among those people. The petite girl was not sure if he had targeted her or if she was simply part of the casualties, but no matter it still hurt. It hurt knowing he had done that and not knowing why. Well her mission was to find out why. As soon as she could she left and headed down to the basement. Her face was red by the time she got there and yet she did not stop to catch her breath and instead started right in on her mini rant.

"What was that and don't try to deny it because I saw you!" She hissed not caring that he was much bigger than her and could probably hurt her if she angered him too much. She was much too upset to think rationally right now as she pounded her small fists against his chest shoving him back as much as her limited strength would allow. "What could you possibly have been thinking? Someone could have been hurt! You are just lucky that nobody was hurt because if someone had been they would be looking for you. You are also lucky that I am the only one who saw you. Someone could have been killed and so you better say something to defend yourself so that I can understand because I want to believe it was an accident."

"It was no accident." Jasper told her his face dark with emotion she had never seen before. "Also I would watch my tone if I were you Alice. In case you have forgotten I can be very dangerous when I want to be and while I don't wish to hurt you my patience grows thin. You seem to have forgotten that hurting people is what I do best and you knew this before you fell for me. You know the things I have done and the blood on my hands. Did you really think you could redeem a monster? I try to be the best I can be for you, but I cannot change my instincts."

Her expression melted from anger in to sadness and understanding. "You don't have to be a monster. You are better than that and you were doing better. Tell me what happened to set you off and we can work on fixing it together. Are you angry because I haven't been able to visit you as much? I know it is hard, but you know I have been trying my best. Living in two worlds is a lot harder than it sounds you know."

Jasper let his eyes lock with hers. The words were on the tip of his tongue and before he could stop it they came spilling out. "Perhaps you should choose one world to live in instead of trying to survive in both. Perhaps you have a decision to make."

"What are you saying?" Alice asked even though she knew exactly what he was saying. "You want me to choose between you and everything else? How can you ask that of me?"

"I cannot live in your world so you must decide if you can live in mine." He stated simply turning his back on her. "I think it would be best if you left me alone for a few days until you make your decision. I will be here when you have made your choice and as always I will be watching."

TBC…

**AN: This is the part of the story that changes everything. I am so sorry I haven't updated in a few days I am not doing so well, but I wanted to update today so I hope you are happy with this. Let me know your thoughts on this chapter since you know that I love hearing them.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Little Alice Cullen felt as if her heart had been torn in half. One was in her world and the Opera house and the other half was in the basement with the phantom she was in love with. For the last week she had been thinking about what Jasper told her. She still could not believe that he wanted her to make a decision. It just did not seem fair in her mind. She understood that she couldn't have it all because life did not work in such a way, but he wouldn't even compromise with her or even talk to her. When she brought him her meals he would ask if she had chosen and when she did not reply right away he would ignore her. He had not been lying when he said he wasn't going to talk to her until she made her choice.

She had been thinking about the choice she would have to make almost every second of the day. She had even resorted to making a pro's and con's list, but that had not helped her any. She was in love with Jasper and when you are in love nothing else can really compare to it. The truth was that Alice would give up her budding career for Jasper in a heartbeat, but it was giving up her family that was the hard part. She loved Carlisle, Esme, and Edward more than anything in this world they were the only family she had ever really known and well the thought of never seeing them again broke her heart. Yet the heart of never seeing Jasper again did the same thing. She was at a loss as to what to do.

With a sigh she stood up from her bed knowing that she couldn't stay in her room all day long. Since it was a Sunday she didn't have to worry about doing anything for the play. She basically had the day to do whatever she wanted. Usually she would spend the day with Jasper and yet that seemed to be out of the question since he had made it pretty clear that he did not want to see her. Maybe she would go looking for Edward so that she could spend the day with him. With that plan firmly in mind she headed down the stairs looking for her brother. She found him in the library where he could usually be found on the weekends. Alice had this theory he had a secret love affair with books.

"Hi Edward, I don't mean to interrupt whatever you are reading, but I was wondering if you wanted to do something today?" She asked coming to stand next to him to see what he was reading. "You are reading a romance novel? I never pegged you for the sort. I wonder what other secrets you have that I do not know about."

Edward laughed as he snapped his book closed. "They wouldn't be secret anymore if I told you. As for wanting to do something today yes I would love to. I feel like the only time I see you anymore are when we are doing something for the play. For a while I was worried you had a secret boyfriend. I am glad that I don't have to worry about that. So what did you want to do today? Do you have a specific plan in mind or are we simply going to wing it?"

"I am up for anything really as long as I get out of the house." The small female replied as she smiled at him. "I am putting all the planning in your hands. You always were better at that sort of thing than I was. I remember when we were little and dad called you his little planner and I was his little free spirit. For the longest time I thought he was calling me a ghost. I remember I wore that white sheet for a week until mom explained what he really meant."

"We had some good times when we were kids." The bronze haired male stated as he stood up and offered her his hand. "You just gave me a great idea. Would you like to go on a little hike through the forest? Our tree house is still standing and if I remember correctly we have a box of what we called our hidden treasures. We always promised that we would go back to take a look at them and yet we haven't. I say there is no better time than today. Are you up for it Ali?"

"I think that sounds like a brilliant idea." She replied clasping her hand with his as they headed for the door. "It will be funny to see what we thought were important things when we were kids compared to what we feel is important now. When you are a kid the silliest things seem to be the most important things to you. When you are an adult it is like the kid inside of you dies or something. I know it is a sad way of putting things, but it is kind of how I see it. Sometimes I wish that we could stay children forever. Life just seems to be easier when you are a kid. You have no worries and sometimes I just wish we could go back to that."

Edward nodded understanding exactly what she was trying to say. "I get what you are trying to say and sometimes I feel the same way. Well for today I can make your wish come true. We can be children again for one day. We will do the same things that we did when we were younger. It is my vow that we will not have any worries for today at least. It will be like living our very own Wonderland. I can be Peter and you can be my Tinkerbelle. I never really was a fan of Wendy.

00000000000000

Jasper was pacing the length of the basement. He honestly had thought that Alice would have made up her mind by now. The fact that she was taking so long to make her choice had him on edge. If he was going to be honest with himself he had no idea why he had forced a choice on her. It had not been fair and yet he felt as if he was losing her and it was the only thing he could think of doing that may allow him to keep her. Now as he thought over it he may have pushed her away rather than pull her closer as had been the honey blonde's intention.

It wasn't as if he was going to take back what he said because while it may not have been fair eventually it was going to happen. There was a choice to be made and she needed to make it sooner rather than later. It would be easier on her if she did it now rather than later on down the road. Either she wanted to be with him or she wanted to stay in her world. She could not have both no matter how hard she worked to keep it that way.

The masked man was worried she may not choose him. At first he had been sure she would cave to his wishes and yet with the more time which passed with her not by his side the more his sureness weakened. It should not have taken her this long to make a decision if she was sure in her love for him should it? If their positions were switched he knew that he wouldn't need time to think about what he wanted because all he wanted was her. Though the more he thought about it the more he realized that Alice was his entire world and maybe just maybe he was not hers. Alice had family and friends something he had never had. So for obvious reasons this would be a harder decision for her to make.

It had come to the point where Jasper decided he may have to make the choice for her because in his mind losing her was not an option. He may have told her that she had a choice, but in his mind she really did not. If she wouldn't come to him on her own he would just have to force her. Jasper really did not want to force her in to anything, but as stated before losing her was not an option. He knew that he could make her happy. He may not be able to give her everything she wanted, but he could do whatever he could to make her happy. She may be angry with him for a while, but eventually she would get over it because in reality she would not have a choice in the matter.

The sooner that he took her away from her life the faster she would get adjusted to her new life. Jasper realized that he had to do this as soon as possible. Tomorrow there was a showing of the play and it would be the perfect place to make his move. If he wanted to get this done he would have to do it as quickly as possible. He had a lot of work to do in a short amount of time, but it really was worth it. With a twisted smile he turned so that he could go and start preparing for what needed to be done. One thing was for sure, tomorrow was going to be one hell of a show.

TBC…

**AN: I am sorry that I haven't updated in a bit, but I have to go to Boston Monday and I have had a lot on my mind. I really am sorry about making you wait and what not. Anyways, I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter and what you think is going to happen.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Jasper had been busy planning all night long and now that it was almost time for the show he was ready to put his plan in to action. Soon Alice would in his world with him and nobody would ever be able to take her away. She would be where she belonged, in the darkness with him. The honey blonde felt as if she had given him no other choice. His Alice had driven him to doing this and so as he saw it he had no other choice in the matter. A man who is pushed to the edge and feels he is at the last resort will do whatever it takes and the masked man had finally reached that point.

It was when he heard the applause for the first break that he decided it was time to get ready. He secured his cape to his body and reached down to pat his cat. "I will be back soon with Alice. She will finally be with us where she belongs. For now my loyal pet you need to stay hidden. They may come looking here in the basement so I have decided that for a while at least we will go down further in to the hidden catacombs. I shall see you there Mr. Fuzzy Boots."

The cat meowed before prancing off in the other direction leaving his owner to do whatever it is needed to do. Jasper quickly made his way through the tunnels and up the abandoned balcony. The fourth act was coming up and that is when Alice had a solo and he had figured out the timing perfectly. He would make his move then and nobody would be able to reach them in time. For the time being though he surveyed the crowd of people. He scowled hating them all on sight because truth is told they would hate him on sight because of his scars. They would immediately judge him and so he felt he had the right to judge them.

When it came time for Alice's solo he stood up and watched her for a few minutes. She was absolutely beautiful in a red ball gown and her hair curled slightly. The voice of angel reached his ears and Jasper could not help it when he smiled. Seeing her, hearing her, being near her did that to him. It is one of the reasons he needed her around. She could be the light to his darkness. He needed her light now that he had gotten a taste. There is just no way in the world he would ever be able to go back to how he had been before.

After a few moments he realized it was time to make his move since her solo was almost over. Walking to the very edge of the balcony he stood up on the banister grabbing a rope that held up some of the curtains. Taking out a knife from his pocket he managed to cut and grab the end as he swung to the stage. People gasped in shock wondering what was going on. Those of them who had never seen the show before thought maybe it was a part of the next act, but soon realized they were wrong when others started screaming.

Finally reaching the stage Jasper grabbed Alice with one hand since he still held the rope with another. When she struggled not understanding what was going on, he hissed in her hear. "You gave me no other choice my Alice. If you will not make the decision on your own to come with me I will have to make you. Just know that it pains me knowing we had to do things this way."

"Alice!" Edward had finally made his way to stage pushing his way past other people when he found in the arms of a masked man. It was the Phantom and he couldn't wrap his mind around it. He had thought they were stories, but now he knew the stories had been true and if they were true that meant Alice could be in trouble.

Jasper growled when he heard Edward approaching. He held Alice tightly and used his other hand to cut another rope nearby. He latched on to it with one hand as a trap door opened up and he and the small female disappeared down the hole. The rope had been connected to the chandelier and now the beautiful glass chandelier come tumbling down in to the crowd killing a few people upon impact and injuring many others. People ran around terrified not sure what they should be doing. Edward was trying to get to his feet so he could go after Alice, but he noticed Angela was trapped partway under some rubble. It appeared as if her left leg was caught and he knew he could not leave her there. He would help her and then he would go after Alice because honestly there were not many places that man could take her.

Meanwhile Jasper was dragging Alice through many tunnels with many twists and turns. He was ranting as he did so. "Did you think I could let you go? You started this my Alice when you pursued me. You were so caught up in finding my identity that you never thought of the consequences well I am here to tell that these are your consequences."

"You didn't give me enough time!" She cried trying to keep up with his quick pace since she was so small and he was dragging her behind him. "I just needed some more time to figure everything out!"

"Well your time is up!" He snapped back. "I have made your choice for you and I don't care whether you like it or not. You are mine Alice and you are going to stay that way even if I have to force you in to doing so."

TBC…

**AN: A short chapter, but I have a really good reason for that. I leave for Boston Monday so I have a lot of stuff that I need to get done and yet I wanted to post this so I hope that you all liked it and I would love to hear your thoughts since you know I love hearing what you think. Don't be too hard on Jasper though because he really feels as if he was given no other choice. I am not sure if I will be able to post before I leave, but I will try to on my trip since I am not sure how long I will be gone.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight or Phantom of the Opera!**

Alice could openly admit that she was absolutely terrified of Jasper in this moment. Not only had he technically kidnapped her, but he wasn't the man she had fallen in love with. If she was being truthful he wasn't at man at all in this moment. He was more of a monster and she finally understand what he had been warning her about all those times when he talked about the monster trapped inside of his body. The small woman was scared out of her mind and not sure how to handle the situation. If she ran he would no doubt catch her, but if she stayed she would not be sure of her fate either.

Jasper had paused in one of the dark tunnels trying to figure out exactly what he should be doing next. The masked man started to speak out loud though not directly to Alice and more too him-self. "Can't go to the basement it will be the first place they look. Can't go to town they may have a search party in the tunnels and the same goes for the forest. The only choice is the catacombs. They won't look there since the catacombs are said to be cursed. Yes we will go there. They will never find us there. We will be safest there more so than we would be anywhere else."

"Jasper please let me go back." Alice pleaded finally getting his attention. "If you don't let me go they are going to come after you! Do you not realize what you have done? I would have eventually come to you and we could have left together without anyone knowing, but now you have shown yourself and everyone will be looking for you. They are never going to stop searching! All your years of hiding were for nothing because everyone now knows you exist and they will come for you. Edward will come looking for me as with my parents. It is no longer safe for you here."

He scowled before reaching out to grab her arm though he was not rough with her this time around. "I am very good at hiding my Alice and if I do not want us to be found then we will not be. You searched for years, but only recently discovered the fact I actually existed. You seem eager to be found. Have you decided that you cannot love a monster with me? Would you rather be with your Edward in the light with all of your admirers? Do you wish to leave me? Is that it Alice? Have you seen the error of loving a monster?"

Alice shook her head. Even though she was scared she knew that she would always love Jasper and if given enough time she would have chosen to be with him even if it meant leaving her family and friends behind to live in the shadows. "Of course I haven't changed my mind. I love you Jasper and I want to be with you, but you have to let me say goodbye to my friends and family. At least let me explain things to Edward so that he won't search forever. He can be there for my parents. I'll have him make up some story or something, but in order to do that you have to let me see him. Give me twenty four hours to talk to him and then I swear I will leave with you and we can go wherever you desire. We can build our lives together somewhere were nobody knows us. All I am asking is that you give me the time I need to set things in order."

"How do I know that you will return?" He question letting his gaze soften. Now that he had her by his side he realized that his actions had been wrong. When you love someone you don't force them in to doing what you want. What you should do is try to come up with some sort of compromise. "You wouldn't lie to me so forget that I asked you that question. I will give you twenty four hours my darlin' and then I will come for you whether you have finished with your tasks or not."

"I only need twenty four hours and then I will meet you back here." She told him reach out set her hand against his cheek. "You are more important to me than anything or anyone else Jasper. I've had a taste of fame and it is not all it is cracked up to be. I know what I want and it will always be you. Please be safe and lie low until I come back. I cannot guarantee people will not be searching for you and the last thing we need is for you to be found. I'll be sure to go back for Mr. Fuzzy Boots as well. I do love you Jasper and I hope that you know that."

Jasper leaned down to press his lips against hers. "I know that my love and you know everything that I do whether it is right or whether it is wrong is because I love you as well. I never meant to hurt you in anyway and when I saw the fear in your eyes I wanted to die. I will never force you in to anything like that again I can promise you that. Now you must go and be done with what you have to do. I will be waiting here for you my love."

With a nod Alice was going heading back through the tunnels. She was not sure how she would explain everything to her parents and Edward, but she figured if given no other option that she would lie. Her mission was to find a way to let Edward know that even though she may disappear everything would be alright. With a sigh of determination she quickened her pace.

TBC…

**AN: A short chapter since I am still tired for the trip to Boston. Let me know if you liked this or not and feel free to tell me your thoughts!**

**Please R&R like always!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight or Phantom of the Opera!**

Edward was starting to get sick with worry. After he had helped get people out of the Opera house he began looking for Alice everywhere. The only problem was the fact that he had no idea where she could be or if she was even still alive. For all he knew that man could have taken her somewhere to kill her or worse. His parents were still trying to get things under control and so he had decided that he would be in charge of finding his sister. After all they couldn't have gotten very far could they? Plus there were only so many places they could hide.

He had just exited the basement where he searched for clues when Alice seemed to appear out of thin air. At first the bronze haired male wasn't even sure if she was really there or if it was just wishful thinking, but when she wrapped her arms around his waist in a hug he knew without a doubt that Alice was indeed here with him which was a good thing considering he had a million questions to ask her. From what he'd seen in the basement it was pretty obvious someone had been living down there for years and he wanted to know if his sister had known all along and if she had why hadn't she told him so.

"Alice!" He cried pulling her back a bit and looking her over for signs of injury. When he found none he let out a relieved sigh. "Do you have any idea how worried I have been? I had no idea where that monster had taken you and I was just about to gather a search party. How did you manage to escape? Did he hurt you? Don't you worry Ali I swear that we are going to hunt him down to the ends of the earth for daring come after you I promise."

When a look of horror along with terror crossed over her features Edward could not for the life of him understand why until she opened her mouth to answer his unasked question. "No Edward you can't! You don't have all the facts and I wish that I could explain everything in great detail, but I can't. I will tell you what I can, but you have to promise to listen and not judge."

"I can promise that I will try not to judge." He compromised knowing without a doubt that he probably would not like what he was about to hear. "I have a feeling this has to do with why you have been distracted lately am I right?"

Alice took a deep not sure how she should start, but she figured that starting at the beginning would be as good a place as any. "Well you know how for years I have been leaving food by the broken window because I thought that someone or something may be living in the basement? One day I got curious as to who was taking the food. I figured that maybe it was some homeless person or something or someone playing a joke on me and yet I was wrong. I saw a white gloved hand take the food and after that point I decided I needed to find out who was living in our basement. You have to believe that I had no idea there actually was a phantom in the basement. For a while he was very good at hiding from me, but in the end I caught him.

I know that you are probably thinking I should have told someone and I probably should have. I just couldn't do it though Edward. He never hurt me and as I got to know him I realized that he had a horrible upbringing. He has been there almost as long as I have been living with you guys. The way he was treated I can't even explain it. I made it my mission to be his friend because he had been mine for years and I didn't even realize it. He was always doing things to help me. He was my protector and I wanted to be his. Then my feelings started to change. Somewhere along the line I fell in love with him. Things were going fine until recently. You have to understand that he feels threatened easily and that is why he took me. He can't live in our world Edward and I can't live without him.

I wanted to tell you that I will be leaving with him after my talk with you. I needed you to know the truth because I knew that you would never stop looking for me if I didn't. Please understand that I have to do this. You probably think he is forcing me in to this, but I want this as well. It was either live without him and stay here or leave with him and as much as I will miss you all the decision was not a hard one. I hope that you won't hate me and maybe one of these days you will understand. I am not sure if I will be able to keep in contact with you because I am not sure where we will be going, but I promise that I will try. If for some reason I can't though I want you to know that I will be alright and that I love you. I know it is not in the way you wanted and I am sorry for that I really am."

Edward could not believe what he was hearing. He would think she was making this up if he did not know her as well as he did. She couldn't really think that he would allow her leave could she especially in the hands of someone unstable? Of course she had tried to make this phantom sound good, but he knew better. This man had done something to her. He had brainwashed her and the bronze haired male would not lose her to a psychopath. Without saying a word he reached to grab her with one of his hands covering her mouth and the forearm of his left arm pressing against her throat enough to cut off her air supply so that she would pass out. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her, but he had to do something and if she was conscious she would no doubt fight with him on this. Once her struggles ceased he picked her up bridal style as he thought of where he could take her that they would be safe.

000000000000000

When Alice awoke she realized that she was no longer home. In fact she recognized her surroundings as the old tree house she had Edward had built when they were younger. As her vision started to clear she saw her bronze haired brother sitting in the corner watching her intently. She tried to sit up only to realize that she couldn't. Her arms were tied above her head and to the wall she was half propped up against. Her eyes widened with slight fear because never in her wildest dreams or rather nightmares, could she ever picture her brother doing this to her.

"Don't look so terrified Ali it breaks my heart." He said softly his eyes filling with regret at seeing her so scared of him. It was his job to protect her and he wished she could see that was what he was trying to do. "You know that I would never hurt you. I am doing to keep you safe from that monster. He has done something to make you think that he is a good guy and that he loves you, but it is all a lie. People like him are not capable of love Alice. He kidnapped you for crying out loud! Do you have any idea how many people were hurt? He could have killed someone and he probably doesn't even care! He could've killed you!"

"No Jasper would never purposely hurt me!" She cried shaking her head in denial because it was true. He would never purposely hurt her since all he had ever done was try to protect her even if he did not always go about it the right way or the legal way for that matter. "I need you to trust me Edward I know what I am doing."

"No you don't." He snapped running his fingers in his hair. "The Alice I know and love would never leave her family especially for some monster who lives in our basement. I don't care what sob story he gave you Ali. That man is dangerous and I am not going to let you run of with him to goodness knows where. You don't understand right now and I get that, but just know I am doing this because I care about you. One day you are going to thank me for this. I swear I will release you once I have found this guy and made sure he is locked up forever."

The small girl felt tears start to stain her cheeks as they fell from her eyes. "Please do not do this. He will come for me when he realizes that I am not coming. I don't want him to hurt you Edward though he wills if he feels like he has too."

Edward shrugged as if he did not have a care in the world. By all rights he should probably be scared to death and yet he wasn't. "Let him come and try to take you from here. I know you think you love him, but if he tries to take you I will do whatever I have to in order to ensure that does not happen do you understand?"

"Please don't do this." Alice begged, but gave up pleading when she realized that he wouldn't listen to a word she said. All she could do was hope that Jasper would not come looking for her. She hoped that he did not think she had run off or anything either.

Suddenly another voice came from the only window in the tree house. Alice recognized it immediately. How had Jasper managed to find her here of all places? Not that she wasn't grateful, but a part of her wished he had not come looking for her since it meant someone was going to be seriously hurt and both men were too important to her for that to happen. "You think that you can take me you silly boy? I have killed men for less than the crime you have committed and the only reason I have not gotten rid of you already was because I knew how important you were to my Alice."

Edward stood up as the masked man climbed in through the window. "She isn't your anything!"

Jasper ignored the comment and went on with what he had been saying. "Now I realize the error of my ways. I should have gotten rid of you a long time ago, but I am going to take care of that little mishap right this second. You see I don't like it when people take what is mine and I certainly do not like it when someone touches my Alice. You have done both and now you must pay the consequences. You know I never knew there was another way to live until I found Alice. She showed me the light and I'll be damned if I lose her to an insolent fool like you."

"You want her?" The other man taunted as he tensed and got ready to charge. "Then I dare you to come and try to take her."

It was then they charged at each other and Alice watched in horror as she pulled against her restraints trying to break them and yet it was no use. All she could do was stare as they collided knowing that no matter how this went someone was going to be hurt and it was all her fault. "No stop!"

TBC…

**AN: Hey you guys I hope that you all liked this chapter. I couldn't sleep because well I feel like crap and so I wrote this. It is nearing the end sadly, but I like how it is going. Let me know if you all feel the same.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

When Jasper and Edward collided neither man got the advantage at first. Edward had his hands almost wrapped around Jasper's throat and Jasper had his hands pushing against the bronze haired male's shoulders in order to keep him at bay. Both men struggled as they tried to gain the upper hand. Both of them ignoring Alice and pleas for them to stop what they were doing before somebody got hurt. This was a battle of the heart and neither of them would give up. Not until blood was shed at least.

"You can't have her!" Edward yelled even as Jasper pushed his head sideways in order to try and knock him off balance. "Alice is good and pure and I will not let you ruin her! If you really cared about her as both she and you claim then you would do what is best for you. You would let her go free so that she could have a normal life. I could make her happy I know that I could. I could give her a life where she doesn't have to hide from the world. She would be able to stay in the light with me. Alice doesn't belong in the shadows with someone like you."

The masked man laughed bitterly as he shoved Edward hard against the wall opposite of Alice. The small tree house shook from the force of the impact. "You think I don't know that? You think I don't know that she deserves a better life than I could ever give her? You insolent fool of course I know this, but it is far too late now. I tried to keep her away and yet she came searching for me. My Alice wants to be with me and I will not allow you to force her in to doing something she does not desire. I was going to make her come with me, but I realize it would be the wrong thing to do. It is her choice to stay with me and live in the shadows."

"Because you did something to her!" Edward snapped back getting back to his feet a little shakily. Once he was up and sure he wasn't going to fall he squared his shoulders and took a menacing step forward. "She is probably terrified of what you would do if she said no. Scaring someone in to doing what you wish is just as bad as kidnapping and you have done both."

"She has the right to make her own decisions and the choice has been made." Jasper hissed narrowing his one good eye before glancing at his love that still happened to be tied up. "Also what right do you have to condemn me for my sins when what you have done is no better? You forced her here against her will and at least I had the decency to not tie her up."

Alice who had been silent for a while now continued to try and free herself from her bonds, she had found a nail behind her and kept rubbing the rope against it as she tugged. Her plan was to cut them enough that her binds weakened to the point she was able to break them completely. Since she could feel the rope starting to loosen, she continued knowing that time was of upmost importance. Both men looked about ready to snap and she could not let that happen.

"I am doing what I have to do in order to keep her safe." The bronze haired male stated as he glanced at Alice to ensure that she was still safe. "In time I know that she will forgive me for doing what I had to do. Unlike you I only want what is best for her and we both know that you are not it."

The scarred man hissed in anger as shot forward. This time he managed to get one hand around Edward's throat as he slammed his head against the floor and used his other hand to pull out a knife he'd had concealed. He pressed the blade against Edward's throat. "Did you know that jealousy is a sin? Since I am the one with the weapon I will dish out your punishment and your punishment is death."

"NO!" Alice cried tugging even harder at her restraints finally feeling them starting to give way.

Jasper having been startled by her scream was caught off guard when Edward managed to take control of the situation and flip them so that he now had Jasper pinned to the floor with the tip of the knife pressing against his heart. "It looks like you lose."

When the tiny woman felt the rope finally snap she didn't think and instead chose to act. Her little body went flying forward and she managed to knock Edward off of Jasper. The knife went flying out of his hands and to the floor. "I can't let you do it Edward; I can't let you kill him. I love him too much to allow you to hurt him and I won't let him hurt you either, but I am going to leave with him and you can't stop me. Please know that I love you and I am sorry if I hurt you, but I have to follow my heart and it's not leading me to you."

"Alice you can't leave me." He replied in a broken voice reaching out to touch her cheek. "Please just stay here with me and I swear to you that we will figure it out."

"My Alice I am afraid we must go now." Jasper came up behind her and offered her his hand showing her that he was giving her choice. "They will be coming to search the woods soon and we cannot be here when they come."

"I know." She told him sending her brother a look full of apology as she stood up and took the Phantoms hand before they disappeared in to the darkness of the night.

The End!

**AN: This story has finally come to an end and while I am sad to see it finished I like the way it ended. I am not going to do an epilogue because I don't feel it is needed, but I may do a one-shot follow up so you can see what happens to Jasper and Alice as well as see how Edward ended up. Let me know what you thought and if you all liked this or not.**

**Please R&R like always!**


End file.
